


Distance Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

by ChronicComicObsession



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kinky Bobby is the best Bobby, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Mom don't look, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Roleplay, slow burn kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 67,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicComicObsession/pseuds/ChronicComicObsession
Summary: Bobby and Bonnie hit it off quickly, but are both convinced the other wouldn't go for them. Will they move past their insecurities and make a lasting relationship, or become another name in the trail of broken hearts?An in-villa Bobby fic because I'm a shameless Bobby stan. Characters from all three seasons included!
Relationships: Bobby McKenzie/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 183
Kudos: 97





	1. First Day Blues

**Bobby POV**

I sat on the end of the bed with the bright blue duvet, anxiously drumming my fingers against my knee.  _ Why did I let Jonno convince me to sign up for this. All these lads are ripped. I won’t stand a chance. That bloke who just walked out was in the Olympics!  _ I was so lost in my thoughts I didn’t hear the big blonde guy, Gary I think, talking to me. “Bobby?”

I blinked up in surprise, trying to figure out what was going on. “Hmmm? Sorry I zoned out for a second.” My leg started bouncing up and down with all my nervous energy.

Gary just chuckled. “Don’t worry I get it I think we’re all bricking it. Imagine if no one steps forward for you? Talk about a punch in the gut.”  _ Oh feck I hadn’t even thought about that.  _ “Anyways I asked what you said you do.”

“Oh I’m a hospital caterer.” I answered absentmindedly, still practically shaking with anxiety at the thought of going out to meet the girls. Before Gary could respond my phone went off, signaling my turn to make my entrance.  _ Here goes nothing.  _

“Alright lads here I go. Wish me luck!” I announced, hopping up and rubbing my hands down my purple swim trunks, trying to dry off my sweaty palms.

“Let ‘em know you can cook and they’ll fall at your feet.” the big, dark skinned model on the end bed joked as he winked at me.  _ I think he said his name’s Mason? I should try to get better with names. _

I returned his wink before bounding down the stairs and out the back door of the villa. I shielded my eyes from the sun as I stepped out onto the lawn. “Mornin’ ladies. Form an orderly queue and don’t worry, there’s plenty of me to go around.” I teased as I walked out, trying to give off an air of confidence I definitely didn’t feel. There was a ripple of giggles through the line of girls.

As the husky-voiced Caroline Flack read off my information card I looked down the line of girls. The first girl was a fairly tall Indian woman with deep red hair and possibly the biggest boobs I had ever seen in real life. She was wearing a golden one piece with a matching wrap that only served to accentuate her surgically enhanced breasts. I later learned her name was Priya. She winked and stuck her tongue out at me as we made eye contact. I gave her a cheeky smirk as I moved down the line. 

The next girl was a shorter girl with long wavy brown hair and curvy hips named Elladine. She had a purple and black one piece on with netted panels down the middle of the suit to show off her ample cleavage. She gave me a sweet smile, which I did my best to return.

The next girl was beyond stunning, exactly my type on paper. She was average height with shoulder length straight black hair and large honey colored eyes. Her hair was tied half-up, half-down with a top knot at the crown of her head and was wearing a high-waisted mint green bikini that accentuated her curves and offset her tanned skin perfectly. Her eyes twinkled as she said something to Levi, the Olympics guy, who was standing next to her with his arm slung around her shoulders.  _ Guess they’re coupled up now. Shit.  _ “What’s your name lass?” I asked her, surprising myself with my boldness. She cut off whatever conversation she and Levi were having, very clearly to his annoyance. “I’m Bonnie, how bout you hun?” she answered in an American southern drawl.

“What a coincidence that a bonnie lass like yourself is called Bonnie. I’m Bobby. You sound like you’re pretty far from home.” I responded, my body coursing with excitement at the fact that she was flirting with me while an actual Olympic athlete was hanging off of her.

A melodious laugh bubbled out of her chest, possibly the best laugh I had heard in my life, “Well they say home is where the heart is so I’m really only as far away from home as I am from my dog. And I’m not too knowledgeable on Scottish lingo but I’m gonna assume being a ‘bonnie lass’ is a good thing?” she replied, smirking with her eyebrow quirked up.  _ I love the cheek on this one.  _

“Aye, a very good thing.” I gave her a flirty smile and a wink before moving along to the next girl. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her continuing to eye me up as I walked away.  _ Is there actually a chance for me with her? Even if there is, I can’t take her from Levi. I’m not out to make enemies on the first day. Especially with someone who could snap me in half without blinking. _

There were three more girls in the lineup: a tall ebony woman with long box braids named Hope who looked like the type of girl to bite down during a blowjob if you pissed her off, a pale goth looking woman with pink tipped hair and tattoos named Lottie, and a bubbly curly headed blonde named Jen who was apparently very excited about a new fashion trend she was trying to get going that involved wearing wings I think? I didn’t entirely understand what she was on about but she seemed really excited about it, which was pretty endearing. 

After getting through the introductions I stopped and turned to address the line of girls, “Alright ladies, now that I’ve gotten to meet you all it’s time to ask the question of the day, if you fancy me please step forward.”

After a moment the girls started to move. Elladine stepped forward first, followed by Priya and Jen. My eyes involuntarily flitted over to Bonnie, who appeared to be in a somewhat heated whisper match with Levi. He looked incredibly annoyed, verging on pissed. She cast her gaze downward with a mix of anger and hurt on her face. I couldn’t help but feel a bit bad.  _ What’s that about? Was she going to step forward for me? If so, why is he acting so possessive already? _

I shook my head slightly, remembering the girls were waiting for my decision. I weighed my options as quickly as I could. I almost immediately ruled out Jen. She seemed sweet but a bit too immature for me. 

There was no denying Priya was insanely sexy, but that meant I would constantly be batting other guys away from her. Also I think she could suffocate me with those boobs. Although that sounds like a great way to go. 

It seemed like Elladine would be my best bet. She seemed fairly reserved, which isn’t usually my type, but who knows, maybe she’d come out of her shell as we got to know each other.

“You’re all so gorgeous, this isn’t an easy decision. But there are worse positions to be in than trying to decide which beautiful girl I want to share a bed with.” The girls all giggled, “But I do have to pick one of you, so based on first impressions the girl I’d like to couple up with is Elladine.” Her eyes lit up when I said her name, breaking into a wide smile as I walked towards her. When I reached her I gave her a quick peck on the cheek and took her hand.

The rest of the coupling up went by in a daze as I processed everything. Here I was, standing with a beautiful woman who seemed incredibly eager to get to know me, but I couldn’t help but keep looking over at Bonnie and Levi. She still looked a bit sad, a stark difference from the sparkle in her eyes when I first saw her.  _ How is that going to work? She already seems unhappy with him and it hasn’t even been an hour. But he seems pretty set on her already considering how territorial he’s being. _

In the end Lottie ended up with the Irish hippie Rocco, Hope with the buff underwear model, whose name was in fact Mason, Priya with the Latino guy in basketball shorts (Cameron? Callum? I don’t know), and Jen with Gary. Poor Jen had ended up getting picked last after, according to Elladine, stepping forward for everyone except Basketball Shorts.  _ Poor girl. She seems so kindhearted. Maybe she’s just a little too eager. _

**********

After everyone was coupled up we all dispersed across the lawn, taking the opportunity to get alone time with our new partners. I grabbed two blue bean bags and set them down on the astroturf for me and Elladine, throwing myself down into one and patting the other to motion her to sit. She gave me a grateful smile before lowering herself down to sit next to me.

We talked for a while about ourselves: our jobs, hobbies, our type on paper, etc. She was apparently a glassblower from Cardiff (don’t make jokes she’s heard them all). Her type was a cheeky, outgoing, family oriented guy who knows how to have fun but also when to be serious.  _ Eh I kinda fit that I guess. _

The more we talked the more I realized she had the personality of a slice of white bread, struggling to keep up with any sort of banter I tried and barely laughing at any of my jokes.  _ I really don’t see this going anywhere. I feel like I’m talking to my gran’s deaf hamster.  _ As I desperately tried to keep up a basic conversation with her I kept hearing Bonnie’s gorgeous laugh from across the lawn. It was quickly becoming my new favorite sound. I knew I was going to go out of my way to make her laugh as much as I could. It became so intoxicating I was barely listening to Elladine anymore, straining to make sure I heard every snicker and giggle Bonnie let out.

We soon heard a ding from across the lawn, followed by Jen’s shrill voice shouting, “I GOT A TEXT!”

I jumped up, holding out my hand to hoist Ella up. As we made our way over I noticed Bonnie was standing closer to Levi again, looking more happy and cheerful than she had before.  _ Am I a bad person for hoping they burn out quickly? I can already tell it’s gonna be hard to be around them when they’re happy together. _

Once we all arrived Jen read out the text:

**Now that you’ve all had the chance to get to know each other it’s time to play a game to test your knowledge. Please make your way to the firepit for a game of two truths and a lie. When it’s your turn you will need to list three facts about yourself, two being true and one being a lie. It will be up to the other Islanders to determine which one is the lie.**

**#humanliedetector #tobehonest**

Everyone cheered as we jogged over to the firepit. We all took a seat on the wooden u-shaped bench around the pit next to our partners. Scanning around the semi-circle you could see which couples were clicking and which weren’t. Priya and Basketball Shorts (I should probably learn his real name) seemed to be getting on well. He had his arm wrapped around her shoulders while she snuggled down into his side. Jen and Gary sat next to each other but kept a small space between them, shrinking themselves down awkwardly. Hope and Mason seemed to be getting on, bodies draped over each other as she giggled at something he said. Lottie and Rocco weren’t snuggled up, but they were smiling and laughing, seemingly bantering along well. 

After looking around the circle Elladine scooched closer to me, placing her hand on my thigh.  _ Oh okay you’re more interested now that everyone else can see. Gotcha.  _ I leaned back and put my arm across the back of the bench, fiddling with the fabric of the bright pink cushion behind us. I didn’t really want to snuggle up to her but I didn’t want to seem like an asshole either so I figured it was a good compromise. Ella’s shoulders slumped a bit as she started chewing the inside of her lip, clearly put off by my lack of physical affection. I felt a bit bad but I didn’t want to put on a show just for the sake of image.

After a few moments Levi’s phone went off, indicating he was starting the game. “Okay here are my three: I’ve hooked up with someone famous, I’ve never travelled outside of Europe, and I make incredible homemade pasta sauce.” After finishing his list he flashed everyone a dazzling grin, clearly loving to be the center of attention.

Gary stared at him for a few seconds, brow furrowed in concentration, “I don’t think you’ve hooked up with someone famous.” Levi just smirked in response.  _ I think Gary and I are gonna be friends.  _

Bonnie tapped her baby blue fingernails on her chin as she looked at Levi, “I think Gary’s right. I don’t think you’ve hooked up with a celebrity.” Levi twisted towards her, face scrunched up in annoyance, seemingly offended by her guess.

“Sorry to break it to you both but I have hooked up with a famous singer. I can’t say who but let’s just say it was absolutely incredible.” Bonnie rolled her eyes when he wasn’t looking. I hid my laugh with a cough. I looked over at Gary, who appeared to also be holding back a laugh.

Levi continued his explanation, not seeming to notice our reactions, “The truth is I have travelled outside Europe. I went to Japan for the Olympics.” He turned to Bonnie, “I figured you would have guessed that.”

She shrugged, “I didn’t really think about it like that. I’m sorry.” She looked genuinely downtrodden at his annoyance.  _ Geez dude chill. You’ve only known each other for an hour. Although I get the feeling you mention your Olympics trip pretty frequently so I guess maybe she should’ve guessed it. Did she get it wrong on purpose? That’d be kind of funny if she did but if that’s the case I don’t think she realized he’d react that way or she wouldn’t have done it.  _ I met her gaze as she glanced back up,  **you okay?** I mouthed at her. She gave me a small, sweet smile as she nodded,  **thank you** , she mouthed back as her smile spread into a genuine grin. I returned it, thrilled that I was able to cheer her up.

During my exchange with Bonnie I completely missed Gary’s list, but apparently he’s never had sex in public, so I figured his lie had something to do with that. I laughed along with everyone else, hoping no one noticed I wasn’t paying attention. I thought I had gotten away with it until Elladine nudged me with her elbow, “Have a good conversation?” she asked, tone thick with aggravation. 

“Hmm?” I responded, hoping playing dumb would get me out of whatever trouble I was clearly in. 

She rolled her eyes before replying, “Seemed like Bonnie had your attention. Nice to know someone did, I guess.”  _ Damn what is everyone’s deal? We all just met. It's not like we’re married. _

I shrugged it off, figuring not saying anything would be best. She rolled her eyes again and crossed her arms over her chest.

Thankfully my phone beeped before she could say anything else.  _ Thank god. Saved by the bell.  _ “Hmmmm okay give me a second. I have to sort out all my lies.” I joked, stroking my chin in pretend contemplation. I saw Bonnie’s shoulders shake a bit from across the pit as she held in laughter, making me smile to myself.

“Okay here’s what I’ve got: When I was a teenager I was in a punk band, my favorite season is winter, and I once lasted three and a half minutes on a mechanical bull.” After listing my two truths and a lie I sat back, waiting for everyone’s guesses.

Levi responded first, “No way you lasted that long on a mechanical bull. That requires some serious leg strength.” Mason and Basketball Shorts nodded along with Levi.

I didn’t miss the subtle insult in that comment but I kept a straight face and shrugged, trying not to give anything away. 

Elladine spoke up next, “I could see him lasting that long on a bull. He was probably trying to outdo his mates. I don’t think he was in a punk band. He’s too sweet.” She fluttered her eyelashes up at me. I gave her a small smile as I tried to keep myself from laughing.

The last person to chime in was Bonnie. “I think you’re both wrong. Bobby’s from Scotland so I imagine he’s been through some brutal winters. Having to go through that for your whole life would probably put you off of that sort of weather. So I think the winter thing is a lie.”

I tapped my nose as I smiled. “Bonnie got it. I enjoyed the winter for a bit when I was a kid but as I got older I grew to really hate it. My favorite season is summer, at least in Scotland. It’s a bit toastier here though.” I said with a chuckle.

Bonnie smiled in response, “Me too! Summer is just so beautiful. I love walking on the beach or through the meadows near my house as the sun shines down. The heat reminds me of home. And the sunsets are always so beautiful.” Her eyes lit up as she spoke, making my heart swell.

Levi cleared his throat, “So you really lasted three and half minutes on a mechanical bull?”

“Scout’s honor.” I replied as I gave him a smug grin. He scowled a bit, forcing me to hold back a chuckle.

Elladine’s phone was the next to go off. She fiddled with the ends of her hair. “Hmmmm okay. I’ve never had a pet, my hair is naturally blonde but I dye it dark, and I don’t believe aliens exist.”

I stared her down for a few moments, trying to suss out what the lie could be. “Elladine seems pretty grounded, so I could see it being hard for her to believe in something as out there as aliens. I could see her actually being blonde. So I think the pet thing is a lie.”

She frowned at me as everyone else deliberated. Most people agreed with me besides Mason, who thought the natural blonde thing was the lie.

Elladine waited until everyone was done guessing to tell us the correct answer. “Mason was right. I’ve never had a pet, I’m just not a fan of cats or dogs and I feel like small animals in cages are kind of pointless to have. I wouldn’t say no to a goldfish or something I guess. But no my hair isn’t naturally blonde. I’ve actually never dyed my hair before. I’ve always wanted to but I’ve always been too nervous to actually do it.”

I blinked at her in shock.  _ Who doesn’t like dogs? They’re the best!  _ As if she could read my mind, Bonnie spoke up, “Who doesn’t like dogs? They’re so fun and sweet! And there’s so many different breeds that you can almost guarantee you’ll find a type of dog that suits you. My boy Roger is the sweetest.” I beamed at her, filled with warmth as she spoke.

Elladine frowned and clenched her jaw, “Well not all of us want our homes to be covered in fur and slobber.”

Bonnie looked taken aback by her reply, “Oh sorry I didn’t mean to offend you.” she said in a meek voice, wringing her hands as she looked down at the ground. My heart broke seeing her upset because Elladine was rude and overreacted. I knew that feeling though. I always hated upsetting people too. I leaned down a bit to meet her eyes and gave her a warm smile. She returned it gratefully, making me smile wider.

At that moment Bonnie’s phone went off. She cocked her head to the side and chewed on the inside of her lip as she figured out what she was going to say. “Okay here goes: I’m trilingual, I’m an only child, and my favorite liquor is fireball.” 

Levi stayed silent for a moment as he debated which one was the lie. “Bonnie seems like a strong girl, I think she could handle fireball. I could also see her being an only child, she kind of gives off that vibe. So I think the lie is that she’s trilingual.”

Her face remained neutral as she looked around the pit, “Any other guesses?”

I decided to chime in, “I don’t think you’re an only child. Just something about you makes me feel like you have at least one sibling.” Levi threw me a glare. I refused to meet his gaze.

The rest of the islanders deliberated, not seeming to be able to come to a consensus. After everyone put their two cents in Bonnie gave us the answer, “The lie is that I’m an only child. I have two older brothers and a younger sister. I’ve always loved cinnamon so I quickly took a liking to fireball. And along with English I also speak Spanish and Portuguese. I learned Spanish to be able to communicate with our Spanish speaking patients and after learning Spanish Portuguese came relatively easily.

_ Patients?  _ “Did you say patients? Where do you work?” I asked.

She perked up when I asked about her job, “I’m an x-ray technician at a low income emergency clinic in Manchester.” 

“That’s awesome! I work at a hospital as well. I’m just a caterer but I love it.” 

Her eyes lit up as she responded, “Hey caterers are vital to patient care. Never call yourself ‘just a caterer’.”

_ She’s so sweet.  _ I smiled wide, “Thanks lass.” 

Levi cleared his throat loudly, “Shall we carry on?” He seemed extra peeved.

**********

The game went on for a few more rounds but I didn’t really pay attention. Bonnie and I kept making eye contact with each other, making silly faces and mouthing jokes as the others discussed their guesses for each others’ lies. I didn’t even care about the dirty looks Levi and Elladine were giving us. I was so captivated by her, so intoxicated by her presence.  _ If only I had gotten first pick. We could’ve been together right now. _

Suddenly my phone beeped. Confused, I pulled it out of my pocket and read off the text.

**Islanders, it’s time to get ready for your first night in the villa. You will be joined by a special guest, so make sure to dress to impress.**

**#bombshell #partycrasher**

Everyone fell silent. Lottie gulped hard as she looked around at the group, “A special guest? As in a new islander? What if it’s another girl?”

Basketball Shorts looked over at Priya with a worried expression, “Or another boy.”

I jumped up, eager to ease the tension, “Well there’s only one way to find out! Let’s go get ready for this party!”

Everyone stood up and started making their way into the villa. Shortly before I stepped through the doors I felt someone grab my arm. I turned to see Levi standing next to me, “Can we have a chat mate?”  _ Oh shit. _

“Yeah no problem. What’s up?” I replied as everyone walked past us into the villa. I tried to sound as relaxed as I could. I saw Bonnie hesitate as she saw us talking before Priya grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up to the girl’s dressing room.

He scowled as he hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his tiny red swim trunks, “I noticed you and Bonnie seem to be getting on well. It’s cool if you two want to be friends but I really don’t think you’re her type. She seems to be looking for a man, someone who can take care of her. I just don’t think you’re that guy.”

I furrowed my brow, feeling a mix of hurt from him blatantly insulting me and pissed that he thought I needed his permission to talk to a girl he’d known for less than half a day. “As much as I appreciate the advice I think it’s more so up to her to decide who’s her type. And I don’t need your permission to talk to her.” I replied with a sarcastic grin.

Levi’s expression hardened and his jaw clenched. “Watch yourself bruv. I’m her partner, not you. And let’s face it you’d be punching beyond belief with her.”

Even though I knew he was right I didn’t want to give him the satisfaction, “Well I guess we’ll just have to see how things play out won’t we?” I challenged, forcing my body to stand tall despite how intimidated I was.

“That’s okay. I don’t mind the competition. Not that you’re much of an opponent.” With that he turned around and headed up the stairs to the boy’s dressing room.

After he was out of sight I let out a shaky breath. As much as I hated to admit it he wasn’t wrong. I was no match for him. She’d have to be absolutely daft to pick me over someone like him. Even if he was a prick he could offer her so much more than I could.

I slowly drug myself up the stairs, dreading having to get changed in front of a bunch of lads with much better bodies than me. Maybe a new boy wouldn’t be so bad. Then I could be booted and put out of my misery.


	2. Cute Boys Don't Go For Plain Janes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie and Bobby are both quickly growing tired of their partners and a new arrival rubs some girls the wrong way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos appreciated!
> 
> PS If it seems like I'm exaggerating Bonnie's southern-ness I'm not intending to I'm actually from the south and this is how I talk lol

**Bonnie POV**

I felt my nerves set in as I tried to pick out an outfit for the evening. Not only was a new islander coming in but clearly something was going on with Levi and Bobby. Truthfully I stepped forward for Levi because I thought he was hot, but now that we were together I was starting to regret my decision. While he could definitely make me laugh he was also unbelievably possessive and arrogant.  _ If I hear the word Olympics one more time I’m self-immolating.  _

Bobby was something else though. He was handsome in a completely different way. His body was really nice too, just in a more lean and toned rather than bulky and built way. And his adorable freckles and gorgeous amber eyes made me weak at the knees.

His personality was so lovely too. He was silly and goofy but also seemed to genuinely care about others. After all, he checked in with me after Levi snapped over that dumb two truths and a lie thing. He just seemed so wonderful, and I definitely wanted to get to know him better. I felt a bit bad thinking I would be tossing Levi to the side but I couldn’t deny the attraction I felt towards Bobby.  _ Would he even go for me though? I’m pretty average looking compared to all these other girls. _

I moved my thoughts back to figuring out what to wear. Finally I decided on a flowy, knee length, navy blue halter dress that hugged me tightly around my waist and spilled out the perfect amount of cleavage. I paired it with a pair of strappy black heels and a long silver chain necklace.

I braided the front pieces of my hair back into waterfall braids along both sides of my head. I adjusted the three hoops in my cartilage and put in silver dangly rod earrings in the first holes on my earlobes and small diamond studs in the second ones. After applying a simple makeup look I made my way downstairs. I couldn’t help but notice the dirty look Elladine gave me as I walked out the door of the dressing room.  _ Is she still upset about the dog thing? I really didn’t mean much by it. Or does that have to do with Bobby? I didn’t realize she was already attached. They don’t seem to have a ton of chemistry. _

I figured ignoring it would be better than trying to address it and potentially instigating something so I went ahead and made my way downstairs. Once I reached the living room I spotted Bobby sitting by himself on the couch, elbows on his knees as he leaned forward with his head in his hands. He was wearing a floral short sleeve button up with the top few buttons unbuttoned, tucked into khaki shorts. The look really suited him, showing off his toned, freckled chest.

“You alright?” I asked as I sat down next to him. He jerked his head up as I spoke. “Oh sorry I didn’t mean to startle you!”

He just chuckled, “It’s okay lass I just didn’t hear you come in. Deep in thought I guess.” He looked me up and down. “That’s a lovely dress. It looks great on you.”

I blushed at the compliment, “Thanks. My best friend Maddie took me shopping after I got cast to be on the show. She said none of my clothes were ‘Love Island Tier’. She wasn’t entirely wrong but it feels weird to have all these new clothes.” I chuckled remembering Maddie lecturing me on how to use my clothes to make a good impression.

“Well she has great taste. So do you mind me asking you where you’re from?” he asked, seeming a bit nervous.

“Not at all. I’m from Kentucky, it’s a state in the south near the east coast.”

His brow furrowed a bit, “And you said you live in Manchester now right? That’s a big move.”

I nodded, “I just needed to get away, get a fresh start.” I paused for a moment, ”Wait, that makes me sound like a fugitive! I’m not, I swear!” I laughed as I stumbled over my words a bit.

He threw his head back laughing, “Well now that you pointed it out I can’t help but wonder if you really are a fugitive. Did you rob a bank? Kill someone? Steal the Declaration of Independence?”

I started laughing too, “That’s for me to know and you to find out,” I joked, throwing him a wink.

Suddenly someone across the room cleared their throat. We turned to see Elladine standing at the bottom of the stairs, hands on her hips and lips pursed in a thin line. She was wearing a strapless blue bodycon dress and silver heels with her hair braided to the side. “Let’s go get some drinks babe.” She said as she angled her body towards Bobby.

He sighed as he rose from the couch and crossed the room to her. When he reached her she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek, then turned to me and sneered slightly. It took everything in me not to roll my eyes.  _ Looks like I’m back on the elementary school playground. _

I gave her a phony smile before standing up, “I’m gonna see if we can get some music going and get this party started for real.”

Bobby grinned at me, “Good shout Bonnie. Try not to break any rules now.” He shot me a wink, making me giggle.

“No promises.” I retorted, returning his wink. Elladine scowled before wrapping her arm around his and tugging him towards the outdoor kitchen.  _ Sheesh how old is she? _

Shaking it off I made my way out to the lawn. The production crew had put out black table cloth covered tables with ice buckets of champagne on each. The outdoor area had twinkling lights above it, weaving in and out of each other to make a glowing net. As I was admiring the beauty of it all party music started thumping through the massive speakers. 

Suddenly Priya grabbed my hand and pulled me out to the middle of the garden. Taking both my hands she started dancing to the beat, swinging me around with her. I giggled and blushed, “I’m not a very good dancer.”

Priya shouted over the music, “Nonsense gorgeous. Just move your hips to the beat and let the rest of your body go with them. You’ve got a killer figure so you’re halfway there.” She winked at me. 

I was still a bit self-conscious but I decided to take her advice and move to the rhythm with her. I started to loosen up a bit as the song went on, even verging on having fun. Priya was such a free spirit and we were becoming friends fast. 

At the end of the song she jumped in excitement, “See I told you! You’re a natural babes. Champagne time?” 

I giggled at her and held out my arm for her, “Let’s go!” She hooked her arm in mine and skipped with me to the nearest table, her silver sheath dress whipping around with her movements. 

As she popped the cork with ease I felt a warm hand on the small of my back. I turned to see Levi smiling down at me. He had on a plain white t-shirt and worn blue jeans. Not exactly party clothes but he still looked nice. “Hey sweetie. Having fun?” I asked. 

“So far so good. How about you, love?” He replied, flashing me another dazzling smile.  _ I would bet my entire life’s savings he practices that smile in the mirror at least twice a day.  _

“Yeah I’m enjoying myself. Want some champagne?” I gave him a small smile. 

He scowled, “I was hoping for a dance actually.”

I frowned a bit, confused as to why he was annoyed, “Sure sounds great.” 

I turned to Priya, “See you in a bit hun.”

She rolled her eyes when Levi wasn’t looking, “Okay babes. You owe me a glass of bubbly though.” She threw me a wink. I smiled back at her. 

**********

Levi kept me on the dance floor with him for a good portion of the night. He only let me go when a text announced the new arrival. He actually dashed away, making me roll my eyes.  _ Don’t worry I was done dancing anyway.  _

Priya made her way to me, hooking her arm in mine, “Ready to meet the new islander?”

I sighed, “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

By the time we got to the firepit the boys, minus Bobby, were surrounding the new arrival.  _ Must be a girl. _

Priya, Jen and I pushed our way through the boys to greet her while Lottie, Hope and Elladine hung back. 

We were greeted by a short girl with long curly hair dyed bright red. She was wearing a champagne colored dress that barely went past her curvy hips. She flashed everyone a bright smile, “My name’s Cherry! It’s great to meet everyone!”

The boys berated her with questions: what’s your type on paper, where are you from, how old are you, what do you do. I honestly felt a bit bad for her. She probably felt a bit overwhelmed. 

“Wow you boys are a lot! Well I’m 21 from Suffolk. I’m a West End performer and my type is cheeky flirty boys who know how to have a good time.” 

I walked up to her and gave her a hug, “It’s so great to meet you! My name’s Bonnie. I hope the boys aren’t giving you too hard of a time. I love your hair by the way!”

Her eyes lit up, “Thank you! I was a bit worried the girls would be upset about me coming in.”

Priya came up and air kissed both her cheeks, “Of course not babes. You had no control over when you came in.”

She gave us a relieved smile. Jen came up and introduced herself too. We looked back and saw the rest of the girls still huddled behind us, whispering and throwing Cherry dirty looks. 

Her face fell a bit when she saw them, “Oh I guess they’re not too happy about me.” She started wringing her hands. 

I squeezed her shoulder, “Don’t worry about it girl. They’re probably just feeling nervous. It’s got nothing to do with you.”

She gave me a grateful smile. Priya chimed in, “Well how about we get you a glass of bubbly and really get this party started!”

Cherry smiled and bounced over to the nearest champagne bucket with us. Priya poured us all a glass, “Cheers to our first night in the Love Island Villa!” The four of us clinked our glasses together. After finishing off our champagne we headed back to the dance floor. 

Not long after we started dancing the boys came back, all wanting to dance with Cherry. I gave her a big smile and a thumbs up.  _ She should have a good time. She’s such a sweetheart.  _ Priya, Jen and I kept dancing together, determined to keep having a good time despite the tension from Cherry coming in.

Eventually Bobby broke off from Elladine and joined the three of us, “You lot having fun?”

I automatically broke into a huge grin. “Definitely. Cherry seems really sweet and they’re playing some great music to dance to. How ‘bout you?”

“Kinda wish I got to meet her but I’m having a pretty good time.” After he finished his sentence he grabbed my hand and twirled me, making me giggle like crazy.

“What was that for?” I managed to get out through giggles.

He gave me a toothy grin, “Just wanted to make ye laugh.”  _ How does someone like you even exist? Did the universe make you just for me? _

Before I could respond Elladine came over and tapped Bobby on the shoulder. She glanced down at our joined hands and pursed her lips in a thin line. She plastered on a fake smile, “Bobby dear we haven’t had any champagne yet. Care to get us some glasses?”

He shifted his feet uncomfortably, “Sure I’ll be right back.” He shot us an apologetic look as he walked off. 

Elladine turned to us once he was out of earshot, “So what do you three think of the new girl? We saw you leave us behind to go meet her.” The irritation in her tone was unmistakable. 

Priya gave her a fake smile, “She’s absolutely lovely. You’d know that if you had gone and greeted her though.” Jen and I were both fighting down laughs.  _ Damn I knew I liked you.  _

Elladine narrowed her eyes at Priya. She looked like she was about to respond until her eyes flitted over to Cherry, who was chatting with Bobby. She was laughing as he gestured emphatically. I felt a small smile creep up on my face.  _ I’m glad he’s cheering her up. Hope, Elladine and Lottie are acting like children.  _

Elladine gave us one last angry look before stomping off towards Bobby and Cherry. Jen piped up, “Poor Cherry. You know Elladine is about to be so mean to her.”

I nodded, “She’s acting like Bobby’s her property. It’s so frustrating. How the hell is anyone else gonna get to know him when he isn’t allowed within 5 feet of another girl?”

Priya smirked and raised an eyebrow at me, “Oh are there other people wanting to get to know him?”

I felt my cheeks heat up, “Okay maybe I have a bit of a crush but between Elladine and Levi I won’t be able to get to know him anyways. And honestly I don’t think he’d go for me.”

Jen snorted a laugh, “Really? You honestly can’t see him giving you heart eyes pretty much all the time? Or him going out of his way to make you laugh?” Priya nodded along with Jen. 

I rolled my eyes, “Y’all are imagining things.”

Priya sighed heavily, “If you say so.”

**********

As the night went on we all got pretty tired and eventually agreed it was time for bed. I followed the girls up to the dressing room to get ready to hit the hay. Maddie had bought me a ton of sexy nightwear but I wasn’t super comfortable wearing that in a room full of strangers, at least not yet so I donned an oversized Louisville Brecks t-shirt I had managed to smuggle in without Maddie noticing and a pair of blue silk shorts. 

Once I had taken off my makeup and tied my hair in a low bun I headed into the communal bedroom. The second I stepped in I was greeted by utter chaos. Apparently everyone was fighting over which couple got the corner bed for more “privacy”. Hope argued that her and Mason should get it because they were “the closest”.

Levi gave me an expectant look. Honestly I didn’t want privacy. I wanted to be smack down in the damn middle. He just seemed like a handsy guy and I wasn’t wanting to go there so soon. Especially with him. 

I spoke up, “I think Hope and Mason should have it. I’m not too bothered.” Hope shot me a smile, probably the first one she had given me since we got there. 

Levi frowned at me, “You didn’t want it for us? I thought maybe some privacy would’ve been nice for us.”

I shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant, “Eh I’m tired and wanted to stop the argument.”  _ I also didn’t want you trying to creep on me.  _

His frown turned into a scowl, “Well if that’s how you feel,” He eyed me up and down, “Those are interesting pajamas.” 

I definitely didn’t miss the condescending tone but plastered on a phony sweet smile, “Thanks honey. They’re very comfortable.”

I heard a soft chuckle to our right. I turned my head slightly to see Bobby and Elladine had taken the bed next to us. I struggled to fight down a smirk. 

Levi rolled his eyes before climbing into bed. I gave Priya, Cherry and Jen quick goodnight hugs before crawling in beside him. I laid down flat and grabbed the sleep mask the producers had provided us, hoping to avoid conversation with Levi. 

Unfortunately I wasn’t fast enough. Levi rolled over to face me. I tried to subtly put some distance between us as I rolled over to look at him. “Do you usually wake up early? I get up in the mornings to swim and I don’t want to bother you.”

I gave him a small smile, “No it’s all good I have the first shift at the clinic so I’m usually up pretty early as well.”

He perked up, “Great! If you want you can come watch me swim.”

I furrowed my brow a bit in confusion, “No offense but I feel like that might get a bit boring. Just watching one person swim laps seems like it’d be a bit monotonous.”

He scowled at me, “I disagree but if that's what you think then that’s fine.”  _ I wasn’t exactly asking for permission dude. Geez why are you so touchy about the dumbest stuff? _

He huffed before rolling over. I rolled the opposite way and was about to pull my sleep mask on until I saw Bobby facing our bed. He made eye contact with me and frowned a bit.  **Everything okay?** He mouthed at me. 

I smiled and nodded  **Levi being Levi. No biggie.** He chuckled a bit  **Goodnight Bon-Bon.**

I rolled my eyes and giggled lightly.  **Goodnight Bobby** I mouthed back. I pulled my mask on and drifted to sleep, feeling a bit better after talking to Bobby. 

  
  



	3. Can I Have This Dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 in the villa is a whirlwind of friendships, competitions and budding romances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit this chapter went a completely different direction than I had initially planned and kinda threw off my whole outline so this may not be as slow of a burn as I had planned but oh well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> PS I decided to make Bobby multi-talented so in this fic he is a dancing baking extraordinaire.

**Bobby POV**

As usual, I woke up with the sun. I had planned on staying in bed until I rolled over and saw Bonnie was no longer in bed with Levi.  _ Got to get up without waking Elladine.  _ I slid out from under the covers slowly, trying to move the bed as little as possible. After making a successful exit I bounded downstairs.

After coming up empty searching for Bonnie in the villa I made my way outside. My lips spread into a wide grin when I saw her cooking in the outdoor kitchen. As I approached her I heard her singing.

“...driving us to your house. But you rolled in with your hair in the wind baby without warning. I was doing alright but just your sight had my heart storming. The moon went hiding, stars quit shining, rain was dropping, thunder ‘n lightning. You wrecked my whole world when you came. And hit me like a hurricane.”

I sat listening to her for a bit before I spoke, “You’ve got a nice voice.”

Bonnie jumped and whipped around, wielding a spatula like a knife, “Shit! You scared me!” She lowered the spatula down once she realized it was me.

I chuckled, “You gonna kill me with a spatula? You’ll have to move countries again if you do.”

She rolled her eyes and smiled at me, “What are you doing up so early?”

“I could ask you the same question Bon-Bon.”

She rolled her eyes again, “First, not sure how I feel about that nickname. Second, I work first shift at the clinic so I’m always up early. Your turn.”

“Aw you don’t like Bon-Bon? How about Bonster? Or Bonanza?” I joked.

“How about Bonnie? And you still haven’t answered my question” She retorted, raising an eyebrow and smirking slightly.

“I also get up early for work. Hospital breakfast isn’t gonna make itself,” I paused for a second, “And I refuse to let you walk away without a good nickname.”

She chuckled a bit, “Okay fine, I’ll take Bon-Bon. But on two conditions.”

I raised my eyebrow, “Alright, what are they?”

“I get to give you a nickname, and you’re the only one allowed to call me Bon-Bon.”

I smiled to myself.  _ I like having a thing that’s just ours.  _ “I accept these terms. But I also get to approve my nickname. And you will also be the only one allowed to use it.”

She tapped her chin in pretend contemplation, “Okay deal. Give me some time to think of a good one.”

I smiled at her, “Take your time lass. I expect something good,” an unpleasant thought suddenly occurred to me, “You making breakfast for Levi?”

She let out a snort, “He wishes. No more like finding a way to avoid him giving me more shit over not wanting to watch him swim.” She dramatically rolled her eyes.

Relief washed over me. “Wait what?” 

She sighed heavily, “Long story short when he found out I also woke up early he assumed I should be blessed with the joy of watching him swim laps, which frankly sounds more boring than watching paint dry.”

I chuckled, “Not going well then?”  _ Is it bad that I hope it isn’t? _

She chuckled lightly, “Not exactly. While he can be funny at times I didn’t realize he would be so insufferably arrogant...Maybe the tiny red shorts should’ve given it away?”

I threw my head back laughing, “Maybe. Is it that bad though?”  _ I already know it is. _

She turned back to her breakfast for a moment, “You know how if you hear a word over and over it starts to lose meaning?”

“Yeah…”

She turned back around, “Well that’s how the word Olympics is starting to feel for me.” I threw my head back again, laughing even harder than before. Her mouth opened to say something else but suddenly she closed it and frowned, looking past my shoulder. I turned around and saw Levi approaching.

He scowled at me for a second before putting on a fake smile, “Morning. Breakfast smells great Bonnie. Enough for two I see?”

She returned his fake smile, “Yeah, but I figured you would want to wait till after your swim for your breakfast so I made this for Ro and me.”

_ Ro? Guess that’s her nickname for me.  _ I turned so Levi wouldn’t see my smile.

He cleared his throat, “Well I hope  _ Ro  _ sees to it that my partner has a great breakfast.” He turned on his heel and ran to the pool, diving in gracefully.

I turned back to Bonnie, “Uh Ro?”

She smirked a bit, “Yeah. Like the beginning of Robert. My nickname for you.”

I laughed and shook my head, “Well I’m not gonna lie I kind of hate it but it sounds alright when you say it.” She smiled wide before plating the omelettes she was making for us.

********

After breakfast with Bonnie I spent most of the morning with the lads. I was starting to really like Gary and Mason. While they were both a good bit younger than me, they were great to spend time with and always up for a laugh. 

“How’re your couples going?” I asked the two of them. 

Mason rolled his eyes and sighed heavily, “Hope seemed cool at first but she’s been so fucking clingy it’s driving me mad. I think she’s trying to go for those ‘power couple’ sort of vibes but that isn’t me. I want things to be a little more natural.”

Gary nodded, “Yeah I think me and Jen aren’t on the same page. She’s sweet but she’s just so posh. I can’t see her going down to the pub with me. How about you Bobs?”

I was about to answer when Elladine plopped down in the bean bag next to me, “We’re doing great, aren’t we love?” I gave her a strained smile. The boys shot me a knowing look before diving into some idle chit-chat.

I started zoning out of the conversation as I watched Bonnie. After breakfast she had gone upstairs and gotten changed into a dark purple bikini that accentuated her ‘personalities’ beautifully. She had let her hair out of its bun so it now flowed in soft waves down to her shoulders. 

She was getting on really well with Priya, and they were both taking Jen and Cherry under their wing. They were the only girls over 25 so I guess it made sense for them to take on the older sister roles. And after all Bonnie actually was an older sister. 

She was hypnotizing to be around. The way she cared for everyone was so heartwarming. It was hard to be sad around her. Despite Hope, Lottie and Elladine being so standoffish she still tried to include them. I had never met anyone so kind. 

I didn’t quite realize how much I was staring and Elladine elbowed me. “Take a picture, it'll last longer.”

“Hmmm?” I turned to her, still hoping the playing dumb act would work. 

She huffed and rolled her eyes, “You’re staring at Bonnie. Again.”

_ Shit gotta think of a reason I was staring other than I’m a creep that’s infatuated with a girl insanely out of my league.  _ “Oh I didn’t realize. I was just zoned out. Hope I didn’t creep her out.” I let out a nervous laugh. 

Elladine rolled her eyes, sinking down into her bean bag and crossing her arms over her chest. 

Thankfully Mason’s phone beeped before she could continue grilling me. “I GOT A TEXT!” Everyone rushed over to hear Mason read it out. 

**Islanders, it’s time to find out which of the boys can put their money where their mouth is. Get ready for today’s challenge ‘Pucker Up’**

**#getlippy #loveisblind**

We all looked around at each other with wide eyes. “Well what are we waiting for? Let’s get cracking!” Mason exclaimed. We all jogged after him to the challenge stage. 

**********

When we got to the challenge stage the producers put blindfolds and noise cancelling headphones on all the girls. Camilo read off the rules of the challenge: each boy would go down the line and kiss each of the girls. The girls would then rate the kiss on a scale from 1-10. The boy with the most points at the end of the game won a ‘special prize’.

We were each assigned a number and when it was our turn we would kiss each of the girls. Once we were done they would hear a beep and would give their number to Camilo, who would mark the board accordingly. Rocco was number one, Gary was number two, I was number three, Levi was number four, Camilo was number five, and Mason was number six.

I anxiously awaited my turn, watching Rocco and Gary kiss each of the girls. So far Gary was in the lead, getting 7’s and 8’s. Rocco got 4’s and 5’s from everyone but Lottie, who gave him an 8. It was honestly surprisingly cute.

Finally it was my turn. The girls were lined up with Hope first, followed by Jen, Cherry, Bonnie, Priya, Lottie, and lastly Elladine. 

I gave a decent effort for most of the girls, a soft gentle kiss with a bit of tongue if they were okay with it. Bonnie was the only one I went all out for. 

When I moved down the line to stand in front of her I instantly felt my hands start to clam up. I wiped them on my swim trunks before I slid my hand under her hair to hold the back of her neck. I gently pulled her face to meet mine, her lips soft and inviting. 

The kiss quickly grew more intense as she slid her hands up my chest and wound them around my neck. I ran my tongue across her bottom lip and she instantly invited me into her mouth. She tasted like strawberries and honey. I wanted nothing more than to stand and kiss her all day but all too soon I had to pull away. 

I gave the same effort down the rest of the line as I did the first half. Even after finishing my kiss with Elladine I couldn’t stop thinking about Bonnie. Her soft skin, strawberry lips, sweet wildflower smell. I was so out of it I didn’t even pay attention to my scores. 

I glanced back at the board and saw I got 6’s and 7’s, except Bonnie, who gave me a 9. Excitement coursed through my veins.  _ She thinks I’m a good kisser.  _

The rest of the game was relatively boring. I got a bit of a kick out of Levi’s embarrassingly low scores. I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing at him as he pouted. 

At the end Mason won, all the girls gave him an 8, except Cherry, who gave him a 9, and Bonnie who gave him a 7. It took all my strength to fight off a smile when I saw I was the only one she gave a score higher than 7, and had given Levi a 3, much to his chagrin.

After all the scores were tallied up the girls were allowed to take off their masks and headphones. Slowly Camilo revealed each boy’s names. Bonnie’s eyes widened slightly when she saw my name. I almost thought I saw the corners of her lips turn up slightly, but decided I probably imagined it.

After all the names were revealed Mason’s phone beeped:

**Congratulations Mason for being rated the best kisser. Because Cherry rated you the highest you two will be going on a date outside the villa.**

**#crackon #firstdatenerves**

Everyone clapped except Hope, who was staring daggers at Cherry. She stomped over to Mason, aggressively whispering something to him. He lightly set his hands on her shoulders for a moment, whispering softly to her. She jerked away from him and stomped off back towards the villa.

After Hope was out of sight Bonnie bounded over to Cherry, pulling her into a tight hug, “You want some help getting ready gorgeous?” Cherry grinned and nodded enthusiastically. Bonnie looped her arm through Cherry’s and started skipping with her back to the villa.

**********

I sat around chatting with Gary and Rocco while Mason and Cherry were on their date. Even though Rocco gave off those “I use teaching yoga to grab women’s asses” vibes he was actually a pretty cool guy. 

After a while Mason and Cherry walked back into the villa, arm in arm and grinning wide. Priya, Jen and Bonnie ran up to Cherry. Priya hugged Cherry tight, swinging her lightly and swishing her flowy green dress that I assumed Bonnie picked out for her.

The three of them pulled Cherry aside and started talking excitedly. Cherry’s face lit up as she talked to them, clearly grateful for the distraction from Hope pouting nearby while she whispered to Lottie. 

After a while the four of them broke off, Bonnie taking Cherry up to the roof terrace for a chat. I waited what I felt was an appropriate amount of time to not seem creepy and headed after them.

When I opened the door I saw Bonnie and Cherry sat on the far bench, Cherry hunched over, staring down at her hands as Bonnie rubbed small circles on her upper back and spoke to her in a soothing voice. 

They both looked up when they heard me open the door, “Oh sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt.”  _ Actually I did but I didn’t realize Cherry was upset and now I feel like an asshole. _

“It’s okay Bobby! I was actually about to head back downstairs,” she turned to Bonnie, “Thanks for the talk Bonnie. You’re the best.”

Bonnie gave her a kind smile, “Of course sweetie. Everything will be fine. I promise.” She tucked a bit of Cherry’s hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead.

Cherry smiled at her again before turning and walking past me and out the door. She gave me a knowing smile and a wink as she walked by.  _ What was that about? _

I slowly walked over and sat down next to Bonnie, “Is everything okay?”

She nodded, “She’s just worried about who she’s gonna pick when that inevitably rolls around. Don’t tell her I told you this but she wants to pick Mason. She’s just worried about Hope’s reaction.”

I nodded, “That’s fair. Hope does seem to kick off pretty easily.”

She chuckled, “You can say that again. But I told her I think she should talk to Mason about it. They had a lot of fun on their date but it would probably be best to make sure he wants the same thing before potentially causing a big blow up.”

“That’s good advice.”

She gave me a small smile, “Thanks. Cherry reminds me a lot of my sister.”

“Oh yeah you said you had a younger sister. And two older brothers right?” 

Her eyes lit up, “Yeah! That’s sweet that you remembered. My sister Sadie is 25, my brother Mitchell is 30 and my oldest brother Jack is 33.”

“Are the four of you close?” I asked, wanting to learn as much as I could about her.

“Oh for sure. Our dad cheated on our mom and left when Sadie was 5 months old so our mom was left with four kids under 10 and a minimum wage job. We didn’t have much money or help from other family members. There were a lot of really hard times over the years. Even though it sucked it brought us all closer together.” She looked sad for a second but quickly recovered, smiling again. 

“I’m sorry Bonnie. You shouldn’t have had to go through that.” I cautiously put my hand over hers, rubbing small circles with my thumb. 

She gave me a grateful smile. “It’s alright. You live and you learn I guess. Besides I think it’s best I wasn’t raised around my dad. Seems like a dirtbag anyways.”

“I guess that means you don’t have contact with him?”

She sighed heavily, “We did at first. His mistress wasn’t a big fan of us so that made things difficult. Once they got married and she got pregnant with their first kid we were pretty much cut off. As far as I know he works for an insurance company and has a couple of kids with the same chick. We really don’t hear from him much, just cards on our birthdays and that’s pretty much it.”

My heart broke for her.  _ You’re so perfect though. How could anyone not want you in their life? _

“That’s such shite Bon-Bon. If you ask me he’s missing out.”

She smiled up at me as she turned her hand over to hold mine and squeezed it lightly. My heart started pounding in my chest so hard I was sure she could see it.

“Thank you Ro. That’s very sweet of you. Enough about me though. Do you have any siblings?”

“Aye I have an older sister, Cassandra. We just call her Cassie though.”

She grinned at me, “How much older is she?”

“She’s 4 years older than me. Just turned 32 last month.” I chuckled as I remembered her face when she saw the cake I made her that I decorated to look like a grandma.

“I’m guessing you two are close?”

I nodded, “Aye. I definitely got on her nerves when we were kids but as we got older I started annoying her a little less.”

Bonnie laughed loudly, “I bet you played a lot of pranks on her.”

I grinned widely, “Oh you bet I did. One time back when her and her husband first started dating he wanted to take her out dancing so he asked me to teach him the steps to a few. I thought it’d be funny if I taught him the girl’s steps instead of the guy’s. He was so embarrassed when they almost fell down at the beginning of a waltz.” 

Bonnie quirked an eyebrow up, “You know how to dance? Like actual ballroom dances?”

“I sure do lassie. My da made me start taking lessons when I turned 13. He took my ma out dancing on their first date so he’s convinced that’s the proper way to woo a woman.”

“Well I’m a shit dancer so I don’t quite agree but that is a pretty neat skill.” She smiled at me. If I hadn’t known better I would’ve said she had a hint of adoration in her eyes.

“I bet you’re better than you think. And honestly anyone can learn to dance.” I winked at her.

She giggled, “You’re underestimating my lack of coordination.”

I jumped up and held out my hand, “I take that as a challenge Bon-Bon.”

She glanced at my hand and back up at me, “I hope you’re not too attached to your toes. You may lose a few.”

I chuckled, “Eh I have 10 I can probably spare a few.”

She laughed and shook her head before standing and taking my hand. I held our joined hands out to the side and put my other hand on her waist as she laid her hand on my shoulder. I was electrified by her touch and how close we were standing. I could feel her body heat and smell her intoxicating wildflower scent. It took me a few seconds to remember I was supposed to be teaching her to dance.

I shook my head, snapping me back to what I was supposed to be doing, “Alright I’m going to teach you to waltz. You’re first going to step back with your right foot, then step sideways and back with your left, and then bring your right foot next to your left.”

She slowly went through the steps, following my lead. She stumbled a bit as she stared down at her feet.

I took my hand off her waist for a moment and lifted her chin with my forefinger, “It’s easier if you look at me and not your feet.” I placed my hand back on her waist, “Let’s start at the beginning.”

We started again, this time moving through the first three steps a bit easier, “See I told you! You’re a natural. Now we’re going to reverse it. You’re going to step your left foot forward, then bring your right foot out sideways and forwards, and lastly bring your left foot next to your right.”

She moved through the steps even better than before, but I hardly even noticed. Her golden eyes were locked onto mine, hypnotizing me. She probably could’ve told me to start barking and I would’ve done it.

“You okay?” Bonnie asked, looking at me with concern.  _ Oh feck did she actually hypnotize me? _

I coughed, trying to regain my composure, “Yeah I’ve just got a lot on my mind is all.”

“I’m here if you need to talk.” She gave me a sweet smile.  _ How is it possible for someone to be so caring? _

“Thanks lass. I really appreciate that.”

She gave my shoulder a squeeze, making my heart skip a beat, “No problem hun. I’m gonna go check on Cherry. Thanks for the dance lessons. And the listening ear.” She pulled me into a hug before heading out the terrace door and down the stairs.

I plopped down onto the bench, trying to process my thoughts.  _ She’s so perfect. She’s everything I’ve ever dreamed of. But there’s no way she’d ever want to be with me. She could have anyone she wants, why would she ever pick me? _ With a sigh I stood up and headed back downstairs.

**********

Everyone was gathered around the fire pit, each couple sitting together with Cherry standing up front. We had just gotten the text that it was time for her to choose someone to couple up with. Elladine held my hand in a vice-like grip. I tried to scoot as far away from her as I could without drawing suspicion.

Cherry took a deep breath, “I just wanted to say I haven’t taken this decision lightly and I hope at the end of the day we can all be friends. And I want to thank everyone who has been so kind and made me feel welcome.” She smiled over at Bonnie, Jen and Priya.

“With that being said, I want to couple up with this boy because I think we’ve got a lot in common and could have a lot of fun together. We’ve had a few good chats so far and I think we could go far together. So the boy I want to couple up with is Mason.”

Mason jumped up from his seat, bounding over to Cherry and kissing her on the cheek. Hope bolted out of her seat to lunge at Cherry, but Bonnie and Priya jumped in front of her, making a barrier between the two of them.

“You absolute slag! How could you do this?? Mason and I are blatantly the best couple here! Who do you think you are, coming in here and breaking us up?!” Hope screamed at her.

Mason wrapped his arms around Cherry as she cowered, “That’s bang out of order Hope. I like you but I think Cherry and I click better. I’d like a chance to get to know her.”

Hope gave him an incredulous look, “How could you say that?! You’re really pieing me off for a dime store hooker??”

Bonnie stepped in, “Hey! That was uncalled for. I understand you’re upset but there’s no reason to be hurling insults. We all knew this is how the show goes when we signed up for it. Let’s take the time to step away and calm down and maybe talk about this later with cool heads.”

Hope turned her murderous glare to Bonnie, “Why do you think you can boss me around?? You’re nothing but a dumb hick trying her best to look glamorous and failing miserably. You were only chosen for this show because they wanted an American here to bring in a wider audience. Don’t fool yourself into thinking you belong here.”

Bonnie flinched and drew in a few shaky breaths. Rocco jumped up when he saw her struggling to respond. “That’s enough everyone! Bonnie was right, let’s all step away before this gets any uglier.”

Hope was still practically foaming at the mouth but turned away as Elladine went to hug her. Almost everyone broke off into their couples, but when I looked around I couldn’t find Bonnie. 

With Elladine distracted comforting Hope, I took the opportunity to slip into the villa after Bonnie. Once I was fairly certain no one saw me walk away I ran up the stairs and out onto the terrace. 

When I stepped out I saw Bonnie on one of the benches, knees tucked up against her chest as she cried softly. 

Without thinking I immediately ran to her, wrapping my arms around her. She tucked her head into my chest as her shoulders shook with her sobs. 

I rubbed soft circles into her back, “I’m so sorry Bonnie. Hope was bang out of order.”

“She wasn’t wrong though.” She said, slightly muffled with her head laying against me. 

She lifted her head up, wiping her face with the back of her hand, “I’m blatantly the most boring girl here. That’s how it’s always been for me. I’m not ugly, but I’m not pretty either. I’m just kind of...there. I always just fade into the background.” She let out a shaky sigh as more tears rolled down her face. 

I swiped my thumb across her cheekbone, catching her tears. “I would beg to differ. I think you’re incredibly beautiful. And you make everyone around you so happy. You do anything but fade into the background. You’re the light in the room.”

She stared at me as her bottom lip trembled. Her hazel eyes bore into me, as if she was trying to read my mind. Her gaze flitted down to my lips for a fraction of a second.  _ Is she going to kiss me??  _ It looked like she was about to lean in when the terrace door burst open. 

Mason and Cherry looked at us like deer in the headlights as we turned to look at them.

“Are you okay Bonnie?? I’m so sorry Hope yelled at you like that it was completely unfair of her none of this was your fault!” Cherry blurted out, eyes wide with guilt. 

Bonnie smiled up at her, “It’s not your fault sweetie.” She turned to me, “Thanks for coming to check on me Bobby. I really appreciate it.”

She nuzzled her head in my neck for a second before standing up to hug Cherry. She leaned back and started whispering to her as she stroked her hair. Cherry gave her an affectionate smile.

“You okay Cherry?” I asked tentatively. 

She gave me a small smile, light blue eyes sparkling in the sun, “I’m okay. Thank you for checking in on me. And Bonnie. You’re a good friend.”  _ Oof. Friend. Does Bonnie only see me as a friend? _

I plastered on a fake grin, “Always happy to be of service.” I leaned into an over the top stage bow.

The girls giggled as I walked past them and back inside. Once I got downstairs I threw myself down on the couch, rubbing my temples. 

_ I am falling so hard for a girl so far out of my league who will probably only ever see me as a friend. But I think she was going to kiss me...how am I already so in over my head? _

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Bonnie was singing is Hurricane by Luke Combs (a v good song I highly recommend)


	4. A CEO and an Olympian Walk Into a Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tumultuous afternoon leads into a dramatic evening, and Bonnie almost says too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to post! I'm still not totally happy with it but oh well! Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated!

**Bonnie POV**

After Bobby went back inside I groaned and buried my face in my hands. 

“What’s going on love?” Cherry asked, voice full of concern. 

I turned around and threw myself down on the bench, lying back and covering my face with a pillow. “I almost kissed Bobby.” I confessed, my voice muffled by the pillow. 

Cherry darted over to me and crouched down, slowly pulling the pillow off my face. “Well that’s great isn’t it? You’ve been pining after him since the second you saw him.”

I sat back up and threw my head back to rest against the ledge of the terrace, “No it’s horrible! He was just trying to be a good friend and I got all caught up in the moment and definitely freaked him out and now he probably won’t talk to me anymore!” I groaned again. 

Mason snorted as he and Cherry each took a seat next to me, sandwiching me between them. “You’re telling me you haven’t seen him constantly gazing at you longingly from across the lawn?”

I gave him an incredulous look, “Har har. Maybe don’t rub salt in the wound Mase.”

Cherry took a hold of my hand and squeezed it lightly, “He wasn’t kidding babes. It doesn’t take a lot to see he fancies you.”

I leaned forward and raked my fingers through my hair, “Then why did he look so freaked out? If he was so into me wouldn’t he be excited?”

“Maybe he was just taken aback. He probably doesn’t think you fancy him back.”

“Why wouldn’t he?”

Mason set one of his massive hands on my knee with a surprising amount of gentleness, “I don’t know him super well but he seems to sell himself short a lot. He probably feels the same way about you that you feel about him.”

I sighed heavily, “Not that it matters anyways. I don’t think he’d ever pick me so I should probably try to be a little less pathetic about it all.” I let out a wry chuckle. 

Cherry wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a side hug, “You’re not pathetic at all babes. I don’t think anyone expected it to be this intense when we first got here.”

I nodded, “That’s true. Enough moping around on my account though. Are you two crazy kids happy to be together now.” I wiggled my eyebrows at them.

Mason chuckled, “I can’t speak for the both of us but I’m pretty happy.”

Cherry grinned widely, “Me too.” Her face fell slightly, “Hopefully there won’t be too much drama though.”

I turned and kissed her temple, “Well no matter what I’m here for you hun.”

She gave me a grateful smile, “Thanks Bonnie. How about we go get ready for dinner?”

I nodded, “Sounds great. See you in a bit Mason.”

“See you gorgeous ladies later.” He winked at us. 

Cherry and I giggled before heading back inside to get ready for the evening. 

**********

After changing into a dark red satin dress and black open toed pumps, I curled my hair and fixed my makeup and headed back out onto the lawn to wait with the others for dinner. 

Jen bounded up to me as she saw me walking out, “That dress is amazing! Where did you get it??”

I blushed slightly, “I don’t actually remember. My best friend took me shopping a few weeks ago and we bought a ton of stuff so I don’t really remember where all of it’s from.”

“Well this outfit is to die for!”

I smiled at her gratefully, “That’s so sweet. Thank you.”

“You’re so welcome babes! There’s actually a new trend going on now with…”

I loved Jen to death but I couldn’t help but drift off as she told me about experimenting with patterns and fabric. My brain kept replaying Bobby’s words from the roof terrace:  _ You do anything but fade into the background. You’re the light in the room… _

Images of his handsome freckled face inches from mine played just behind my eyes, longing for us to be that close again.  _ Too bad you already screwed that one up huh Bon? _

As if conjured by my own wishful thinking his voice came up from behind, “You ladies are looking hotter than gas mark 10 tonight.”

Since I had last seen him, Bobby had changed into black skinny jeans and a dark blue t-shirt, paired with a leather jacket and white sneakers.  _ Holy shit he looks hot.  _

Before I could think of what to say he bounded up and pulled me into a tight hug, “You feeling better lass?”

I let out a massive sigh of relief.  _ I didn’t scare him off _ . He smelled like a combination of cologne and baked goods, a decadent mix of rugged and sweet. I wrapped my arms around him tightly, wanting nothing more than to stand there all night and just take in his scent. I felt my head starting to spin.  _ He’s such a good hugger.  _

“Yeah I’m alright. Thanks for checking on me Ro.” I muttered into his chest. 

He lightly stroked my hair, making my heart skip a beat. “Good I’m glad,” he pulled back, looking into my eyes for a moment before lightly tapping me on the nose, “Boop!”

I giggled, taken aback by the playfully innocent gesture. Before I was able to formulate a response I felt someone lay a hand on the small of my back. I turned to see Levi giving me a strained smile. 

I slowly pulled away from Bobby’s embrace, awkwardly running my hands down the front of my dress, “Hey hun.”

“Hey Bonnie. Haven’t seen you since Cherry and Mason coupled up.” Levi said, giving me a pointed look. 

“Oh um I…” I trailed off, wringing my hands together.  _ I had a nervous breakdown because I can’t handle being insulted apparently.  _

“We went and talked to Cherry after everything kicked off.” Bobby jumped in, giving me a knowing look.  **_Thank you_ ** , I mouthed to him. He nodded ever so slightly. 

“Oh well I was hoping to pull you aside for a chat if you don’t mind.” Levi responded, seemingly oblivious to our exchange. 

“Yeah no problem,” I turned to Bobby, “Thanks for helping me check on Cherry earlier.”

“Not a problem little lassie. I’m going to find Elladine. See you two in a bit.” He gave me a cheeky smirk and a two finger salute.

I gave him a small smile before turning to follow Levi to the swinging bench. 

Levi plopped down, stretching his arms across the back of the bench. I slowly took a seat next to him, leaning into the opposite corner.

He took a deep breath, running a hand through the long top of his undercut, “So how are you enjoying the Villa so far?”

“Not too bad. It’s a bit of an adjustment for sure.” I let out a nervous chuckle. 

Levi hummed in agreement, narrowing his eyes at me. “You seem to be making a lot of friends.” His expression was pointed, clearly trying to imply something. 

“Hmm? What do you mean by that?”

“Well I don’t know it’s a bit weird to walk out and find my partner canoodling some other bloke in the middle of the lawn.”

I snorted, “Canoodling? What are we 12?”

“You know what I mean.”

“Do I? Because I was hugging my friend and you’re acting like I was giving him head.”

“At least someone would be getting something…” he muttered. 

“Pardon me??” I sputtered, my annoyance quickly bubbling into anger. 

“I’m just saying you’ve been awfully distant. Some couples have already done bits and you’ve not even kissed me.”

_ What the fuck?  _ “Do you want me to apologize?? Whip my clothes off a beg you to take me now? Maybe I just move a little slower than some.” I was struggling to keep my tone under control.  _ Some of us have been burned too much to move fast.  _

Levi let out a wry laugh, “Why would you even come here if you’re such a prude?”

I gave him an incredulous look, “Prude?? Because I won’t fuck you after knowing you for two days??”

He shrugged.  _ The absolute fucking nerve of this Olympic sized douchebag.  _

“Whatever Levi. Come find me if you ever decide to grow up.” With that I jumped up and marched my way back into the Villa. 

I made a beeline for the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind me. I let out a heavy sigh, leaving forwards and resting my hands on the edge of the vanity. I felt my eyes prickle slightly with tears.  _ Maybe Travis was right. Maybe I’m too distant to keep men interested.  _

“Pull yourself together Bonnie. He’s just some selfish prick who can’t see past his pecker. This isn’t about you.”

After taking a few seconds to get my breathing under control I wiped my eyes and headed back out onto the lawn. 

In my absence production had set up a small buffet in the kitchen, a variety of side dishes set up around two large containers of baked chicken. 

I slid up next to Priya as she made herself a plate. When she looked over at me concern washed over her elegant features, “You okay gorgeous?”

I gave her a small smile, “Yeah I’m fine. Levi’s kinda being a dick but I’ll live.”

She gave me a sympathetic look before wrapping an arm around my shoulders and squeezing me lightly. Leaning in, she whispered in my ear, “Well it’s his loss. And maybe a certain baker’s gain.” She pulled away, smirking slightly.

_ What?  _ I furrowed my brow slightly and glanced across the table, where Bobby was preparing his food. When our eyes met his face flushed slightly, framing his freckles with an adorable shade of pink. I quickly glanced away, feeling my cheeks heat as well.  _ Was he watching me? And how did he manage to get even cuter? _

As my gaze darted away my eyes fell on Cherry and Mason. They both wore satisfied smirks. Mason winked at me, causing a nervous giggle to bubble out of my chest. Elladine cut her eyes over at me as her lips twisted into a frown.

I cleared my throat, trying to dispel some of the tension in the air. “Hopefully the chicken isn’t too dry. My nonna will turn over in her grave if I’m forced to eat poorly cooked dinners for the summer.” Light chuckles rippled throughout the group.

“Are you Italian?” Rocco inquired.

“My mom’s side of the family is. I’m a Kentuckian born and raised but Nonna would come and visit from Italy when she could. Always cooked the best stuff for me and my siblings. I’m not much of a chef but she made sure the four of us perfected her spaghetti and meatball recipe before she died.”

Rocco opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by Lottie. “While this conversation has been  _ riveting  _ I’m starving! Want to join me on the terrace to eat babe?” 

“Uh yeah of course babe.” He shot me an apologetic look before turning and following Lottie into the villa and up to the roof terrace.

I sighed heavily, “Can’t be friends with anyone around here can I.” I muttered to myself.

Priya gave me a sad look, “You want to eat with me and Camilo? We can probably wrangle in Cherry and Mason and Jen and Gary as well.”

I smiled at her sweetly, “That sounds great hun.”

I tried to catch Levi to ask him to join us, as an olive branch of sorts, but I couldn’t find him. Eventually I resigned myself to the fact that he was off sulking god knows where and decided not to let it ruin my evening.

**********

Dinner as the 7th wheel turned out to actually be a lot of fun. Gary and Mason played off each other really well, their senses of humor complimenting each other perfectly. We were all in fits of laughter most of dinner, making eating a little more difficult but a lot more fun.

By the time we were all finished with our food the sun had set, casting the lawn in darkness softly illuminated by the full moon.

I walked around our table, gathering up everyone’s dishes. “I can handle cleaning up! Y’all go ahead and get ready for bed.”

“Are you sure Bonnie? We don’t mind helping.” Gary asked.

“No it’s fine! Y’all go have your cutesy couple time.” I threw them all a wink.

After a chorus of goodnights and thank yous I made my way to the outdoor kitchen with everyone’s dishes. Before getting started on the cleaning I grabbed my phone to put on some music. Our phones had very limited capabilities but thankfully the producers had been nice enough to put a fairly expansive musical library on all the devices. They were supposed to be connected to the villa speakers but Jack’s background in music and AV rendered me enough knowledge to get it disconnected fairly easily.

After shuffling through some playlists I landed on Lee Brice. While I actually didn’t listen to country music all that much in my day-to-day life, it did remind me of home, and Lee Brice specifically brought me a special level of comfort. When we were teenagers Sadie and I pooled our birthday money together and bought tickets to see him. Listening to him always made me feel at least a little bit better when I was down.

As the first notes of “One of Them Girls” started rolling out the phone’s speakers I set to work on washing up. After a bit I got into a groove, enjoying the way the upbeat melodies moved through me as I got everything clean. I didn’t realize how much time had passed until the lights in the villa went out, plunging me into almost complete darkness. 

I laid out all several towels across the countertops to set the wet dishes on to dry overnight. As I was getting everything set up I heard hushed giggles and shuffling footsteps. I instinctively ducked down, suddenly feeling like I was intruding on something private for some reason. 

I peeked around the edge of the island, my curiosity getting the best of me. To my surprise, I saw Levi and Hope sneaking out of the villa and over to the daybeds. Once they reached one of the canopied beds, he grabbed Hope by the hips and threw her onto the mattress. He quickly followed her down, hovering over her as they engaged in a passionate kiss. It was like a car wreck, I wanted to look away but I couldn’t. 

My brain finally kicked into action when he pulled down his pants to reveal his very underwhelming manhood.  _ He has to stuff those swim trunks.  _

I quickly and quietly skirted around the edge of the kitchen and hurried back into the villa. My brain was going a thousand miles per hour as I closed the sliding door behind me. 

_ I should feel hurt but I’m not. Why am I not upset?? I was upset a few hours ago when he was being a dick. What’s changed?? _

As if the universe heard my question Bobby came trudging down the steps, muttering something to himself under his breath. He stopped dead when he saw me standing in front of the door. 

“You alright lass?” He asked, brow furrowed slightly. 

“Uh yeah just finishing up dishes.” I mumbled nervously. 

His expression changed from confusion to one of concern, “What’s going on? You seem off.”

He stepped closer to me, resting a hand on my arm. I felt my breath hitch as his face grew nearer to mine. After a few moments I managed to muster a weak, “I’m fine.”

He narrowed his eyes, “Okay if you say so…well I’m gonna grab a quick glass of water if you don’t mind.” He moved to go around me and out the door. 

I threw my arm out in front of him, catching his toned abdomen.  _ Oof that feels nice.  _ “Uh are you sure you’re thirsty? Maybe you wanna just wait a few minutes to really be sure.”

He cocked his head at me as he grabbed my hand lightly to move it away, making my heart race even faster. “Okay seriously what’s going on?”

I sighed heavily, “Well unless you want to see Levi’s 3 incher pounding into Hope you might want to stay in here.”

His face suddenly darkened, his soft amber eyes overtaken by dilated pupils. “Levi’s doing what?”

I gripped his hand tightly, “Don’t worry about it Bobby we weren’t going to work anyways.”

“But he’s your partner! Where the fuck does he get off sticking it on someone else behind your back??”

He yanked his hand out of mine and tried pushing past me to the door. 

“Bobby stop!” I jumped in front of him, laying my hands on his bare chest. 

I could feel his ragged breaths brushing against my face, “Ro it’s okay. It is. They can have each other. He’s not who I’m interested in anyways.”

Bobby’s expression suddenly shifted, “Wait he isn’t? Who are you interested in then?”

_ Oh fuck. Shit. Bitch. I didn't mean to say that last bit.  _ “Uh it doesn’t matter I don’t think he’s into me.” I muttered, trying to quell my own panic. 

“Are you sure? Did he say that?”

“Well no but that’s just the feeling I get.”

A weird look crossed his face. He opened his mouth but was cut off by an Aussie accent coming from behind us, “What the hell Bobby?? How could you do this to Ella??”

We both whipped around to see Lottie standing at the bottom of the steps, looking indignant in her black lacy nightgown. 

“What are you on about Lottie??” Bobby barked, harsher than I’d ever heard him. 

“You go and pick a fight with Elladine just to come down here and get off with Bonnie??” She turned her venomous glare to me, “And you! Does girl code mean nothing to you??”

Bobby laughed sarcastically, “Why don’t you go ask Hope about her meaning of girl code before you yell at Bonnie for nothing?”

“I was actually coming down here to look for her. I know she’s really upset after Cherry snaking away Mason.” Lottie sneered, resting her hands on her hips.

It was my turn to laugh, “Oh yeah she’s very sad. So sad she had to come down and bone Levi.”

Lottie’s jaw dropped slightly before quickly recomposing herself, “No need to make things up Bonnie that’s just childish.”

“Oh don’t believe me? Step outside and see for yourself!” I gestured towards the door. Lottie stood frozen, clearly taken aback by my seriousness. “No? Scared I’m telling the truth?”

She paused, seemingly going through some sort of internal debate. I shrugged, “Suit yourself. I, for one, am done with this. I’m going to bed.” I exclaimed. 

I pushed past Lottie and Bobby and started up the stairs. 

“Wait Bonnie!” I heard Bobby call from behind me. 

I turned at the top of the steps to respond but before I could say anything he ran to me enveloped me in a tight hug. I sighed softly as I melted into his embrace. 

“I’m so sorry lass.” He whispered softly, rubbing small circles into my back. 

“It’s not your fault hun.”

“I know. But it’s still shite. Levi doesn’t deserve you.”

I let out a wry laugh, “Oh trust me I’ve had much worse.”

“That doesn’t make any of it okay.”

I felt tears well up in my eyes against my will. “Thanks Ro.” I whispered softly, not trusting my voice to speak any louder.

He pulled back to tuck my hair behind my ear, “Anytime Bon-Bon.”

I felt my heart pounding in my rib cage. I wanted nothing more than to grab his pretty face and kiss him senseless.  _ But he’ll never want you that way. And right now you need a friend.  _

“Goodnight Bobby.” I whispered softly, pulling away.

“Goodnight Bonnie.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. You Don't Deserve Her, But Do I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby and Bonnie bond, and someone lets slip that she may not be as far out of his reach as he thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This chapter is somewhat filler-y but I wanted to build on Bobby and Bonnie’s relationship and reveal some of Bonnie’s past. Kudos and comments are so so appreciated!

**Bobby POV**

As I watched Bonnie walk towards the communal bathroom I worked to control my breathing.  _ I can’t believe the absolute nerve of Levi. What on earth could make him choose Hope over Bonnie? That’s like paying $1000 for Walmart when there’s free Gucci right next to it. Fucking moron.  _

I slowly drug my feet back in the direction of the bedroom, dreading going back to Elladine. Thankfully when I reached our bed she was snoring softly. I slid under the covers, careful not to disturb her. 

I laid on my back staring at the ceiling for what felt like forever before I heard the floor creak quietly from the direction of the door. I turned my head to see Bonnie coming in, hair still damp from her shower and face bare of makeup. She had put on a black camisole and blue cotton shorts, topped off with bright purple fuzzy socks. 

Somehow she had managed to look even more radiant, something about her relaxed state leaving me speechless. I hadn’t realized I was gawking until she made eye contact with me, quirking an eyebrow up as she slid under the covers of her bed. 

**Feel any better?** I mouthed, hoping she couldn’t see my cheeks reddening. She nodded slightly.  **Thanks.**

I grinned at her, making her break out into one of her radiant smiles. Unfortunately, it was cut short by Levi slipping in bed behind her, scooting up behind her and wrapping an arm around her waist. 

Her face twisted in disgust at his touch. She turned and whispered something aggressively to him as she grabbed his arm and threw it off her. He looked taken aback, offended even.  _ Really mate? You cheated on her and now you’re acting offended when she doesn’t want to spoon? _

I just barely heard her whisper, “And don’t fucking touch me again,” before throwing back the duvet and marching out of the room. 

I threw Levi a hard glare before I slipped out of my own bed to follow her. Shortly before I reached the door I felt someone grab me. I turned to see Levi staring me down. 

“Don’t do it bruv. She may be pissy right now but at the end of the day she’s still my partner.”

I snorted, “Your partner that you cheated on.” I yanked my arm out of his grip, not giving him the chance to respond. I quickly bounded out to the roof terrace, figuring that’s where Bonnie would go. 

When I slid the door open I saw her curled up in the corner with a pillow in her lap, staring up at the stars. 

“So make the best of this test and don’t ask why. It’s not a question but a lesson learned in time.” Her melodic voice rang out in the night air.  _ She likes Green Day? Just when I thought she couldn’t get more perfect... _

“It’s something unpredictable, but in the end it’s right. I hope you had the time of your life.” I joined in with her as I took a seat on the bench a few feet away from her.

She turned to me, a hint of surprise in her eyes. “Should’ve guessed you like Green Day. Didn’t realize you had pipes though.” A cheeky smirk played on her full lips.

“I was in a band, remember?”

“I guess I just pegged you as the guitarist.” She shrugged.

I tapped the side of my nose, “I’m a man of many talents.” I paused for a second, “I guess I’m a little more surprised that you like them.”

She snorted, “Maybe you should rethink your assumptions of me.”

“Guess so.” I retorted. 

She sighed heavily, blowing a few strands of her wavy dark hair out of her face, “Billie Joe was my first crush. Something about the heavy eyeliner did it for 9 year old me.” She turned and winked at me.

I felt my heart rate pick up slightly, “I’ve worn some eyeliner in my day.”

She raised one eyebrow at me before turning her gaze back up to the sky, “I wouldn’t say no to seeing that.” She mumbled quietly.

_ Is she flirting with me? No, there’s no way she is. It’s just banter.  _ “I don’t know I’m no Billie Joe Armstrong.” I deflected.

She shrugged, “I’ll be the judge of that. And besides he’s a nice guy and all but he's also married and like 20 years older than me so maybe not the best basis for comparison.”

I chuckled slightly, “You say that like you know him.”

She turned her gaze back to me, smirking slightly, “Why are you assuming I don’t?”

“Wait do you?” I sputtered.

She laughed, her sweet melodic tones filling me with warmth, “Not really but you should’ve seen your face.” She laughed even more, her body shaking slightly. 

“My brother Jack is a sound engineer so I’ve met him and the rest of the band a few times when they’ve played in London but I’m not inviting him to Sunday brunch or anything.” She explained after she calmed down. 

“Jack lives in London?” I asked.

She nodded, “Yeah he studied abroad there in college. He didn’t intend to make the move permanent but once he met his wife Lily he decided to stay.”

“Does anyone else in your family live in the UK?”

She shook her head, “No. Mama, Sadie and Mitch still live in Kentucky. Sadie’s talked about moving down to Texas with her boyfriend once he finishes graduate school but they haven’t decided anything yet.” Sadness flickered across her eyes for a moment, “I miss them.” She whispered.

My heart broke seeing her normally bright eyes so weighed down. “Have you ever thought about moving back?” I asked tentatively.

She sighed heavily, “It’s crossed my mind before. But I don’t think I could. Too much there that I don’t want to face again.” She paused for a second as she composed herself, “Besides I love my life in Manchester. And I wouldn’t miss Bugs’ childhood for anything.”

I furrowed my brow, “Bugs?”

She chuckled lightly, “Sorry my nephew. His name is actually Joshua but when he was a baby he had this stuffed Bugs Bunny toy and was absolutely inconsolable without it so the nickname Bugs just kinda stuck.”

_ So what I’m hearing is she’s good with kids.  _ “Oh gotcha. That’s cute. How old is he?”

“Five. Precocious little thing. I love him to pieces though.” She smiled to herself.  _ You are the perfect woman. It’s like you were made just for me. _

“Do you have any nieces or nephews?” She asked me, large hazel eyes trained on mine.

“Nope. Cassie and John don’t want kids. She says she’s happy just being a dog mom and a maybe fun Aunt Cassie one day.”

“I take it you want kids then?” She asked, her expression oddly expectant.

I nodded. “One day yeah. But you know, it takes two to tango.”

She nodded, “I get you. I’m the same. Kinda in an all-eggs-no-sausage situation.”

I snorted out a laugh.  _ The cheek on this one.  _ “That’s one way to put it.”

She chuckled a bit, “I get what your sister means about being a dog mom and fun aunt though. That’s where I am. And I do really love it. Helped me get through the move and everything I was going through at the time. I would like to move on to the next stage eventually though.” She sighed, looking wistfully back up at the stars.

“Did you move to be with your brother?” 

I regretted asking the question as soon as it left my mouth. Her face screwed up, clearly evoking a painful memory. We sat in silence for a few moments as she tried to weigh out her words. After what felt like hours she responded, “Not entirely. Him being here helped make the decision, but he wasn’t the deciding factor.”

She paused, gathering a shaky breath. “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. I didn’t mean to bring up anything painful…” I cut in.

She shook her head slightly, “No it’s okay. It’s just a long story. And not exactly a happy one.” She chuckled wryly.

“I’ve only ever had one boyfriend. We met in high school and started dating when we were 16. I think there were red flags even in the beginning but I ignored them, chalking it up to us both being young and in our first relationship. We moved in together after we graduated high school. Went to the same college and everything. He started changing as we got older though. More distant, more harsh.” 

She paused, closing her eyes and drawing in a deep breath, “I was getting a degree in social work at the time. I wanted to work for a non-profit to help victims of domestic abuse and human trafficking. The coursework was really heavy and I was really busy and tired and overwhelmed. Admittedly I started to put our relationship on the backburner a bit. I just didn’t have the time or energy.”

She opened her eyes again, now glistening with unshed tears. I laid my hand gently on her knee, urging her to go on. She smiled at me softly before continuing, “That’s when my best friend at the time got pregnant. She told me the father was a random one night stand who didn’t want anything to do with her or the baby. I felt so bad for her, so I helped any way I could. I’d take her to doctor’s appointments, got her vitamins, shit I even threw her a baby shower. I didn’t have a fucking clue what was really going on until that poor nurse accidentally let slip daddy’s name at one of her appointments.”

A few tears slid down her cheek. Before I could think better of it I slid over to her and wrapped my arms around her. She rested her head on my chest and sighed. “I felt like the biggest idiot on the whole planet. I had unknowingly been doting on the offspring of my ex’s affair. At the time I couldn’t handle being around them and their ‘bundle of joy’. Or all of my ‘friends’ who knew and didn’t tell me. I had to get away. Jack and Lily offered to let me stay with them for a bit while I sorted things out. It wasn’t meant to be a long term thing, just long enough to give me the time and space to process but I ended up getting my job at the clinic and adopting Roger and things just fell into place for me to stay here. So I got my own place in Manchester and kinda hit reset on my life.”

My mind was reeling as she finished her story. My heart broke thinking about all the hurt she went through. And I was so fucking angry at her ex.  _ How the hell do you throw someone so perfect off to the side like that? Who would ever take Bonnie’s love for granted? _

“I don’t even know what to say Bonnie. What a fucking prick. I’m so sorry you had to go through that.”

I felt her lips turn up slightly against my chest, “What’s done is done I guess. Just glad I didn’t marry him.” She chuckled lightly.

_ Me too. More than you realize.  _ “Yeah I can’t blame you for that.” 

She sighed heavily, her warm breath heating the bare skin of my chest. “Thanks for checking on me by the way. You’re the best.” She pulled back and smiled at me. 

I felt my heart race under her kind gaze. “Of course. Levi’s a knob.”

She chuckled. “Yeah he is. But like I said, I’ve had worse. I think I’m gonna sleep in the living room tonight though. Don’t want secondhand Hope cooties.” She snickered.

I chuckled along with her. “Yeah I can’t fault you for that. Although if you ask me he’s the one who should be sleeping elsewhere.”

She shrugged. “I’d rather not cause a ruckus.”

In a moment of uncharacteristic boldness I tucked her hair behind her ear, “You’re too good for this world Bon-Bon.”

I felt her skin warm under my fingertips as they lingered on her cheek, “Thanks Bobby.” she whispered meekly.

She pulled back and rose out of her seat gracefully, making her way back inside. 

“Hey Bon?”

“Hmm?” She turned, raising her eyebrows slightly. 

“What’s your favorite kind of muffin?”

A slow smile spread across her lips, “Blueberry.”

“Ace.” I responded with a grin. 

She flashed me one more beautiful smile before turning and heading downstairs.  _ I’ll make you all the blueberry muffins your heart could ever desire.  _

**********

I woke up even earlier than usual to get Bonnie’s muffins made before she woke up. 

After laying them out on a cooling rack I ran back upstairs to quickly shower off. As the hot water flowed down on me my thoughts started drifting back to her.  _ She’s so breathtaking. How does she not see it? _

I was so lost in thought I didn’t hear when someone else walked into the bathroom. Still off in my own world, I stepped out of the shower stall, turning to see Bonnie staring at me wide eyed as she dropped her toothpaste. Her eyes briefly flickered down below my waist.  _ Oh feck I’m naked.  _

“Oh shit I’m so sorry!” She exclaimed, throwing a hand over her eyes as her cheeks burned bright red. She scrambled out of the bathroom, leaving her tube of toothpaste on the floor. 

I hurriedly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my hips as my own cheeks flushed with embarrassment.  _ If someone had told me last night that she’d be seeing me naked this morning I would’ve been a lot more excited.  _

I quickly dried off and threw on a pair of aqua blue swim trunks and a plain white t-shirt. After a few deep breaths to calm my nerves I made my way down to the kitchen. 

Bonnie was leaning up against the counter as she bit into one of the muffins I made. As she chewed a small smile played at the corner of her lips. Her head bobbed around slightly to an upbeat tune she was humming. 

I leaned against the doorframe of the villa, admiring her in her natural state. Her soft, dark waves billowed lightly in the breeze as the sun shone down on her cheekbones. She was so effortlessly beautiful.  _ That’s proper wife material there.  _

I shook myself out of my daydreams, gulping hard as I crossed the lawn. Her head snapped up as she heard my footsteps approaching. When our eyes met her cheeks flushed again, dusting her olive skin with a light shade of pink. 

“Morning.” She mumbled quietly, smiling shyly. 

“Morning.” I replied, returning her smile. 

She lifted her half-eaten muffin towards me, “Thank you for these. Turns out you’re not just talk. At least when it comes to baking.” She smirked slightly. 

“It’s not a problem at all lass. Figured you needed a little pick me up.” 

She smiled warmly, “Thank you.” Her eyes shifted around nervously as she hummed quietly. “Okay awkward elephant in the room. Sorry I saw your dick.”

I chuckled softly, “It’s alright Bon-Bon. No harm no foul I suppose.” 

She exhaled loudly, as if releasing a breath she had been holding for a long period of time, “Okay good. I was scared things would be really awkward.”

“Well it could’ve been worse. You could’ve caught me fucking Hope.” I chuckled lightly, hoping it wasn’t too soon to joke about last night. 

To my relief, she barked out a laugh, “Very true.”

She opened her mouth to say something else but before any words came out her phone beeped on the counter. Her face flushed slightly as she looked up at me shyly. “Can you do me a massive favor Ro?”

I nodded, “Yeah what’s up?”

“Can you read that text for me? I don’t have my contacts in and my glasses are in the girls dressing room, and I’m blind as a bat.”

_ Oh god I bet she looks like a sexy librarian in glasses.  _ I pushed away the indecent images of her that suddenly popped in my head, instead focusing on her shy, expectant gaze. “No problem Bon-Bon. But you owe me.”

She chuckled and rolled her eyes as she passed me her phone. 

**Islanders,**

**Tonight there will be a boy’s choice recoupling by the firepit.**

**#decisionsdecisions**

_ Oh feck who do I pick?? _

Bonnie’s brow furrowed in concern when our eyes met. “Everything okay?” 

“There’s a recoupling tonight.”

“Oh.” Her face fell as she started to chew on the inside of her lip. 

“Hey you’ll be just fine. Don’t worry yourself too hard.” I gave her my best encouraging smile. 

“But someone won’t be. One of the girls is going home. And at the moment Cherry and Mason and Lottie and Rocco are the only couples that seem to work.” 

Her eyes widened slightly as her face paled, “Oh shit I’m sorry I didn’t mean to imply you and Elladine are doing poorly you’ve never even really told me how you two are. I shouldn’t have been so presumptuous…”

I cut off what probably would’ve been a very long winded and unnecessary apology, “It’s fine Bon you were right. We don’t really work well.”

Her expression shifted suddenly to one I couldn’t quite read, “Oh. Well I guess we should go break the news to the others.”

She made her way around the counter island, pausing when she reached me. Wordlessly, she wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me into a tight hug. I wound my arms around her shoulders, resting my chin on top of her head.

As she pulled away Shannon, one of the producers, approached us. “You’re wanted in the beach hut Bonnie.” 

Bonnie sighed heavily, “Be there in a sec.” She turned to me, “Can you tell everyone about the text?”

“Sure.”

“Thanks Ro. You’re the best.” She smiled softly at me. 

I felt my cheeks heat slightly, “No that’s you lass.”

She rolled her eyes and smiled at me as she walked in the direction of the beach hut. 

**********

The news of the recoupling was met with a wide array of reactions. Cherry and Mason smiled at each other as he pulled her closer, Priya gave Camilo a searching look as he refused to meet her gaze, and Elladine gave me a deer in the headlights look as Levi shot a glare my way. 

As I padded down the stairs I felt a large hand clasp my shoulder. I turned to see Levi giving me a hard look, “Where’s Bonnie?”

“Beach hut. Can’t imagine what they’d want to ask her about.” My tone dripped with sarcasm and disdain. 

“I don’t get why you’re being so salty. None of this has anything to do with you.”

I felt my blood start to boil.  _ If there were Olympics in douchebag-ary you’d have the gold.  _ “You hurt Bonnie. She deserves better than that.”

Levi rolled his eyes and snorted, “She’s overreacting. What happened with Hope didn’t mean anything.”

I balled my fists at my sides to hide the fact that they were shaking as my anger grew, “I get you’re young Levi, but you can’t really be that foolish. Even if it didn’t mean anything to you it meant something to Bonnie. You don’t know what she’s been through.”

Levi crossed his arms over his broad chest, “And you do?”

“Yeah. I do. You don’t deserve her.” It took all my strength to keep my voice from shaking. 

“That’s not up to you. Mind your business and stop sniffing around my partner.” Levi inched closer to me, his large frame towering over 5 foot 11 me. 

My rage emboldened me, allowing me to maintain eye contact. “You have a lot of fucking nerve…”

I was cut off by a soft hand gripping my bicep. “Both of you stop.” 

I turned to see Bonnie holding my arm, her lips pursed into a thin line. Behind her most of the other islanders had gathered at the bottom of the stairs, but I had no clue how long they had been there. 

She turned to Levi, “You and I need to have a chat.” Her tone was harsh, but it softened as she turned to me and lowered her voice to a whisper, “Thank you for defending me. But it’s okay.”

I felt my shoulders relax with her soothing tone. She dropped my arm as I backed away from Levi. She looked back at him and motioned her head out of the villa. She and Levi walked out towards the daybeds, her keeping a measured distance from him as they went. 

Most of the other islanders dispersed as they walked out. I plopped down on the nearest couch, closing my eyes and rubbing my temples. A sweet, fruity scent washed over me as I felt someone sit down next to me. I cracked open one eye to see Priya sitting next to me. 

“You alright love?” She asked, eyeing me tentatively. 

“Yeah I’m fine. Just annoyed at Levi.”

“Yeah what was that about?”

I sighed heavily.  _ They’ll all find out eventually I suppose.  _ “Bonnie saw Levi fucking Hope last night.”

Priya’s eyes widened, “Are you serious??”

“Wish I wasn’t.”

“What an asshole. Bonnie’s such a gem. I don’t get how he could do that to her. Especially just for Hope.” 

I zoned out as Priya continued, watching Bonnie’s conversation with Levi on one of the daybeds. 

He reached out to grab one of her hands but she jerked it away. Her brow was furrowed as she spoke to him, her usually kind eyes full of anger. 

“Earth to Bobby.” Priya waved a hand in front of my face. 

“Sorry what?” I turned to her. 

She smirked slightly, “I was asking you if you knew who you were picking tonight but I think I just got my answer.” She followed my line of sight over to Bonnie as she left Levi alone on the daybeds.

“Well I don’t...I mean she hasn’t...I have no idea if-“ I rambled. 

She held up a finger to cut me off, “I’m not at liberty to divulge our private conversations, but I don’t think she’d be upset if you picked her.”

With that she turned and left, her maroon beach wrap billowing behind her slightly. 

My mind reeled, replaying Priya’s words over and over in my mind.  _ Has Bonnie expressed interest in me? Would she actually want me to pick her? Levi definitely doesn't deserve her, but I don't know if I do either.  _

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Bonnie and Bobby were singing is "Good Riddance" by Green Day (another v good song that I highly recommend)


	6. Hijo De Las Mil Putas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie and Levi have a chat and a challenge brings up new drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter and somewhat filler-y but I needed to lay the groundwork for the recoupling and have the recoupling itself in Bobby's POV ;) Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always so appreciated!

**Bonnie POV**

_‘I just needed relief, it didn’t mean anything.’ What a fucking douche._ After my less than pleasant chat with Levi I made my way to the kitchen to fill up my water. 

As the tap ran into my personalized bottle I felt someone’s head drop onto my shoulder. “Love this bikini babes. Really accentuates your _assets.”_ Priya lifted her head slightly to wink at me as she played with the strap of my blue and white checkered bikini. 

“Aw thanks hun. As if I could match the fashion goddess next to me though.” I motioned to her maroon bikini and matching wrap. 

Priya waved her hand dismissively, “We’re both hot as hell.”

I chuckled at her, “Screw the boys I’ll just couple up with you baby.” 

“I don’t think the lads would complain honestly.” A deep voice resonated behind us. We turned to see Cherry and Mason sliding into adjacent barstools. 

Cherry smacked his arm lightly, “Don’t be gross babe.” She pointed at the muffins Bobby made still sitting on the counter, “What are those?”

I felt a small blush creep up my cheeks, “Blueberry muffins. Bobby made them as a pick me up after last night.”

Cherry gave me a sympathetic look, “Yeah we just heard about that. I’m so sorry babes.”

I smiled at her warmly, “It’s okay hun. What’s done is done I suppose.”

“And now Bobby can finally make his move on you.” Mason chimed in. 

I rolled my eyes, “Doubtful. I don’t think he sees me that way.”

Priya snorted, “I wouldn’t be so sure.”

My brows knitted together, images of her sitting on the couch with him as I talked with Levi popping up in my head. “What do you mean?”

“TEXT!” Lottie’s voice pierced the morning air. 

I sighed, “Hold that thought.”

**********

Following the text, we found ourselves on the challenge stage, girls lined up on one side with the boys lined up on the other. “SNOG, MARRY, PIE” was written in bright purple script across the main banner with two tables lined up in the middle of the platform, one with a collection of costume rings and a much larger one with an array of pies. 

Lottie and Rocco stood at the top of the stage underneath the banner, acting as challenge hosts for the day. “The rules are simple. Each girl will choose a boy to ‘marry’, a boy to kiss, and a boy to pie. Once all the girls have gone the boys will do the same. Even though Rocco and I are hosts we can still be chosen for a snog, proposal, or pie.” Lottie read off her host card. 

My phone beeped first, indicating my turn. _This ought to be fun._ I couldn’t help the grin that spread across my face as I picked up a pie. 

I paced slowly in front of the boys, “Now not to frighten you boys, but I did play softball from ages 9-18 so I have a pretty good arm.”

I stopped in front of Camilo, who gave me a bewildered expression, “Are you pieing me?” He pointed at his chest. 

My lips spread into a mischievous grin, “No hun. Just wanted to add a bit of fun to it.” With that I turned and hurled the pie directly into Levi’s face. 

My grin spread even wider at his surprised and angry expression as he wiped pie filling out of his eyes. I licked off a bit of cream that got on my fingers, then turned to Bobby, “You could’ve made a better pie.”

He gave me a large, shit eating grin, “You bet your arse I could.” His Scottish accent lilted slightly with amusement. 

I returned to the middle to grab a ring. _A bit more difficult of a decision._ I knew I wanted to give it to Bobby but I didn’t want to make him uncomfortable, especially after penis-gate this morning. 

After looking over each of the boy’s in turn, I strode over to Mason and slid the ring onto his massive pinky, “Just so I can be sister wives with Cherry.” I turned and winked at the redhead, who returned it with a smirk. 

I felt my hands clam up as I looked over the boys, trying to decide who to kiss. _Fuck it he was a great kisser in the last challenge._

I marched my way over to Bobby, lowering my voice to a whisper, “Is it okay if I kiss you Ro?”

He gulped hard, his expression now difficult to read. Without responding verbally, he wove his slender fingers through my hair and pulled me onto his lips. 

A small squeak of surprise passed from my mouth to his, but I quickly recovered, winding my arms around his neck and pulling him in tighter to my body. He swept his tongue across my bottom lip, asking permission to deepen the kiss. I quickly obliged, massaging his tongue with mine. He tasted sweet, like the baked goods he made. 

I savored the way his soft lips moved against mine and how his strong arm wrapped around my waist and dipped me backwards as the other tugged my hair lightly, sending shivers down my spine. _Holy shit he’s good at this._

All too soon he pulled me back up and separated our lips, leaving me dazed and swaying slightly. He mumbled something quietly that I couldn’t quite make out. I wordlessly made my way back to my position in line with the girls, my lips still tingling slightly. 

Priya elbowed me lightly, “That was some kiss for someone who doesn’t think of you that way.” 

Before I could formulate a response we were both distracted by a loud collective gasp as Elladine aggressively shoved a pie into Bobby’s face. 

As he wiped the cream off his face I met his eye. I mouthed a quick **sorry** to him before giving him my best apologetic look. He gave me a toothy grin while her back was turned as she grabbed a ring, **not your fault lass.**

When I turned my attention back to the challenge Elladine was kissing Gary pretty intensely, making the crane operator turn bright red. I looked back over at Bobby briefly to see an almost amused expression on his face. _Guess he wasn’t kidding when he said he and Elladine weren’t working._

As the rest of the girls went I couldn’t help but continue glancing at Bobby. Jen and Priya both ‘proposed’ to him, causing a flicker of jealousy despite both being my friends and me not having any sort of claim on Bobby. 

By the end of the girls’ round all the girls except Elladine and Hope had pied Levi, leaving him huffing and brooding. _That's what you get, you selfish prick._

I hadn’t really paid much attention to the kisses and proposals, with nothing particularly juicy happening. Thankfully I was the only girl who kissed Bobby. I shook my head slightly, chastising myself. _Stop it Bonnie you don’t have a claim on him._

Once all the girls took their turns it was time for the boys to go. Levi’s phone dinged first, sending a shot of dread through my gut. To my surprise he silently grabbed his pie and smashed it into Hope’s face. 

She shrieked in surprise as she wiped her eyes, “What was that for??” Her shrill voice pierced the tense silence. 

He shrugged, “Just what I was feeling.”

If my eyes rolled any harder I would’ve done a backflip. _Is this his twisted version of contrition?_

Levi slowly walked back to the middle to retrieve a ring and resolutely marched his way to me. My brow furrowed in confusion and shock. 

He slid the ring on my left hand before I could yank it away, “I wish there were words to tell you how sorry I am.” He said softly, giving me his best smoulder. _Are you fucking serious??_

I gave him an exaggerated pout as I slid the ring off my finger, “Aw how sweet.” I punctuated the ‘t’ in a loud, sarcastic manner before throwing the ring over my shoulder.

Stifled laughter was heard across the platform stage. As I met Bobby’s eye he winked at me, tinting my cheeks slightly pink. 

Levi huffed and pouted, turning on his heel and stomping over to Cherry, planting a quick peck on her lips before she could pull away. Her face twisted up in disgust as she wiped her mouth, forcing me to bite the inside of my cheek to contain my laughter. 

Thankfully the rest of the challenge went relatively smoothly, only a slight disruption caused when Rocco ‘proposed’ to me. Fortunately he quickly calmed his broody partner with a tender kiss to her darkly-stained lips. _He’s sweeter than people give him credit for._

By the end of the game I had quite the jewelry collection, having been ‘proposed’ to by Gary, Mason, Rocco and, to my great delight, Bobby. ‘ _Because even a blind man can see she’s proper wife material’._ My cheeks flushed lightly at the memory.

I felt a slight pang of jealousy as Bobby pressed a chaste kiss to Priya’s lips. _She’s so stunning I could never compete with her._ I shook my head quickly, trying to detach myself from my feelings for him. _It won’t happen Bonnie, move on already._

After Camilo finished his kiss with Hope, which thoroughly disgusted me, Levi’s phone beeped. He pulled it out of his mic pack and read out the text in a booming voice:

**Islanders,**

**There will be a recoupling in one hour by the firepit. Levi, as a consolation prize for being pied the most, you will have first pick.**

**#decisionsdecisions #onemustgo**

_So he gets rewarded for being enough of an ass that he got pied by all but two girls?_ Glancing around, I could see I wasn’t the only one thinking along those lines. Priya had an eyebrow quirked up as Lottie’s dark lips pursed in a thin line. 

My eyes involuntarily flitted over to Bobby, jumping slightly when our gazes met. We both looked away quickly with matching blushes. 

Camilo finally broke the uneasy silence with a smirk, “Well let’s go get ready shall we? Vamanos!” He broke out in a grin as he jogged off the challenge stage and back towards the villa. _Oh so he’s one of those guys who only uses the fact that he speaks Spanish to look cool. Hijo de las mil putas._

**********

After taking a quick shower and blow drying my hair I rifled through my wardrobe, trying to decide on what to wear for the recoupling. I hummed absentmindedly as I messed with the hem of my dark purple robe, the silk running through my fingers soothing my nerves slightly.

“Can we talk?” Elladine popped up behind me, making me nearly jump out of my skin. “Sorry I didn’t mean to startle you.” She said dryly, not sounding very sorry.

“You’re fine. I was just off in my own head. What’s up?” 

“I just wanted to let you know I’m not bothered by whatever’s going on between you and Bobby. There’s someone else I get on better with anyway.” She flicked her hair over her shoulder and crossed her arms, trying to appear nonchalant.

I bit back a chuckle as I mirrored her stance. “Thanks I guess but there’s nothing going on between me and Bobby. Glad you found someone you like though.” I gave her a phony smile.

Elladine huffed slightly, popping her hip out as she shifted her weight, “Don’t act like you two haven’t been messing around since day one. And we all saw that kiss.”

“I hate to break it to you hun but we haven’t. And it was a challenge we all had to kiss someone.”

She rolled her eyes and snorted quietly, “Whatever you say _hun._ ” With that she turned on her heel and walked away, her curvy hips swaying as she bounded down the stairs.

_Well that was weird._ I shook my head slightly and turned back to my outfit choices.

Jen bounded up behind me, hands laced behind her back as she perched on her toes and assessed my options. “What about this?” She grabbed a knee-length pale yellow dress, hem trimmed with lace and a black leather jacket. She then ran over to my vanity and grabbed a few rings and long necklace with a sunflower pendant.

She smiled as she handed me a pair of black heeled booties. “What do you think?” 

“I think I’m subscribing to your blog after I leave.” I replied as I stepped behind the privacy partition to change. 

Her eyes sparkled as she flashed me a dazzling grin. “Thanks Bonnie!” 

“Cmon hun let’s go recouple.” I skipped to her side and stuck my elbow out to her with a grin. 

She matched my smile as she looped her arm through mine and we made our way downstairs. _Moment of truth._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Bonnie called Camilo (and the chapter title) roughly translates to 'son of a bitch'


	7. In Your Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The recoupling sends tidal waves through the villa, and a bottle of whiskey starts to change a friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating within a week?? Who IS she?? This chapter has a bit of a *steamy* scene, you've been warned!! As always, thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always so so appreciated!!

**Bobby POV**

The girls slowly filed out from the villa, dressed to the nines for the recoupling. Bonnie came skipping out arm in arm with Jen, giggling at something the blonde said. I subtly raked my eyes up and down her frame.  _ She looks stunning. Don’t back out now McKenzie. Take the big step. Wow her.  _

Looking down the line of lads, I could see my nervousness reflected across their faces. Well, except for Levi’s. He looked relaxed, almost smug. My stomach churned at the thought of him picking Bonnie again.  _ She’s made it pretty clear she’s not interested anymore. But is that enough to stop him from picking her? _

A loud beep from his pocket cut off my train of thought. Levi nodded and stuck his phone back in his jeans, standing to make his speech. “I want to couple up with this girl because I think we have a ton of chemistry and would get on really well together. I know she probably has a warped opinion of me, but I reckon us coupling up could change that for her.” He flashed a bright white smile as my stomach did backflips.  _ Please don’t pick her...please don’t pick her...please don’t pick her... _

After a dramatic pause Levi resumed his speech, “So the girl I’d like to couple up with is Cherry.”  _ WHAT?  _ I was simultaneously overcome with relief and annoyance.  _ I’m glad he didn’t pick Bonnie but why did he have to break up Mason and Cherry?? _

Cherry’s eyes snapped open wide looking around frantically, first at Bonnie, who was gripping her hand tightly, then to Mason, who looked like he was ready to tear Levi in two. Her bright red lips dropped open as she froze in place. “I....I don’t...” She started to speak but couldn’t seem to form a full sentence. 

Mason jumped up from his spot on the bench, “Why you absolute knobhead!” Gary and I exchanged a quick look before jumping in front of him, stopping him from lunging at Levi, who was smirking slightly. 

As Gary and I drug a fuming Mason back to his seat I glanced back over at Cherry. She was now whispering frantically with Bonnie as Bonnie held the younger girl in a tight embrace, rubbing small circles into her back.

“Why is everyone pieing me off for that slag!” Hope screeched from her spot between Elladine and Lottie. She stamped her heel on the wood decking, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at Levi.

“I’m not pieing you Hope we were never together. I told you that was just a bit of fun.” Levi said coolly, earning a few incredulous looks.  _ Is he really that dense?  _

“I don’t give a shit about either of you! What the hell gave you the idea to steal my girl?? We were one of the only couples actually getting on and now you’ve gone and coupled up with her without even asking her first!” Mason spat, practically steaming with anger at this point.

“Enough everyone!” Priya called out in a firm voice, silencing everyone’s bickering. “If you lot are done swinging your dicks around let’s get back to the recoupling, yeah?” 

Mason cut her a sharp look but said nothing, sinking his massive shoulders back into the bench. Cherry slowly crossed the firepit, stopping and kneeling in front of Mason. She leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to his lips, softening his scowl briefly. “We’ll get back together as soon as we can.” He gave her a small smile and nodded, kissing her again briefly.

Levi huffed and rolled his eyes as Cherry made her way over to him. She sat down quickly, avoiding him entirely. His face fell slightly as he took a seat next to her, folding his arms over his chest and crossing his ankle over his knee as he leaned back and pouted.  _ What did you expect lad? You took her from a partner she actually liked. _

Camilo’s phone beeped next, cutting through the tense silence. He stood up, smoothing his pants before starting his speech, “I’d like to couple up with this girl because I think she’s had a tough go of it in here and deserves someone who sees her for the stunning woman she is. So the girl I want to couple up with is Hope.”

Hope’s head snapped up, looking confused momentarily before her lips spread into a wicked grin. She quickly strode over to him, planting a smacking kiss on his cheek before taking a seat next to him.  _ What the actual fuck?? _

My eyes darted over to Priya, who was staring at her nails as she rolled her eyes.  _ Guess he at least tipped her off. Still can’t figure out why the fuck he’d want to couple up with Hope of all people.  _ I glanced back over at them as Camilo wound his arm around Hope’s waist, pulling her close and whispering in her ear.  _ Gag. _

Mason’s phone was next to beep. He rose slowly, grumbling under his breath. “Well I would like to couple with this girl because I wasn’t given a lot of choice because of a certain gigantic bellend.” He cut a look over at Levi, who jumped out of his seat, moving on Mason.

“I’m sorry, who are you calling a bellend?” He growled as Gary jumped up and stood between the two overly-muscular lads.

“I’m calling you a bellend.” Mason replied, levelling him with a glare.

“Back down mate.” Gary whispered, directing Levi back to his seat.

“As I was saying, I don’t have a ton of choice since my girl is being forced in a couple with a Michael Phelps wannabe. However, I think this girl and I could be a really fun friendship couple and we’ve both been mugged off by Levi, so I’d say we’re kindred souls. So the girl I want to couple up with is Bonnie.”  _ No!  _ I felt my heart get yanked out through my throat as Bonnie blinked rapidly in surprise and slowly made her way to Mason.

He pulled her into a tight hug and whispered something in her ear. She nodded quickly as she looked down at the ground.  _ That should be me. I should be saying her name. I should be pulling her into a kiss as the others clap. I was finally going to be bold for her.  _

My mind was racing so fast I almost missed my phone beeping.  _ Well feck who am I going to pick now? _ I scanned the remaining girls quickly: Priya, Lottie, Elladine and Jen.  _ Quick dumbass start waffling.  _

I cleared my throat, “Well I think it’s fair to say this recoupling has thrown a lot of us for a loop.” I chuckled dryly, trying to stall as much as possible. I saw a wisp of a smile appear on Bonnie’s lips as she kept her gaze trained at the ground.

“I’d like to couple up with this girl because she’s such a presence in the villa and a lot more fun than people give her credit for. Not totally sure if I’m the right lad to handle the force of nature that is this woman, but I definitely don’t mind being the placeholder til that lad comes through. The girl I want to couple up with is Priya.” 

She broke into a sweet smile as she crossed the firepit towards me. I pulled her into a quick hug, shivering slightly as she whispered in my ear, “Sorry you couldn’t pick Bonnie.” 

“Me too.” I whispered back wistfully. 

My eyes flickered over to Bonnie, hoping she would be happy that I kept her friend. I was shocked and heartbroken to see her avoiding my gaze as she chewed the inside of her lip.  _ Oh no did I just fuck up? _

Rocco made his speech (something about moths?) before picking Lottie again, making the goth look happier than I had seen her pretty much the entire time we had been in the villa.  _ At least someone is happy. _

Gary stood last, brows knitted as he looked back and forth between Jen and Elladine. Jen wrung her hands together and kept her gaze down as Elladine flashed Gary a flirty smile. 

Gary drew in a deep breath, relaxing his shoulders before starting his speech, “Obviously this is such a crappy position to be in. If it were up to me I’d keep you both here and no one would have to go home. But I can’t do that, so I have to go with my heart. So I’m going to couple up with this girl because I think we have a good spark that can blaze into a hot flame one day.” He paused, closing his eyes and sighing, “The girl I want to couple up with is Elladine.”

I felt Priya tense up next to me, her face dropping as she gazed sadly at Jen. Bonnie jumped up, pulling Jen into a tight embrace.

“You’re gonna do such great things hun. I’m so sorry you didn’t find what you were lookin’ for here, but I know you’re gonna find someone real gentlemanly and kind and who will treat you wonderfully.” Bonnie’s southern drawl intensified as she choked back tears. 

“Thanks Bonnie. I’ll miss you loads.” Jen replied, dabbing under her eyes as she pulled away from their hug.

Priya and Cherry led the rest of the islanders as we all hugged Jen and wished her good luck. Even Hope gave her an awkward hug and a pat on the back.

**********

After we all saw Jen off I went upstairs and changed into my blue cupcake pajama pants, then made my way down to the kitchen. I dug through the liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of whiskey, promptly taking a large swig straight from the bottle. I relished in the familiar way the amber liquid burnt as it slid down my throat.

After digging through the fridge for a bit I settled on a mango for my bedtime snack. I took another long pull of the whiskey before grabbing a small paring knife to slice up the mango. Amidst my frustration and growing inebriation my hand slipped, nicking my palm. Blood started pouring out of the small cut. 

I grabbed a dish towel and wrapped it around my hand as a slew of curses fell from my mouth. “Oh my god are you okay??” My head snapped up at the sound of Bonnie’s voice.

She quickly jogged over to me, eyes wide as she looked over my wound. She had changed into a Fleetwood Mac sweatshirt and short purple shorts. Having removed her makeup, her red, puffy eyes were now on full display under a pair of rounded dark frame glasses.  _ Oh fuck me she looks even sexier in glasses than I imagined. _

“What happened?” She inquired, taking a hold of my hand and removing the dish towel.

“Slipped while cutting some mango. Just a small cut.” I replied, gulping hard and hoping my body wasn’t showing how much I liked the look of her in glasses. 

“They have to have a first aid kit here somewhere.” She muttered as she ducked down to dig through the cabinets. “Aha!” She exclaimed, standing back up with a small white box.

She popped it open, pulling on a pair of gloves. “Do I have your consent to tend to the wound?” She asked me.

“Uh yeah sure.” I responded, turning my palm up and giving her my hand.

“Sorry I taught CPR and first aid in college so it’s basically ingrained in me to go through all of American Red Cross’s steps.” She chuckled dryly as she turned on the tap. “This might burn a little.” 

I winced slightly as the cold water ran over the cut. She cut me an apologetic look, “Sorry hun.”

A calm, concentrated look came over her face as she patted my hand dry and started dressing the wound. Her brow furrowed slightly as her lips bunched up to the side, revealing a small dimple in the corner of her mouth.  _ You’re so beautiful. _

Her eyes snapped open wide as she let out a sharp breath. “Well thank you.” She chuckled dryly, avoiding my eyes.

“Oh shit did I say that out loud?” I asked as my cheeks started to burn.

“You sure did.” She answered, her cheeks also flushing as she tied a knot in the gauze on my hand.

“Sorry. Guess the whiskey hit me harder than I thought.” I laughed awkwardly.

“Guess so.” She paused, patting the palm of my hand, “You’re all patched up.” She swiftly pulled the gloves off and tossed them in the trash.

“Thanks lass.” 

“No problem.” She smiled at me sweetly, creating a warmth in me like hot fudge running over my insides.

“Are you okay?” I asked tentatively.

She sighed heavily, leaning back against the counter and resting her hands on the marble next to her waist. “I don’t know. I’m gonna miss Jen like crazy. She was like a ray of sunshine as a person.”

“Yeah she was a sweetheart.” I agreed, leaning next to her and setting my hand a hair's width apart from hers.

“And holy shit did Levi fuck things to hell.” She laughed humorlessly.

I turned towards her, my eyebrows almost in my hairline, “I think that’s the most I’ve heard you curse Bon-Bon.”

She chuckled as her eyes met mine, “Guess I’ve gotten used to censoring myself around Bugs.”

“Makes sense. So I’m guessing you weren’t gunning for Mason?” I asked timidly, the same dread filling my gut from when she proposed to him in the challenge earlier.

She snorted, “Not exactly, no. I hate that him and Cherry got torn apart. They really like each other.”

Relief hit me like a tsunami, but I still felt a small nagging sensation gnawing at me.  _ Just grow a pair and ask McKenzie.  _ “So who were you hoping for?”

She dropped her gaze to her hands as she fiddled with a small silver ring on her left pointer finger. “I guess it doesn’t matter now.” She mumbled.

_ She’s deflecting.  _ “If you don’t want to tell me that’s fine.” I turned to her, leaning down to wrap my arms around her waist.

She wrapped her arms around my shoulders tightly as she nestled her head into my neck. “Thanks Ro.” She mumbled, sending a chill down my spine as her lips brushed the skin of my neck. 

“No problem Bon-Bon.” I gave her one last squeeze before pulling away. 

“Are you okay?” She asked as she waved her hand towards the whiskey bottle. 

“Yeah just been a long night.” 

She chuckled, “You’re not wrong.” 

“Want some?” I offered the bottle to her. 

She shook her head, “Nah. I’m a lightweight and I tend to say too much when I’m drunk.”

_ Me too apparently.  _ “Gotcha.”

She hummed quietly as she washed off the knife I was using and resumed cutting up my mango. 

“Oh you don’t have to do that.” I said as I tried to take the fruit back from her. 

She turned away from me as she moved them out of my reach, “It’s fine I don’t mind! I don’t want you cutting one of your fingers off.” She smirked and winked at me. 

I sighed exaggeratedly. “Fiiiiine.” I whined, making her giggle.  _ God I love that laugh. _

Once she finished cutting up the mango she laid the slices out on a plate and slid it across the counter to me. “Bon appetit!”

“Thanks again lass. Want some?” I gestured to the plate. 

She shrugged, “Sure.”

We shared the fruit in comfortable silence. Once the last slice was gone she pulled me into another hug, “Thanks Bobby. Goodnight.” She pulled back and smiled at me. 

“Goodnight Bonnie.” I replied, returning her smile. 

I watched her as she walked back into the villa, her full hips swaying slightly as she went.  _ God I wish I could’ve picked you.  _

**********

I grumbled as I stumbled into the bathroom, slightly disoriented for some reason. My breath caught in my throat when my eyes fell on her. 

Bonnie was leaning over the counter as she examined herself in the mirror. At some point she had changed into a purple and black lingerie set, the lace pants barely covering her ass. 

I gulped hard as the blood left my brain to travel downward. “Sorry I didn’t realize anyone else was in here.” I mumbled, turning back towards the door. 

“What’s all the rush for?” She asked, her tone thick and sultry as she sashayed her way towards me. 

“Hmm?” I hummed feebly, not trusting my voice.

“Well I did walk in on you naked so may as well even the score. You know, tit for tat.” She smirked as she guided my hand to her back, resting it on the clasp of her bra. 

My heart raced under her hungry gaze, “Are you sure?” My hands shook as I ran my fingers along the lacey band of her bra. 

“Absolutely.” Her lips pulled into a devilish grin as she pushed up on her toes, stopping a breath away from my lips. 

“Please Bobby.” She whined softly against my mouth before pushing our lips together, devouring me in a hungry kiss. 

She moaned against my mouth as I kissed her back, my tongue roaming her mouth as I walked her slowly back towards the vanity. As the back of her legs hit the edge of the counter I scrambled with her bra clasp, undoing the small hooks as fast as my fingers would let me.

I tossed the garment aside and took one of her full breasts in my hand, kneading as I rolled her nipple between my thumb and forefinger. She wove her fingers through my dreads, moaning softly. 

I moved my lips down from hers to her jaw and slowly trailed her neck, nipping softly as I went. Every whimper and moan that left her lips shot straight to my already achingly hard dick. 

I gripped her hips firmly, hoisting her up to sit between the adjoining sinks. I continued my trail downwards until I reached the valley between her breasts. I carefully kissed from her sternum over the swell of her chest, going from one side to the other.

She groaned in frustration, tugging on my hair to direct me to her right nipple. I chuckled darkly, causing her skin to pebble under my breath, “So inpatient Bon-Bon.”

“Shut up.” She chuckled, still pulling my hair slightly. 

“Never. It’s part of my charm.” I winked, making her roll her eyes. 

I sucked one of her firm nipples in my mouth, forcing a gasp out of her. As I rolled my tongue over her firm peak she reached for my hand, shoving it under the waistband of her panties. 

I pulled back, cutting my eyes up at her, “Are you sure?” 

“Yes. Please Bobby touch me. Make me come.” She whined, dissolving my last bit of resolve.

I plunged one finger in her wet heat, eliciting a low groan of pleasure from her. I pumped slowly, savoring the way her tight walls sucked me in. 

After a few pumps I eased a second finger in. She untangled a hand from my hair to grip my shoulder, pushing against it to fuck herself down on my fingers. 

“Oh god yes. Bobby!” She continued chanting my name, but after a bit her accent slowly started morphing, losing her southern drawl as it shifted to a Manchester lilt. 

**********

“Bobby!” Priya shook my shoulder, startling me awake.  _ Oh fuck me it was a dream.  _

I blinked up sleepily at her, trying to subtly adjust myself under the duvet.

“So either that was a bad dream or a  _ very  _ good dream.” She smirked, raising a sculpted eyebrow at me. 

“Uhhhh…” I stammered, not quite knowing how to respond. 

“It’s okay I won’t tell Bonnie you were having a sex dream about her.” She snickered and winked at me. 

My cheeks burned bright red as I scrubbed a hand down my face in embarrassment, wincing as I brushed my cut from the night before. 

“What happened to you?” Priya asked, pointing at my palm.

“Accidentally cut my hand.” I mumbled, grateful for the subject change.

“And then you and Bonnie played nurse?” She smirked at me again.

“Ugh hush you.” I replied, smacking her lightly with my pillow.

“Well she got out of bed a bit ago if you want to go eat breakfast with her. Or whatever you two do while the rest of us sleep.” She winked and stuck her tongue out at me before turning over and laying back down. 

**********

“I just wanna take my time. We could do this baby all night, yeah. ‘Cause I want you bad, yeah I want you baby. Slow hands, like sweat dripping down our dirty laundry. No, no chance, that I’m leaving here without you.” Bonnie’s melodious voice rang out as she pulled a cast-iron skillet out of the oven.

I groaned internally as I watched her bend over.  _ Did she really have to be singing a sex song the morning after I have a sex dream about her?  _ “Morning Bonnie.”

She perked up when she heard my voice, “Morning! Hungry?”

_ Yes but not for food.  _ “Starving.”

“Well I present my nonna’s world famous cloud eggs.” She slid a plate of some kind of fluffy egg concoction towards me. 

“World famous eh?” I arched an eyebrow as I plunged my fork into my food.

She chuckled, her eyes crinkling, “Well according to Nonna.”

As the eggs met my tastebuds I was hit with a mouthwatering combination of tangy eggs and sharp parmesan cheese. The texture rolled around in my mouth, coating it decadently. 

Bonnie watched me chew expectantly, waiting for my opinion, “I think Nonna may have had it right. Goddamn Bonnie that’s delicious!”

She broke out in a huge smile, her small dimple popping up again, “Thanks! I was so nervous you wouldn’t like it.”

“Well rest assured I think it’s amazing.”

A small flush crept up her cheeks, “Thanks Ro.” She mumbled, twirling her pointer finger ring again.

“I GOT A TEXT!!”

We both whipped our heads in the direction of the daybeds, where Cherry and Mason were snuggled up. Cherry looked in our direction, waving her phone above her head.

Bonnie sighed heavily, raking her fingers through her hair. 

“Ready for the next bit of crazy about to be thrown at us?” I asked her. 

“Not even a little bit. You?”

“Nope!” I said cheerily, holding my elbow out to her.

Her melodious laugh rang out as she looped her arm with mine. “C’mon Ro, let’s see that text.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Camilo and Hope is such a crackhead ship but I couldn't help myself!
> 
> Also the song Bonnie was singing was Slow Hands by Niall Horan


	8. There's No Place Like Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mean Tweets challenge brings some new information to light and Bonnie gets a new perspective on her developing feelings for Bobby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this? Me updating somewhat regularly? Me?? Crazy right?? As always, thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always so so appreciated!

**Bonnie POV**

As Bobby and I approached Mason and Cherry’s daybed they both glanced down at our linked arms, then back up at each of us in turn. Cherry raised an eyebrow and smirked at me as Mason winked at Bobby. 

My face started to burn as I pulled away from Bobby, jumping on their bed and laying across both their laps. “What’s that text then hun?” I asked as I tugged on one of Cherry’s crimson curls. 

Cherry’s nails clacked on her phone a few times before reading out the message. 

**Islanders,**

**Please head to the Challenge Stage in one hour for a mystery challenge!**

**#FillintheBlank**

An uneasy silence settled in the morning air, only broken when Bobby clapped his hands together loudly. “Time to wake the others then!” He exclaimed before bounding back into the villa.

Once he was out of earshot Cherry lowered her head to make eye contact with me. “You two looked cozy.”

I rolled my eyes and sighed, “We’re just friends…” I trailed off, thinking back to the night before, his cheeks tinted slightly pink from the whiskey he had drank, mumbling  _ you’re so beautiful  _ as I bandaged his hand.

“Okay gorgeous what’s that face about?” Cherry asked, twirling a lock of my hair around her finger.

“What face?” I asked, scrunching my features up in an attempt to make her laugh.

She let out a small chuckle before responding, “That ‘I’m pondering deeply about my feelings for Bobby’ face.” 

I sighed, fluffing up some of Cherry’s hair that was hanging down near my face. “It’s just...I’m starting to wonder if maybe something could happen there. With Bobby.”

Mason chuckled, “Took you this long to realize he’s insanely into you?”

Cherry scoffed and smacked him lightly on the arm, “Babe! You know how they both are.”

“Hey what does that mean?!” I asked, giving her an incredulous look as I sat up and leaned against the opposite end of the bed from them.

“It just means you’re both so modest. I think both of you struggle to see how awesome you are.” She gave me a warm smile. 

I shifted uncomfortably, unsure of how to take her compliment. “Thanks.” I mumbled quietly. 

She flashed me a bright smile, “You’re welcome beautiful. Now what I want to know is, what finally changed your mind.” She leaned forward on her elbows, watching me expectantly. 

“Well long story short I was helping him bandage up a cut on his hand last night and he kinda mumbled ‘you’re so beautiful’ while I was doing it.” I replied, twisting my hands together nervously as I spoke. 

Cherry’s eyes lit up, “That’s so cute! I didn’t expect him to be so bold but that’s amazing!” She exclaimed, clapping her hands together. 

“He’d been drinking and didn’t mean to say it.” I mumbled sheepishly. 

“That’s even better! That means he really thinks it!”

“I guess so.” I shrugged casually.

Mason piped up as he wrapped an arm around Cherry, “Well I, for one, hope you two get together. I think you’d be good for each other.”

“Thanks Mason,” I paused, smiling shyly, “Well I think I’m going to go get ready for the challenge!” I said, jumping off their bed and giving them a cheerful wave.

“See you in the dressing room in a bit love!” Cherry replied, leaning back into Mason’s embrace as he whispered in her ear.

“Make sure you wrap it up Mase! Don’t want any little drummers running around here!” I shouted over my shoulder, earning an eye roll from him.

**********

The dressing room was practically a warzone as I stepped in. Bikini tops were being thrown left and right as what seemed like a million different perfume scents clouded the air.

I hurriedly crossed the room to my wardrobe, shuffling through my swimsuits and eventually landing on a dark red strappy one piece. After changing out of my pajamas and into my swimwear I rounded the corner of the privacy partition, jumping when I accidentally bumped into Priya.

“Oh shit! Sorry Pri.” I said as I clutched my chest.

“It’s okay babes, there are worse things in the world than bumping into a beautiful woman.” She replied, smirking and winking at me.

I snorted and rolled my eyes, “Sleep well then?” I asked.

She chuckled, “Oh  _ I  _ slept just fine.”

I furrowed my brows at her as I sat at my vanity to do my makeup.  _ Huh? _

Presumably reading my expression, Priya waved a hand dismissively, “Long story. Basically Bobby slept  _ weird  _ so to speak.” She explained, a small smirk playing at the corner of her lips. 

_ Is something going on with them? Did I read last night wrong? Is he just a flirty drunk?  _ I shook my head, turning back to my mirror to finish up my makeup.  _ Suppose I should’ve seen that coming. _

I hummed quietly to myself as I applied my everyday makeup. Right as I was applying a coat of nude lipgloss Hope clapped her hands loudly, bringing the attention on her. I fought the urge to roll my eyes as I shifted my body to face her.

“Everyone ready for this mystery challenge?” She asked, assuming her self-appointed role as our ringleader. I shuddered slightly at the thought.  _ I’d rather cut my hand off 127 Hours style than follow Hope anywhere. _

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Lottie replied, sighing resignedly.

“Oh c’mon cheer up Lozza it’ll be fun!” Hope said cheerily, shooting Lottie a mischievous grin.  _ Guess she’s over the whole Levi thing… _

Lottie gave her an unconvincing smile as she rose from her vanity table and started down the stairs.  _ Let’s get this over with… _

**********

As we approached the challenge stage my stomach churned at the colorful script on the title banner: Mean Tweets.  _ I really do not handle shit like this well.  _ Mason and I plopped down at one of the five tables sitting in a semi-circle in front of a large blackboard. The rest of the couples followed suit, except Hope and Camilo, who assumed their positions at the scoreboard as hosts for this challenge.

“Okay everyone welcome to Mean Tweets! Camilo and I will be serving as hosts for this challenge, but will still be playing along with you all!” Hope called out, clearly loving being the center of attention.

She cleared her throat, looking at her phone to read off the rules of the challenge, “Camilo and I will take turns reading off tweets sent out by the viewers at home, with some of the tweet blacked out. It will be up to you all to fill in the blanks!”

We all cheered and pounded on our tables, trying to bring in some excitement to cover up the uneasy feeling of impending drama. Camilo flashed a dazzling grin before picking up the first card with the first tweet:

**Someone should tell _____ being in the Olympics isn’t a personality trait**

**@MarauderNo5**

I bit my lip to hold in my laughter as I quickly scribbled Levi’s name onto mine and Mason’s blackboard. I could feel Mason’s large shoulders shake as he held in his laughter next to me. I elbowed him, trying to get him to calm down so he wouldn’t rile me up more.

I glanced over at Cherry and Levi’s table, Cherry wearing a massive shit-eating grin as Levi slumped back in his seat and pouted. She had written his name in huge block letters, taking up the entirety of their little board. I bit down harder on the inside of my cheek and looked up at the sky, using all my strength to hold in my giggles. 

I heard a familiar deep chuckle coming from a couple tables over. I kept my gaze trained up, knowing if I made eye contact with Bobby I’d lose my composure.

“Boards ready?” Hope called out. We all turned around our boards, clearly coming to a unanimous answer. Hope peeled back the sticker covering the blank, revealing Levi’s name. 

“And everyone gets a point!” Camilo announced cheerily as he marked a tally under every couple’s name.

Levi huffed loudly as he sulked even further down into his seat, “I don’t mention it that much…” He mumbled angrily.  _ Sure dude. Whatever helps you sleep at night. _

“Next tweet!” Hope exclaimed, waving another tweet card over her head:

**Am I the only one that has to mute when _______ comes on screen? She sounds like she’s trying to talk with a bunch of marbles in her mouth.**

**@agentlawe23**

_ And there it is.  _ I begrudgingly scribbled my own name on our board. “Sorry love.” Mason mumbled next to me.

“It’s okay, if that’s the worst I get then I think I’m alright.” I plastered on a phony smile, trying to assuage his worries about me.

“And everyone gets a point!” Hope called out, all too happy with everyone guessing it was an insult directed at me.

Camilo picked up another tweet, a small smile forming at the corner of his lips as he read it to himself before spinning it around to read it to the rest of us.

**Is it just me or does ______ seem like the type of guy who would text you all the kinky things he’s gonna do to you but then when you get to his house be like ‘so you wanna watch the footie?’**

**@mkcolorkiller**

Mason bit back a chuckle as I tapped my chin with our chalk nub. “Who do you think it is?” I asked Mason quietly.

He drummed his fingers on the table as he contemplated, “I don’t think it’s Levi or Camilo. They’ve never really mentioned anything like that. Bobby’s mentioned liking some kinky shit but the way he talked about it I don’t think he was bluffing.” 

My eyebrows jumped in surprise as I glanced over at Bobby, who was whispering with Priya, the corners of his plush lips turned upwards.  _ Is he...no he can’t be...he’s not that perfect. _

I zoned back into Mason’s words mid-sentence, “....so maybe Gary?” 

“Uh yeah sure,” I stuttered, still slightly flustered. I scribbled down Gary’s name right as Camilo called for us to turn our boards. Everyone’s answers were scattered with no real consensus.

“I wonder who it is!” Hope mused, wiggling her eyebrows as she peeled back the sticker covering Gary’s name. “Looks like this one was about Gary! Lottie and Rocco and Mason and Bonnie both get a point!” 

I turned to Mason and high-fived him, his massive palm hitting mine with a satisfying smack. 

After a few more tweets poking fun at some of the other Islanders, Mason and I had a three point lead, guaranteeing us a win with only one tweet left.

“Last tweet everyone!” Camilo exclaimed, turning the last tweet card to read it to the group.

**I love how ______ calls himself ______’s friend but then couples up with the girl he’s blatantly into.**

**@margsimps4jakub**

I chewed my bottom lip as I mulled over who that could be.  _ Mason and Levi maybe? But they weren’t really friends.  _

I was so consumed by my thoughts I didn’t notice Mason pulling the small blackboard over to his side of the table. I snapped back into the present when I heard the scraping of our chalk as Mason scribbled his name, then Bobby’s.

I rolled my eyes as I tried to yank the board out of his hand, “We’re not writing that.”

“Yes we are. I don’t want to break our winning streak.” He replied, holding the board out of my reach.

“Okay seriously stop it.” I said firmly, leaning across the table to try and reach our board.

“Time to turn those boards!” Hope announced in a sing-songy voice.

I huffed as I crossed my arms and sunk back into my chair, training my eyes at the table to avoid making eye contact with anyone. 

I didn’t even look up to see what the right answer was until I heard Elladine shriek, “What the hell Gary!”

I brought my gaze back up, still avoiding everyone’s eyes. Hope had peeled back the tape, revealing the full tweet.

**I love how Levi calls himself Gary’s friend but then couples up with the girl he’s blatantly into.**

**@margsimps4jakub**

My brows scrunched together as my eyes widened in surprise.  _ What?? Is everyone into Cherry? I can’t say I blame them but still. _

“First choice my ass.” Elladine muttered as she stomped away from a red faced Gary.

Hope cut a judgemental look at the crane operator before turning back to the scoreboard. “And our winners are: Mason and Bonnie! You two will be receiving a special prize back at the villa!”

“Hell yeah we are!” Mason called out, throwing an arm around my shoulders and pulling me into a friendly side hug. 

I broke into a wide smile despite my internal turmoil.  _ How can I look Bobby in the eye now that Mason made it look like I think he’s into me??  _

**********

I slumped back against the counter, sipping on my glass of wine. I tugged on the end of the short black dress Priya insisted I wear.  _ I wish I were confident enough to pull this off. _

“You look lovely.” A familiar Scottish accent floated towards me. My cheeks flushed as Bobby’s eyes met mine. I had been avoiding him since the challenge, not wanting to talk about mine and Mason’s answer to the last tweet. Especially since I was pretty sure there was something going on with him and Priya.

“Thanks.” I mumbled, “You look nice too.” I motioned towards his black button up and navy shorts as he came to a stop on the other side of the kitchen island.

“Thanks lass.” He paused, awkwardly shoving his hands in his pockets. “Should I expect loose-lipped Bonnie tonight?” He asked, arching an eyebrow and smirking.

“Huh?”

“You said you tend to say too much when you drink.” He motioned at my glass of wine.

“Oh! I don’t know, maybe.” I replied, shrugging.

“Well I hope you do. I’d love to know what goes on in that head of yours.” 

I snorted, “No you really don’t.” I chuckled humorlessly.

“You alright lass?” Bobby asked, his brows knitted in concern.

“Yeah I’m fine.” I replied, putting on a smile that I knew didn’t meet my eyes.

“You don’t have to shut everyone out, lass.” Bobby muttered, sighing exasperatedly.

“Dinner’s ready!” Priya called out from the long dining table production had set up in the middle of the lawn.

“C’mon Ro let’s go eat.” 

**********

The table was relatively silent except for the clink of everyone’s cutlery as we ate. The tension in the air was palpable, Elladine still cutting Gary a glare every few minutes as Hope stared daggers at Cherry.  _ Just like every other family dinner I’ve ever been to. _

The uneasy silence was cut off as my phone started to ring.  _ What the hell??  _ I lifted my device, studying the screen for a moment before hitting the green answer button.

“Hello?” I answered tentatively.

“Hey honey.” A familiar voice called out from the other line.

I felt my eyes well up, “Mama??”

“Hey baby.” I could hear her smile from the other end.

I jumped up, pacing in excitement. “Oh Mama I’ve missed you so much. It’s so amazing to hear your voice!” 

Everyone stared at me with wide eyes as I moved around the lawn. “I’ve missed you too sweetie, but oh god I’m so proud of you!” My mom replied.

“Thanks Mama. How’s everyone at home? Have you heard from Jack? How are Rog and Bugs??” 

I heard her chuckle, “Both are wonderful. We told Bugs you’re on vacation. Didn’t want to try to explain that you’re on TV but he can’t watch. By the way if things don’t work out with him and Cherry, Mitch has a massive crush on Mason”

I giggled, picturing Mitch drool over Mason, “I’ll pass that along. What’ve you seen?” 

“Oh baby everyone loves you! #Levi’sthreeincher trended on UK twitter for a day and a half!” She replied through giggles.

A loud laugh escaped my lips before I could stop it. “Holy shit really?” My eyes cut over at Levi for a moment, smirking slightly at his panicked expression.  _ That’s what you get asshole. _

“Really!” She paused for a second, sighing heavily, “I can’t say too much but baby you need to start going after you want. He won’t wait for you forever. And I know you know who I’m talking about.” 

My eyes involuntarily cut over to Bobby, my cheeks flushing as our eyes met. “Okay Mama. Want to say hi to everyone?”  _ Let’s change the subject please. _

“Sure!”

I hit the speakerphone icon as I walked back closer to the table, “Everyone say hi to my mom!”

A variety of greetings overlapped each other as most of the other Islanders said hi to Mama. After everyone went silent she replied, “Hi everyone! Y’all best be treating my baby right!”

“She’s the best!” Cherry called out, a wide grin spread across her red stained lips.

“Yeah we love her!” Priya added.

I blushed hard under the barrage of compliments. “Thanks y’all.” I replied sheepishly.

“Yeah she’s a real  _ bonnie  _ lass!” Bobby exclaimed, putting emphasis on the word ‘bonnie’ as he smirked, clearly pleased with his silly pun.

I felt my entire face warm as my mom perked up, “Oh is that Bobby?!” 

“Okay that’s enough group chit chat.” I answered, hastily switching off the speakerphone.

“Aw party pooper.” Mama joked.

“Har har. How much longer do we have to talk?”

“Not long. But I just wanna tell you baby I’m so proud of you. You’re doing amazing.”

“Thanks Mama. Give everyone hugs and kisses for me. Tell Bugs I love him and miss him.”

“Will do honey. Now go show the UK what you’re made of.”

“Yes ma’am. I love you Mama.”

“Love you too baby.” The line cut out, making my heart sink a bit.

I sighed happily as I sat back down between Mason and Priya. “That was awesome! It was so cool to talk to your mom!” Priya exclaimed, pulling me into a quick side hug.

“Yeah it was.” I replied, smiling to myself.

“How’s everyone at home?” Bobby asked, studying me carefully.  _ What’s that look about? _

“They’re good! My brother has a huge crush on Mason.” I threw a wink over at the underwear model, whose eyes widened slightly as he pointed at his chest.

“Me?” 

“Yeah you weirdo.” I chuckled, sticking my tongue out at him.

Whatever his response was got cut off by his phone ringing. 


	9. Things Left Unsaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby decides he's finally ready to tell Bonnie how he feels, but will he get the chance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks so much for reading! Kudos and comments make my day!

**Bobby POV**

I sighed as I trailed behind Bonnie.  _ Why is she so open sometimes and other times so closed off? Did I do something? _

Bonnie took the seat between Mason and Priya, leaving me the only open spot on the other side of Priya. She avoided my gaze as I tried to catch her attention.  _ Why are you avoiding me? Please don’t shut me out.  _

As we ate silently my mind drifted back to the challenge.  _ Mason wrote my name and his for the last tweet. Is that what’s got her acting so weird? Is she avoiding me now that she knows I like her? _

My emotional spiral was cut short by Bonnie’s phone ringing.  _ Is that her prize for winning the challenge? _

She stared at the screen for a moment before cautiously pressing the answer button. 

“Hello?” She paused, waiting for the person on the other end to answer. Almost immediately her expression softened as her eyes welled up. “Mama?”  _ Oh shit that’s her ma?? _

I sat up a bit straighter, suddenly intimidated for some reason. Bonnie jumped up, pacing excitedly around the lawn as she talked. 

“Oh Mama I’ve missed you so much. It’s so amazing to hear your voice!” 

After a short pause she responded to whatever her mother said, “Thanks Mama. How’s everyone at home? Have you heard from Jack? How are Rog and Bugs??”

Mason cocked his head and furrowed his brow, “Bugs?”

“Her nephew.” I clarified, earning a few suspicious looks and raised eyebrows. 

“How’d you know that?” Priya asked, giving me a quizzical look. 

“She mentioned it in a conversation once.” I answered casually.  _ Actually it came up when she was opening up to me. I miss that. How has it only been a few hours since we talked? It feels like it’s been years.  _

I zoned back into Bonnie’s phone conversation as she stopped giggling, her face dropping into a more serious expression. For a split second her eyes cut over to me, her cheeks flushing pink as we made eye contact. She quickly darted her gaze away, mumbling something into the phone.  _ What was that about? _

She strode back over to the table, holding her phone up as she pressed the speakerphone button, “Everyone say hi to my mom!”

We all shouted out overlapping greetings. Once we quieted down a woman’s southern twang rang out from the phone’s speaker, “Hi everyone! Y’all best be treating my baby right!” 

Priya and Cherry shouted out compliments, making Bonnie’s cheeks go adorably red as she mumbled a thanks.  _ She’s even more beautiful when she blushes.  _

I swallowed my nerves and shouted out, “Yeah she’s a real  _ bonnie  _ lass!”

Her cheeks went even brighter as her ma replied, “Oh is that Bobby?!”

Bonnie hastily shut off the speakerphone, putting the phone back to her ear, “Okay that’s enough group chit chat.” 

I scrunched my brows at her, cocking my head slightly.  _ That was well weird.  _

She continued her conversation quietly for a few minutes before returning to the table, sighing happily. 

Priya pulled Bonnie into a side hug, “That was awesome! It was so cool to talk to your mum!” 

“Yeah it was.” Bonnie replied, smiling dazedly. 

“How’s everyone at home?” I asked, still trying to figure out why she was acting so weird. 

“They’re good! My brother has a huge crush on Mason.” She winked at the muscular lad.

“Me?” He asked as he pointed at his chest. 

Bonnie giggled, “Yeah you weirdo.” She stuck her tongue out at him. 

Before he could respond his phone rang. He scrambled to pull it out of his pocket, promptly hitting the accept call button. 

“Hello?” He paused, his face lighting up. “Candace!!” 

He jumped up, pumping his fist a few times before putting his hand in front of the speaker, “It’s my sister Candace!”

He took a couple of steps away from the table, chatting excitedly with his sister. He was out of earshot so I had to watch his facial expressions to try to gauge the conversation. 

His face fell for a moment as he rubbed the back of his neck. He glanced at Bonnie for a moment before darting his eyes to me. He mouthed a quick  **sorry** before breaking eye contact.  _ About time, asshole.  _

After a few more minutes he returned to the table with a wide grin. As he plopped down in his seat he threw an arm around Cherry and kissed her on the cheek. She turned and gave him an adoring smile before pecking his lips quickly. 

“Good conversation then?” She asked, still smiling broadly. 

“A great one. Says everyone loves you at home.” He answered, pecking her lips again. 

She giggled as she wiped her lipstick off his lips. “That’s great love. How is everyone?” 

“All good. Mum says she’ll kill me if I don’t bring you home.” He tucked a bit of hair behind her ear as he gazed at her affectionately.  _ They could really make it.  _

My heart swelled as I glanced over at Bonnie, who was watching them with a big smile.  _ Maybe that can be us one day. _

**********

The rest of dinner went by relatively uneventfully, the tension having eased off some after the phone calls. 

As everyone started clearing out I jogged to catch up to Bonnie, setting my hand on her shoulder to stop her. “Hey Bon can we chat?” 

She paused, chewing the inside of her lip as she turned towards me. After a moment she mumbled, “Priya’s probably waiting for you.” 

My brow furrowed in confusion as she avoided eye contact.  _ What’s she on about? _

“Priya? She’ll probably be relieved that I’m not there to starfish.”

“Huh?” She jerked her head to the side, finally meeting my gaze and studying me with those intense hazel eyes. I felt naked under her stare, ready to tell her all my deepest darkest secrets like they were nothing. 

“Huh?” I mirrored her, causing the corner of her lips to twitch slightly as she fought a smile.  _ Please smile for me. Going hours without that smile felt like a year without rain. _

“Are you and Priya not…” she trailed off, furrowing her brow as she chewed the inside of her lip.

“We’re friends.” I replied as my heart sped up.  _ Does the idea of me and Priya bother her? Does that mean she might want me too? _

She studied me for a few moments before finally sighing, “So did you two not sleep together?”

I jerked back in shock, “What? No! Did she say we did?” 

“No not exactly.” She dropped her gaze as she wrung her hands together, “She just made a weird comment about how you slept last night and I guess I took it the wrong way.”

_ Oh feck she must’ve been joking about my sex dream.  _ I felt my cheeks burn as I fought back the all too real memory of plunging my fingers into her.  _ I can’t get a stauner right now, that won’t help in convincing her that I didn’t sleep with one of her closest friends in here. _

“Okay why are you blushing?!” She pointed an accusatory finger at me as she set her other hand on her hip. 

“It’s hard to explain…”  _ Or you’d probably think I’m a creep or a perv if I tried to. _

She huffed as she shifted her weight, lowering the hand that was pointing at me and resting it on her other hip. “You’re such a hard person to read.” She muttered.

“I know Bon-Bon, and I’m sorry.” I paused, looking around the now empty lawn. “Want to chat on the roof terrace?”

She studied me for a moment before nodding and turning on her heel and striding into the villa. Watching her walk in wasn’t helping my arousal.  _ God that dress looks so good on her. _

I shook my head muttering, “Burnt toast, naked grandma, that time I dropped the perfect souffle,” as I followed her inside and up to the terrace. 

I caught up to her at the top of the stairs and walked with her to the terrace door, leaning over her shoulder to push it open. We both started when we saw Cherry and Mason, tangled up in a position they definitely couldn’t air on telly.

Bonnie squeaked in surprise, quickly spinning around and bumping straight into my chest. I felt my breath hitch as she pushed me back inside. Her sweet flowery scent and the wild look in her eye nearly sent me into a frenzy.  _ I would give anything to kiss you right now. _

“I don’t think they noticed us.” She whispered, but I barely registered it. All I could feel was her hot breath against my neck as she spoke and the way her body was still pressed against mine.

“I think I’m going to take a shower. Chat tomorrow?” I croaked, straining to focus on anything other than her tits pressed against my chest.

“Oh okay. Talk to you tomorrow Ro.” She replied, a hint of disappointment in her voice.

I fought to contain a groan as she walked away, her hips swishing in time with her steps.  _ Sorry lass but I need a cold shower. I promise I’ll tell you how I feel tomorrow. _

**********

Bonnie had still been asleep when I woke up, so I went ahead and started making breakfast. As I flipped the omelettes I was making, my thoughts drifted back to her.  _ Grow a pair McKenzie. Just tell her how you feel. YOLO.  _

My internal pep talk was interrupted by an unfamiliar voice, “OMG are you making breakfast for you and Bonnie again?? That’s totes adorable!”

I turned to see a petite blonde woman dressed all in pink bouncing in place next to a tall, pale ginger lad.  _ Oh feck new people.  _

I gaped at them for a moment before reaching out a hand. “It’s nice to meet you both! I’m Bobby.”

The energetic blonde ignored my hand, pulling me into a tight hug. “Obviously we know who you are silly! I’m Chelsea!” She exclaimed. 

“I’m Ciaran. Without the fada.” The ginger bloke added, his Irish accent lilting his words as if they were bouncing in the air as they left his lips. 

“Wanna introduce me to your new friends?” My head whipped to see Bonnie leaning against the kitchen island, an eyebrow quirked up over the frame of her glasses.  _ Feck how am I going to talk to you with these two here?? _

Ciaran’s practically translucent cheeks tinted pink as his eyes fell on Bonnie, making me involuntarily tighten my grip on my spatula.  _ Don’t ruin my chances with her you Irish ghost.  _

Chelsea let out an ear-piercing squeal as she launched herself at Bonnie, pulling her into a crushing embrace. “OMG Bonnie!! I’m so excited to meet you! I just know we’re going to be besties!!”

Bonnie’s brows jumped in surprise as she squeezed the blonde back. “Nice to meet you too!” She replied with a breathy chuckle. 

“Oh my days where are my manners?? I’m Chelsea and this is Ciaran.” She motioned at ginger Casper, “I’ve been so looking forward to meeting you! You come across as so sweet on telly! And the way you gush about-“

“I’m so excited to get to know you too hun. You seem like the energy this villa needs.” Bonnie cut her off, giving her a sweet smile.  _ I wonder what the end of that sentence was going to be… _

Chelsea turned to look at me briefly then looked back at Bonnie, “Oh god my big mouth almost ran away with me!” She giggled almost manically.  _ Let it keep running. Shit I’ll buy it a pair of trainers. We can all go jogging together.  _

“Not a problem hun. So what do you both do?” Bonnie asked as she slid into one of the bar stools.

“I’m an interior designer!” Chelsea exclaimed. 

“I’m a bouncer.” Ciaran added, still shuffling nervously and blushing as Bonnie looked at him.  _ I swear to god if you move on her before I get my chance… _

I started plating breakfast to hide my growing anger. “Whatcha making Ro?” Bonnie’s sweet voice rang out behind me, relaxing my shoulders slightly. 

Before I had a chance to answer Chelsea jumped in, “It’s so cute that you both have these nicknames that only the other can use!! The public was proper swooning over it!!” 

I fought to contain my grin as Ciaran butted in, “Oh is that just for the two of you? I can’t call you Bon-Bon?” He directed his last question towards Bonnie.  _ Why you little… _

“Nope. Bobby’s the only one allowed to call me that.” Bonnie replied curtly as she cut her gaze at me briefly and smirked. 

_ Take that ye giant phantom.  _ I smirked back at Bonnie as I slid her omelette to her. “Yeah Ro is reserved for Bonnie only.” I winked at her, making her cheeks flush. I wanted to hate myself for practically peeing on her leg, but I couldn’t.  _ You’re worth being territorial over.  _

“Your hair is to die for what do you use in it??” Chelsea exclaimed, eyes wide as she waited for Bonnie’s response.

Bonnie blushed as she shifted in her seat, “Oh um thanks, that’s real sweet. I use Bumble and Bumble.” 

The two girls continued to chat for a bit as I set to work making breakfast for the newcomers. As I was tossing the ingredients in the pan Ciaran approached me. “Can we chat?” He lowered his voice to a whisper.

“Sure lad. What’s on your mind?” I replied, trying to sound nonchalant.

“I know telly doesn’t always show things the way they really are in here so I thought I’d ask directly, are you and Bonnie a thing?” 

“What do you mean?”

“Are you and Bonnie together? I don’t want to step on any toes but I won’t lie, she’s my type on paper and I’d like to get to know her.” 

“No we’re technically not together. But I have been meaning to-”

Ciaran cut me off, grinning like a madman, “Great! Thanks for the chat.” He clapped me on the shoulder before turning back to the girls. 

“Chat with her.” I finished my sentence under my breath.  _ Fecking shit. _


	10. You Could Help Me Move On, But Do I Want To?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the new arrivals go on a few dates, a surprise recoupling causes some shifts in the group dynamic, and Bonnie struggles to decipher Bobby's mixed messages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Likes and comments are always so appreciated!
> 
> And a massive thanks to my fellow writers who have given me endless ideas and kept me motivated!

**Bonnie POV**

After breakfast we all headed to the fire pit to get to know the new arrivals. I trailed behind, playing with the hem of my sweatshirt as I got lost in thought. _Chelsea is gonna be a lot of fun for the villa. Ciaran seems sweet and interested, but he’s not…_

My thoughts trailed off as Bobby jogged to catch up with me, pulling me into a side hug. “Ye alright Bon-Bon?” 

“Yeah I’m fine. Just a little overwhelmed I suppose.” I replied, shooting him a smile. He squeezed my shoulder as he returned my smile, making my heart flutter. _I love that damn smile._

I broke away from him, settling down next to Cherry and Mason, and laid my head on Cherry’s shoulder. “Morning gorgeous.” I aimed at Cherry.

“Morning lovely. Sleep well?”

I shrugged, “Eh not bad.” _Actually I tossed and turned trying to figure out what the hell Bobby’s deal is._

“So what do you all want to know??” Chelsea questioned, bouncing in her seat with excitement.

“What have you seen?” Lottie asked, arching an eyebrow as she leaned back into Rocco’s arm as it snaked around her.

“Cherry and Mason have been a really popular couple. The public also really loves Bonnie and Bobby’s friendship.” Ciaran replied, shooting Bobby a pointed look as he said the word ‘friendship’. _What was that about?_

Chelsea piped up before I could question what Ciaran said further, “Oh totes! Everyone went mad at that last recoupling!” 

“Who do you have your eye on?” Priya questioned, leaning forward with interest.

Chelsea and Ciaran exchanged looks, waiting to see who would answer first. “I guess I’ll go first. Off the bat, I’d say Bonnie is most like my type on paper.” Ciaran answered, giving me an expectant look.

I smiled and nodded slightly, unsure of how to respond. _He’s bold, I'll give him that._ My eyes involuntarily cut over to Bobby, selfishly hoping he might be jealous. _If he’s jealous he might like me._

My heart skipped a beat when I saw his jaw tighten. _Maybe it’s not hopeless for us. Maybe he’s crazy enough to want me._

My attention shift didn’t go by completely unnoticed as Ciaran gauged my response. His face fell slightly as he slumped back into the bench. _Sorry bud if you’ve been watching them you already knew I like Bobby. I don’t know what you expected._

I zoned back into the conversation as Chelsea finished answering the question, “...but I’ve not made a decision yet!”

I leaned over to Cherry and whispered, “Who did she say she was into?” 

Cherry arched an eyebrow at me, “Gary. Were you not paying attention?” She whispered back. 

“Honestly no. Lost in thought.”

“Because Ciaran said he likes you?”

“Kind of.” 

Cherry’s eyes also flitted over to Bobby for a moment, seeming to follow my train of thought, “Wanted to see if someone was jealous?” She asked with a smirk.

“Maybe.” I muttered as I blushed. 

“I think he is.” She replied, winking at me, making my blush deepen.

Our side conversation was cut off by Chelsea’s phone beeping. She jumped up and hopped in place, “I’ve been so looking forward to saying this: I GOT A TEXT!!” She shouted far too loud considering we were all sitting right there. 

**Chelsea and Ciaran,**

**Time to pick your two favorite Islanders for an afternoon date.**

**#firstimpressions #dresstoimpress**

“Oh!! I pick Gary and Bobby!” Chelsea squealed. _Bobby??_

I chanced a glance at him, jumping slightly when our eyes met. I plastered on a fake smile and mouthed **good luck.** He gave me a strained smile and nodded, turning back to where Ciaran and Chelsea were standing. 

“I pick Bonnie and Elladine.” He stated simply. Elladine broke out in a large grin as she crossed the fire pit to link arms with him. I smiled and nodded again before rising and turning to head into the villa. 

As I made my way in I felt a familiar warmth at my side. “Excited for your date?” Bobby asked me. 

I shrugged, “It’ll be nice to get out of the villa.” _Wish it was with you though._

“Yeah that’s true.” He paused, his gaze moving around erratically for a moment before returning to my eyes. “So uh...can we…”

He was cut off by Ciaran, who had approached my other side. “Let’s go get ready yeah?” 

I nodded before returning my attention back to Bobby, “Talk after we get back?” 

He gave me a smile that didn’t reach his eyes, “Yeah sounds good. Have a good time.

“You too Ro.”

**********

After changing into a light pink sundress and pulling my hair into a low bun, I slid into one of the Jeeps in front of the villa. I fiddled with one of the rings I was wearing as I waited for Ciaran and Elladine. _I wonder what Bobby’s wearing on his date. Maybe he’ll start to fall for her and forget about any of the feelings he may have had for me._

I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn’t notice when Ciaran slid into the seat next to me. “You look nice.” 

I jumped at the sound of his voice, “Shit!”

He chuckled awkwardly, “Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It’s okay, I was just lost in thought. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. So are you excited?”

“Hmmm?” I hummed in question as I raised my eyebrows.

“For our date.” He responded sheepishly, giving me his best puppy dog eyes. 

“Oh uh yeah for sure.” I tried my best to sound convincing. 

His expression dropped a bit at my lack of enthusiasm. Thankfully before the conversation could continue Elladine joined us, effectively cutting off our chat. 

**********

The rest of the car ride went by relatively quickly with Ciaran and Elladine chatting as I stared out the window and daydreamed. I jerked back to present when our driver Jim announced we were at our destination. After thanking him I filed out after Ciaran and Elladine, setting my wedges down softly on the grass of the field we were parked in.

A soft breeze brushed my face as I took in the date’s setting. We were standing in the middle of a large field sprinkled with wildflowers with three tables set up. They were set relatively far apart, each with two chairs. The two tables on the far sides of the field had a variety of finger foods and a couple of wine bottles spread across them, while the middle table was almost completely bare, barring some glasses of water. 

One of the producers directed me to the plain table while Ciaran and Elladine took their place at the table on the far right side of the field. _Guess this is the waiting table._

I smoothed out my dress as I took a seat, anxiously drumming my fingers on the tabletop as my mind wandered. 

“Looks like we're the subs lass.” Bobby joked as he took the seat across from me. _Now it’s kind of like we’re on a date._ My heart fluttered at the thought. 

“Saving the best for last.” I returned, winking at him. 

“Aye.” He flashed me a toothy grin. 

We sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, just enjoying the scenery and the feeling of being out of the villa. _How has it only been a few days? I feel like we’ve been stuck in there for months._

“So what’s something I don’t know about you lass?” Bobby broke the silence. 

I chuckled dryly, “Well quite a bit. Anything a little more specific you’d like to know?”

He tapped his chin for a moment as he contemplated my question, “What’s your middle name?”

_Oh yikes here we go._ “Bonnie.” I replied. 

His brows jumped in surprise, “So you go by your middle name?” He paused as I nodded, “Do you mind me asking why?”

“Because kids are cruel. My first name is kind of weird and other kids used to tease me for it, so I started going by my middle name, Bonnie.”

“Would you be willing to tell me what your first name is?”

“Melek. It’s Turkish” 

“I like it.” He replied with a warm smile. 

“Really? It sounds like some kind of Tolkien creature to me.”

He barked out a laugh, that laugh I had quickly grown to love, “It’s definitely unique. But still. I like it”

I jokingly groaned. “You’re not gonna start calling me Melek are you?”

“Only when you’re bad.” He winked. 

Electricity shot down my spine as heat gathered between my legs. I quickly picked up a glass of water and started drinking, hoping it would hide my blushing cheeks. _Yes sir._

“What’s your middle name?” I asked, trying to shift the conversation.

“Downey Jr.” He replied with a cheeky smirk. 

“Robert Downey Jr?” I deadpanned, giving him an incredulous look. 

“Well Robert Downey Jr McKenzie. Junior isn’t my surname.” He winked.

“You’re the worst.” I stuck my tongue out him, fighting down a grin. 

“Your accent is strange. It makes ‘Bobby is the best in the world’ sound like ‘you’re the worst’.” He winked again as he took a sip of water.

I finally broke, laughing hard enough that I had to clutch my stomach. “You’re something else, that’s for sure.”

“Something good?” He asked, arching an eyebrow.

Before I had the chance to respond a producer approached our table. “Time for your dates.” She stated simply, staring down at her clipboard.

“See ya later Ro.” I told Bobby, sighing wistfully.

“See you later Mel.” He replied with a wink. 

I shook my head and laughed as I walked away, taking my time getting to Ciaran’s table. _Can I just continue my date with Bobby?_

Ciaran turned his head back as I approached, giving me a broad grin. He had changed out of his dog-patterned swim trunks into a light blue polo and black shorts. He looked nice, but he didn’t make my heart flutter like Bobby did. _I should still give him a chance._ I told myself as I took a seat in the chair across from him.

“Thanks for coming on this date with me. You look lovely.” Ciaran said, giving me a timid smile.

“Thanks! For the compliment and for inviting me.” I replied, trying my best to return his smile.

“Of course. Like I said you caught my eye on the outside.” 

I blushed, still unaccustomed to someone being so forward, “Thanks.” I mumbled.

“You said you have a dog right?”

I perked up, grateful for the subject change, “Yeah I do! His name’s Roger. He’s a black lab.”

“Cute! I have an Irish setter named Kerry.” Ciaran’s smile grew as he talked about his dog. _Cute._

“Aw that’s sweet! I love my boy, he's the best. He was a rambunctious puppy but he’s calmed down over the years.”

“Kerry’s the same. She’s still got a good bit of energy, but I like that. Keeps me active.”

“Yeah, Roger’s walk is one of my favorite parts of the day. Gives me time to myself to decompress, sort out my thoughts.” 

“Kerry would love you.” Ciaran’s eyes widened as he blushed, “Not that I’m saying you two will meet! But not saying I don’t want you to either!” He stammered.

“It’s okay I know what you meant.” I smiled at him warmly. _He could grow on me._

He let out a sigh of relief, “Thanks.”

“No problem. So what made you come to Love Island?”

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, “Well I’ve always been rather unlucky in love and my mam finally convinced me to apply. I got a call last week saying I’d come in a few days late. What about you?”

“A bad breakup a few years ago and a few too many tequila shots with my best friend.”

“So it’s been a few years since you were in a relationship?”

I stiffened slightly, remembering how messy my break from Travis was, “Yeah. I’ve been on a few dates since but nothing ever came of it. Just fell in a funk I guess.” I answered, shrugging as I tried to sound casual. _Actually I was completely wrecked by my shithead of an ex and couldn’t find it in myself to trust anyone again._

“I’m sorry about that. But I’m glad you’re here now.” He smiled at me, a soft tenderness in his gaze that warmed my heart.

“Thanks. Me too.”

**********

After our dates ended, the six of us piled back into our Jeeps and rode back to the villa. I found myself pleasantly surprised by Ciaran. He was sweet and funny, even if he didn’t always mean to be. _Maybe I can get over my silly crush on Bobby with him._

My hopes were dashed slightly as I watched Bobby slide out of the Jeep adjacent to mine. The sun framed his silhouette, accentuating his strong jaw and sculpted cheekbones. I felt the butterflies take flight in my stomach as we made eye contact, his amber hues warming every cold spot in my heart. 

He matched my stride, falling in step next to me as we made our way back into the villa. “How was your date?” He inquired.

“Better than I thought it would be. What about yours?”

His face fell almost imperceptibly before he slid his carefree jokester mask back on, “Not bad. Chelsea seems like a sound lass. She’ll be good for the villa.” 

“Doesn’t sound like there were a ton of sparks then?” I questioned, selfishly hoping I was right.

He shrugged, “S’pose not. She’ll be a good friend.”

“Gotcha. I’m sorry.” I set my hand on his shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze.

“It’s alright lass. You ready to have that chat?” He asked as we walked through the back door of the villa and out onto the lawn.

Before I could answer Rocco’s Irish lilt called out from the daybeds. “I GOT A TEXT!”

“Later?” I asked with a sigh.

He nodded sadly as we walked to the daybeds in silence.

Once all of us were gathered around Rocco read out the message:

**Islanders,**

**There will be a surprise girl’s choice recoupling in one hour. New arrivals Chelsea and Ciaran will be picking first.**

An anxious hush fell over the islanders. _Oh shit who do I pick??_

As if he could hear my thoughts, Bobby reached down and grabbed my hand, squeezing it quickly. I shifted my gaze to his face, scanning his features frantically. I was met with his eyes silently pleading with me, his lips twisted in a hopeful smile. My heart nearly exploded out of my chest as I squeezed his hand back.

Before I could fully process our wordless exchange Priya bounded up to me, grabbing my arm and dragging me towards the dressing room.

**********

The light from the fire pit danced off the sequins of my romper as I took a seat between Cherry and Priya. I joined hands with both of them, giving them both reassuring squeezes. _Please don’t let this recoupling be as much of a disaster as the last one._

Ciaran took a seat next to Chelsea at the end of the bench, smoothing out his pants as he stared at the ground. _I wonder who he’s gonna pick? I know he said he was interested in me but he must’ve seen me and Bobby holding hands after the text announcing the recoupling. Maybe he’ll pick Elladine._

After a few tense moments of silence Ciaran’s phone beeped. He rose slowly, clearly nervous to be going first. “I wasn’t quite expecting having to pick someone so soon after coming in. Sorry if I’m stepping on anyone’s toes with this but I have to go with my heart. So I’d like to couple up with this girl because she’s sweet and we seem to have a lot in common. I think she has her eye on someone else, but I think I can win her over. So the girl I’d like to couple up with is Bonnie.”

_NO!_ My whole body stiffened at the sound of my name. My mind reeled as I rose to my feet and made my way to Ciaran’s side. I gave him a feeble smile before chancing a look at Bobby. My heart sunk even further when I saw his face was completely expressionless. He stared straight ahead, avoiding my eyes. _Did I read things wrong again? Was that just a fleeting moment for us? God I just wish I knew where his head was at._

Ciaran put his arm around me as we sat down together, seemingly oblivious to my internal turmoil. My ears were still ringing when Chelsea’s phone went off. She popped up quickly, her pink tulle skirt swishing with her movements.

“I’d like to couple up with this boy because I think he’s just so sweet and I already proper fancy the pants off of him. So the boy I want to couple up with is Gary!” She announced excitedly, smiling wide.

Gary’s face lit up as he crossed the fire pit to her, kissing her quickly on the cheek before sitting together. I clapped absentmindedly with everyone else, still lost in my own thoughts. _I would’ve kissed him as everyone clapped. We’ve never kissed outside of a challenge._

After the applause died down Cherry’s phone beeped. She smiled so wide it must’ve hurt as she stood, “This speech probably won’t surprise anyone but I’m still going to force you lot to listen to me waffle for a minute. I’d like to couple up this boy because he’s loving, handsome, sensitive and has the best banter. I’m so glad I took a chance and chose him on day two and I can’t wait to spend more time with him and continue to develop our relationship. So the boy I’d like to couple up with is Mason.”

Mason’s lips spread into a wide grin as he took a few massive strides across the wooden deck, wrapping his arms around Cherry’s waist and lifting her into a spinning embrace. Despite my own ire I felt myself smile as I watched them. _They’re so sweet together._

Priya’s phone was next to beep, “So I think it’s no secret I have yet to make a romantic connection here, but that’s okay because this lad is still a ton of fun to be coupled up with. He coupled up with me as a friend last time and I’m happy to return the favor tonight, so the boy I want to couple up with is Bobby.”

I felt my gut twist up as I watched him pull her into a hug and plant a brief kiss on her cheek. _At least I know she’s not interested in him romantically. At least not yet. They would look good together though…_

Ciaran suddenly squeezed my shoulder and pecked my cheek, “I’m sorry. I know it must be hard to see your friends struggle to make a connection.” I gave him a strained smile. _If only that’s why I was sad._

Elladine’s phone went off next, “Even though the new girl came in and completely stole my guy, I’m still pretty happy with how this turned out. I’d like to couple up with this boy because I think he’s not been given enough credit. He’s proper fit and has great banter, and there’s definitely more to him than meets the eye. So the boy I want to couple up with is Levi.” 

Levi smirked as he bent down to kiss her quickly. _They deserve each other._ They both looked strangely smug as they cuddled up to each other on the bench.

Hope’s phone indicated her turn next, “So I know my time in here has definitely been weird, and I struggled to find a place to land at first.” She cut me a sad glance before continuing, “But being coupled up with this boy has helped me find my path here. He’s adorable, funny and sexy all at the same time. So I’d love to couple up with Camilo.” I felt a weird pang of sympathy for her. _Maybe there’s more to her than I thought._

Camilo wrapped his arm around her and tucked her under his chin, planting a kiss on top of her head. _They seemed like an odd match at first but they kind of work._

Lottie stood last, not waiting for her phone to go off, “Most people would be sad about going last, but I would’ve picked this boy no matter what order I got to go. He’s been a great partner so far, and I’m so excited to continue to get to know him. So the boy I’d like to couple up with is Rocco.”

Rocco smiled warmly as he wrapped his arms around the goth girl, squeezing her tightly as we all clapped. Chelsea almost immediately jumped up, clapping rapidly, “That was exciting!” _For you._

I gave her the best smile I could muster, not having the heart to rain on her parade. I turned to Ciaran, “I’m going to get some stuff ready to make for breakfast for tomorrow. Meet you upstairs in a bit?” _I need some time alone to process._

“Sure! See you in a bit.” He pecked my cheek again before rising and heading inside. Once he was out of earshot I let out a long sigh. _Can nothing go right for me in here?_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to Abby for inspiring the 'Downey Jr' dialogue! 
> 
> Also sorry if Kerry isn't an Irish setter in canon I don't have the strength to replay S3 to see if I'm remembering correctly.


	11. And The Dam Breaks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to update a little sooner than I had planned as a little early holiday present ;)
> 
> Hope y'all like this chapter, I've been sitting on it for a hot minute! As always, I adore every comment and kudos!

**Bobby POV**

I stayed uncharacteristically silent as I got ready for bed, roughly tugging my dress shirt off as I kicked off my shoes.  _ Why did he have to pick her? Of all the girls, her? Why didn’t I just talk to her?? _

I opted to stay in my dark gray boxers as pajamas, too annoyed to pick out anything more to wear. As I stepped out from behind the privacy partition Ciaran’s Irish inflection pierced my ears, “...I’m excited. She seemed off after I picked her but I think we can be something really great.”  _ Fuck you, you puppy dog motherfucker. _

I mumbled something about going to get a glass of water as I trudged down the stairs. I felt my ire growing with every step I took, replaying Ciaran’s words over and over in my head.  _ You shouldn’t even get the chance to ‘be something really great’. She should be with me right now.  _

My anger softened slightly as I got within eyesight of the kitchen, and more specifically Bonnie. She was sat cross-legged on the counter, humming a quiet tune as she ate an apple. My anger transformed into sadness as I watched her short, dark waves fall around her face as she cast her gaze down.  _ I would give anything to be crawling into bed with you right now. _

Her head snapped up in surprise as I got closer. She gave me a sad smile as I approached her. I returned her smile, leaning against the kitchen island facing her. “Hi.” She muttered softly.

“Hi.”

“Want some?” She held the apple out to me. 

I shook my head, ”No thanks. You okay?” 

She shrugged, “Guess so. You? I know you’re still in a friendship couple with Priya.” 

“Yeah I guess I’m okay. How are things with Ciaran?” I asked tentatively, not quite sure I wanted the answer but seemingly unable to stop myself from asking. 

She shrugged again, training her gaze at the ground, “I don’t know yet. He seems like the type of guy I could fall for.” 

My heart shattered at her words, feeling like I was being torn apart from the inside.  _ Feck it, I can’t let her go to bed with him without giving her something to think about.  _ I took one large stride towards her, closing the space between us. Her eyes snapped open in shock as I slid my fingers into her hair. “Can I kiss you lass? Please?” I begged, not giving a shit how desperate I sounded.

She nodded quickly before taking my face in her hands and crashing our lips together. Her soft lips moved slowly against mine, like a vat of warm honey slowly dripping into my mouth. It was better than any kiss we had shared in a challenge, filled with care and tenderness unlike anything I had felt in a long time. I slid my tongue slowly along the shape of her upper lip, enjoying the taste of the apple juice that remained on her mouth. She parted her lips with a sigh, inviting me into her mouth. I roamed it with as much carefulness as I could muster, wanting to savor every second of intimacy I had with her.

After a few luxurious moments she pulled away, breathing heavily as she rested her forehead against mine. Her pupils had blown out, covering almost all of the honey tones in her eyes.

“Please don’t go to bed with him. Please stay down here. With me. Fall for me.” I whispered, giving her a pleading look. 

“I already have.” She replied, picking up the pieces of my heart with her words. 

“What?” I breathed out, unable to contain my surprise.  _ You’ve fallen for me?  _ **_Me?_ **

“I’ve been falling for you Bobby. I didn’t think you’d ever want me that way, so I pushed it back so we could be friends.” She slowly trailed her hands away from my face and down my shoulders and chest before resting them in her lap. 

My heart simultaneously ached and soared at her words.  _ Not want you? You’re perfect.  _

“Bonnie I’ve wanted you since the second I laid eyes on you.”

She cut her gaze back to my face, eyes soft and glistening, “Really?”

“Really.” I replied before pulling her back to my lips. 

This kiss was different, full of heat and desire. She slid forward on the counter, stretching her legs out to rest her thighs against my hips. I sucked her full bottom lip into my mouth, nibbling on it lightly before running my tongue back over it. 

She moaned quietly, weaving her fingers through my dreads and tugging lightly. I groaned as I gathered her hair in my fist and pulled her off my lips, making her gasp. I trailed my lips along her jaw and up to her ear, nibbling on her earlobe. 

“I need to go talk to Ciaran.” She muttered as I laid hot kisses down her neck. 

“Fuck Ciaran. Just stay down here with me.”

“If I stay down here I’m going to end up fucking  _ you _ .” She replied with a breathy chuckle. 

My brows jumped in surprise as I pried my lips off her neck. I cleared my throat as I recomposed myself. “I’m failing to see the problem with that.”

She rolled her eyes as she snickered, “The problem is I’m partnered up with someone else, who deserves to know I won’t be pursuing anything with him. And we’ve known each other less than a week.”

I pulled back as I absorbed her words. I hadn’t really thought about how long we had been in the villa.  _ Guess time really does pass differently here.  _

“I guess that’s true.” I mumbled, chewing on my bottom lip as I debated still asking her to share a bed.  _ Feck it.  _ “Would you still want to share a daybed? No expectations obviously.” I asked sheepishly, giving her my best puppy dog eyes and trailing my fingers lightly up and down the soft skin of her thighs. 

The corners of her lips turned up as she tucked one of my locs back into place, “Sure. But let me change and talk to Ciaran first.” 

I shot her a toothy grin before I kissed her one more time, pulling her off the counter and setting her lightly on her feet. “Well off you pop.” I joked as I spun her towards the villa. 

She smiled over her shoulder at me as she walked away, a slight skip in her step. I pinched my arm hard, double checking I wasn’t dreaming again. 

I sighed happily as I dug through the fridge, pulling out a container of pineapple to snack on.  _ I can’t fucking believe this. She’s falling for me.  _ **_Me?_ ** _ How is this even real? _

After a few minutes of waiting I saw her through the glass door of the villa. She was talking hurriedly as she descended the steps. Ciaran trailed behind her, gesturing emphatically as she pinched the bridge of her nose.  _ Oh feck that doesn’t look good.  _

I fought the urge to run to her aid, figuring my presence would only make whatever was going on worse. Ciaran reached up to cup her face, but she jerked back out of his reach. I took a deep breath to calm my quickly rising fury.  _ Keep your hands off her Casper.  _

After a few more minutes of heated conversation Ciaran stormed back up the stairs, leaving Bonnie in the living room by herself. She sighed heavily and combed her finger through her hair, then turned and trudged back out onto the lawn.

She had changed out of her evening wear into a dark blue silk camisole and matching shorts with a chunky, oversized black cardigan. I felt my breath hitch in my throat.  _ It’s going to be so hard to keep my hands off her.  _

“You okay gorgeous?” I asked as I met her halfway and pulled her into a tight embrace. 

She sighed as she wrapped her arms around my waist. “Yeah I’m okay. Just feel a bit bad.”

I felt a small pang of jealousy, “Why?” 

“He said I’m no better than Levi.” She whispered, choking back a sob. 

I felt my anger flare red hot.  _ That fucking prick.  _ I stroked her hair soothingly, “You’re nothing like Levi. You aren’t just messing around with me for fun. We have something. And you refused to do anything until you spoke to him. That makes you worlds different from Levi.”

She sniffled as she burrowed her head into my chest, “You’re right. I still just feel a bit bad.” 

“We don’t have to share a bed if you don’t feel ready for that…” I offered, hoping she’d disagree.  _ Please at least cuddle with me.  _

“No that’s not the problem. I guess I’m just not as cut out for this sort of thing as I thought I’d be.” She replied, pulling back enough to look into my eyes. 

_ Oh thank god.  _ Relief flooded my chest like a dam bursting open. “I understand that lass. Do you want to try to get some sleep? Figure things out a bit more in the morning?”

She nodded, then pressed up on her toes to peck my lips. I quickly slid my hand to the back of her neck, cradling her head and holding her closer for a longer kiss. I felt her sigh softly as she leaned into the kiss. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of kissing you.” I whispered as I pulled back. 

“Same to you.” She replied, running her fingertips lightly up and down my arms. “Let’s go to bed Ro.” She whispered.

I nodded, taking her hand and leading her to the nearest daybed. Once we reached the foot of the bed she stopped and pulled me close, wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing each cheek, the tip of my nose, and finally my lips.  _ This is better than I could’ve ever imagined _ . 

After a few moments she pulled away, drifting her hands down my shoulders as she stepped backwards and towards the right side of the bed. She lifted up the duvet and slid under as I did the same on the left side. 

I laid flat on my back, lifting up my arm so she could lay her head on my chest. As she snuggled down I lowered my arm around her shoulders, running my fingers through her hair. 

We fell into a comfortable silence as she ran her finger across my chest, connecting my freckles like they were stars in a constellation. “You’re so handsome.” She whispered. 

I snorted, “Thanks lass. Not sure I agree but I’m not going to be upset about a beautiful girl calling me handsome.”

“I know the feeling. But you are truly such a beautiful man.” She replied, cutting her eyes up at me.  _ Those sweet hazels could kill a man.  _

I felt my heart swell as I kissed her forehead.  _ Can you hear my heart pounding?  _ She leaned up to press a quick kiss to my lips. “Goodnight Ro.”

“Goodnight Bon-Bon.”

**********

I started to stir as the sun came up. For a moment I couldn’t figure out why I was outside, then the memories of the night before came flooding back.  _ Bonnie and I kissed. A lot. And she said she’s falling for me.  _

I glanced sideways to see Bonnie curled in a ball near my side, her hair splayed out across her face. Her body rose and fell steadily with her breathing. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, that small worry that usually sat between her brows faded as she dreamed. 

I laid my head back against my pillow, sighing contentedly.  _ This is perfect. I could die right now and be just fine.  _

As my eyelids slid closed again I heard footsteps approaching our bed, followed by a familiar rich chuckle.

“Holy shit I can’t believe what I’m seeing.” Mason’s deep voice rang out, disturbing the morning peace. 

“Shhh babe! They’re sleeping.” Cherry chastised in a soft voice.

“Yeah, together!”

“Maybe Ciaran picking Bonnie last night was enough to get Bobby to finally make his move.” Cherry mused.

“Nah I think she made the first move.” Mason retorted.  _ You’d be incorrect mate.  _ I thought about letting them know I was awake, but decided it’d probably be more fun to listen to their conversation, so I kept my eyes closed.

“Wanna bet?” Cherry challenged, her cheeky smirk almost audible.

“What’s the winner get?” 

“Head?” Cherry suggested.  _ Damn. Get your mouth ready Mason. _

“Deal.” Mason agreed.  _ Sorry lad, I hope you weren’t looking too forward to that blowie. _

Suddenly Bonnie started to stir, groaning slightly as she rolled over. “Fucking shit!” Her startled jump rocked the mattress. “Hey creeps, were you just watching us sleep?”

“Uh yeah! And trying to figure out how you landed in bed with Bobby!” Cherry exclaimed, jumping into our bed next to Bonnie, landing with a soft  _ thump. _

“It’s a long story…” Bonnie mumbled.  _ Am I an asshole if I keep pretending to be asleep? Feck it I want to hear what she’d say if she thought I couldn’t hear. _

“We’ve got time!” Cherry replied cheerily.

I could almost hear Bonnie’s eyes roll, “Ugh fine. Basically last night we were chatting in the kitchen after the recoupling and we ended up kissing.”

“So who made the first move?” Mason prodded.  _ Prepare for disappointment mate. _

“He did I guess.” 

“Oh love that’s great!” Cherry nearly shrieked.  _ Yeah, you’re getting Mason to go face first between your thighs. _

“Yeah it was.” I could hear the smile in Bonnie’s voice.  _ Yeah it was. _

“So did you two bone?” Mason cut in.

“Babe!” Cherry scolded.

Bonnie snickered, “No Mason, we just kissed. But holy shit if he’s as good in bed as he is at kissing I might be jumping his bones sooner than I probably should.” 

I fought to keep my face neutral.  _ Is that so? Well consider me primed and ready for a bone jumping.  _

“Oh really? Details please.” Cherry questioned.

“I can’t even explain it, he’s just incredible. It feels like time stops the second his lips touch mine.”  _ The feeling is definitely mutual. _

“Have you talked to Ciaran yet?” Mason asked cautiously.

“Yeah. He didn’t take it super well.” Bonnie muttered sadly. My heart broke at the melancholy in her voice.  _ Alright I’ve slept long enough. _

I made a show of shifting around before grumbling and opening my eyes. “Oh feck!” I exclaimed as I pulled the duvet higher on my bare chest.

“Morning hun.” Bonnie said sweetly, twisting one of my locs with her fingers.

“Morning. Any particular reason I have an audience right now?”

“Sorry Bobs we both woke up kind of early and saw you two sharing a bed and had to be nosey.” Cherry answered, giving me a broad smile.

After sitting up, I wrapped my arms around Bonnie’s waist and pulled her into my lap, burying my face in her hair. “Did you learn anything juicy?” 

“Loads.” Cherry responded as she and Bonnie giggled. 

“Well I think we’ll leave you two to it.” Mason stated, winking at us. 

“Talk to you both in a bit.” Bonnie replied.

Cherry and Mason smiled and waved as they walked off towards the kitchen. Once they were out of earshot I started laying a series of small, quick kisses along Bonnie’s neck, making her squirm and giggle.  _ God I love that laugh. _

“Good morning gorgeous.” I whispered in her ear.

“Good morning handsome. Sleep well?”

“Like a baby. How did you sleep?”

“I slept wonderfully.” She answered, looking over her shoulder and smiling at me sweetly.

In one ridiculously sexy move she spun around in my lap, setting her knees on either side of my hips to straddle me and pushing me onto my back. It took everything in me not to groan loudly as she closed the distance between us, stopping so close I could feel her lips brushing against mine as she spoke.

“You mumble in your sleep.” She whispered, giving me a sexy smirk.

My heart pounded and my dick stirred as I rested my hands on her hips, “Did I say anything interesting?”

She chuckled, ghosting my face with her warm breath, “Nothing really very coherent.” She slowly trailed small kisses up my jaw to my ear. Her plush lips brushed the shell of my ear as she whispered, “I did hear my name once or twice though.”

My brain short circuited as she sucked on the sensitive skin behind my ear. I knew I’d probably hate myself for stopping her later but there was something I needed to know. “Lass?” I asked, my voice strained as I fought to contain my quickly growing arousal.

“Hmmmm?”

“What are we?”

“Well…” She paused as she left more kisses down the column of my throat, “I’m Bonnie,” another pause as she nipped at the junction between my neck and my shoulder, eliciting a low groan of pleasure from me, “And you’re Bobby.”

“You know what I mean lass.”

She sighed, sitting upright and tracing patterns with the freckles on my chest. “Well I like you…” she mumbled timidly, not meeting my eyes.

I feathered my fingers across her thighs, causing the skin to pebble under my fingertips, “I like you too.” 

She grinned as she finally met my gaze, her eyes twinkling and so full of adoration I almost choked, “Then let’s be together. I mean if you want to…” She dropped her gaze again, her shyness seeping back in.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her back down, flush against my torso again, making her squeak in surprise, “More than anything.” 

She grinned from ear to ear as she took my face in her hands, tracing her fingers over my cheekbones slowly, “Then let’s do it.” She whispered before finally connecting our lips. 

I smoothed my hands down her back, resting them right where her back started to curve into her ass. Her lips moved against mine, slowly at first but quickly becoming more and more frenzied as our kiss intensified. She parted her lips with a quiet moan, allowing me to explore her mouth with my tongue.

I thought I had died and gone to heaven when she slowly rolled her hips against mine, sending jolts of pleasure through me. I lowered my hands to cup her ass, squeezing firmly as she rolled her hips again. 

She suddenly pulled away with a gasp, breathing hard as she sat up, “Fuck I’m sorry.” She muttered breathlessly.

“Why are you sorry Bon?”

“Because I’m not ready for that yet.” She whispered, staring down at her hands laying flat against my chest.

I reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear, trailing my fingers against her flushed cheek, “Don’t be sorry lass. I’m sorry if I pushed you too far.”

She smiled at me gratefully, nuzzling her face in my palm, “You didn’t. I’m just used to moving slowly. Very slowly. But something about you just keeps drawing me in.” 

I shifted her on my lap so I could sit back against the headboard and pulled her into a tight cuddle against my chest, “I understand lass. I feel the same way about you. But we can move at whatever pace is comfortable for you.”

She planted a quick kiss on my shoulder as I held her, “Thank you. So much. You have no idea what that means to me.”

“Of course. I’m not an animal, I can control myself.” I joked, giving her one last squeeze before letting go of her.

She chuckled, pecking my lips before sliding off my lap and hopping out of bed. My dick practically ached at the sight of her, her hair tousled and pajamas wrinkled and disheveled, looking completely sexed up despite us not going further than an ass grab.  _ Give her time McKenzie. She’s said she wants you, she just needs time to be comfortable.  _

“I’m gonna go take a shower. Meet you in the kitchen for breakfast?” She asked, arching an eyebrow in question.

“Sounds perfect. See you in a bit Bon-Bon.”

“See ya Ro.”

**********

I got to work making some pancakes as Bonnie got ready, setting my ingredients out on the counter as I hummed Blink-182. Just as I was mixing the dry ingredients my least favorite Irish accent cut through my blissful fog.

“Can we chat?” Ciaran asked, glaring at me.

“Sure lad. What’s on your mind?” I fought the urge to give him a smug grin.

“I think you know that this is about.” He replied curtly, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

“If you’re referring to Bonnie, she makes her own decisions. If you have a problem with her choices then I think it’s just that, your problem.” 

He clenched his jaw as he scowled at me, “She wouldn’t have made the choices she’s had if you didn’t come onto her.”

“All I did was tell her how I feel. It’s not my fault she feels I’m better suited for her than you.” I gave him a phony grin.  _ I hate that I’m loving how jealous he is. _

“You kissed her too. And shared a bed with her last night.”

“You’re right, I did kiss her. But she was barely with you in the first place and she stopped things before they went any further to talk to you. Then you had the nerve to compare her to Levi.” I pointed an accusatory finger at him before resting my palms on the counter.

His scowl deepend as he leaned forward against the other side of the island, “Because that’s how it felt to me. I really liked her. I still do.”

“I know the feeling. And I’m sorry but I have no intentions of ending things with her to save your feelings.” 

“Kind of an atmosphere in here…” Priya’s voice cut through the growing tension between us.

“I’m perfectly comfortable.” I replied, my tone dripping with spite.

“I’m sure you are.” Ciaran replied, matching my annoyance.

“Ciaran, do you mind giving me a minute to chat with Bobby?” Priya asked sweetly.

“Fine. I was done here anyways.” He replied, pushing off the counter and stomping back into the villa.

Priya rolled her eyes before turning back to me, “So…”

“So?”

“You and Bonnie, huh?”

“Aye.” I replied with a grin.

“I’m glad you two are finally together. Just be careful. I think she’s more fragile than she lets on. She’s a sweet girl and I don’t want to see her hurt.” Priya’s tone shifted to a more serious note, eyeing me carefully.

“Of course. I only want her to be happy.”

“Good, me too. For what it’s worth I think you make a cute couple.” And with that she flipped her dark red hair over her shoulder and sauntered off.  _ I’d cut my own arm off to keep her happy. _

I focused my attention back on breakfast to keep my brain from spiraling. As I finished up the batter and moved to the stovetop to start cooking I felt a familiar set of arms snake around my waist. 

“Whatcha makin’ Ro?” Bonnie asked as she pressed her cheek between my shoulder blades.

“Pancakes.”

“Yum!” She replied cheerily, pausing for a moment before letting out a small sigh, “Are you okay baby? Priya said she saw you and Ciaran looking awful tense.” 

My heart fluttered at her new pet name for me and her concern for my well being.  _ You’re the sweetest lass I’ve ever met.  _ I carefully turned in her arms, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her forehead. “Yeah I’m alright lass. He’s just a bit upset about everything. I think it made him feel better to let me have a piece of his mind.”

“He shouldn’t have. You don’t deserve that.” She mumbled into my chest.

“Thanks lass, but it’s okay. I’m just happy we’re together now.” I kissed the top of her head, my heart skipping a beat as her arms tightened around me.

“Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so unbelievably happy to finally publish the beginning of Bonnie and Bobby's relationship!


	12. Mission Possible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie and Bobby bond amongst a secret girl's challenge, and a new friendship blossoms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a bit filler-y, I just wanted to include a fun challenge and more relationship development for Bobby and Bonnie. I also wanted to start the redemption arc fusebox robbed Hope of. As always, thanks for reading! Kudos and comments always make my day!

**Bonnie POV**

I parted from Bobby to slide into one of the barstools on the other side of the island. As I sat down I rested my elbows on the countertop, laying my head in my hands as I watched him cook. 

The sun shone off his well defined shoulders, highlighting the constellation of freckles I had grown so fond of.  _ I can’t believe you want me too. This doesn’t feel real.  _

“Take a picture darling, it’ll last longer.” Bobby’s voice interrupted my daydreaming, finishing his sentence off with a wink. 

“Okay!” I replied as I pulled out my phone and opened the camera. 

“You little shit.” He joked as he crossed the kitchen to me, taking my phone out of my hand and wrapping his arms around me as he pinned me to the counter. 

I giggled as I squirmed in his arms, “Hey! You’re the one who told me to take a picture.” 

“I was kidding lass, not trying to add to your spank bank.”

“Bold of you to assume I would put you in my spank bank.” 

“Right, you’d want the real thing.” He capped off his statement with a smirk. 

Even though he was joking I could feel my heart rate pick up as I ghosted my fingers up and down his sides. He still vaguely smelled of his cologne from the night before, and I could feel the muscles in his arms ripple as he held me.  _ Taking things slow with you is going to be difficult.  _

Thankfully my attention was pulled away when I caught a glimpse of Levi and Elladine whispering as they watched us from the smoking area. I cast my gaze around the lawn, catching Gary’s eyes where he stood near the doors of the villa. He smirked and winked, nodding towards Bobby, making my cheeks flush. 

“We’re being watched.” I whispered in Bobby’s ear. He pulled back slightly, raising a brow before looking around. 

After a moment he turned back to me with a sly grin, “Wanna give them a show then?”

My heart pounded as I raised my eyebrows in question, not trusting my voice. He grinned cheekily as he extracted his arms from around me, hooking them up under my thighs and tugging me into his body.

I quickly gripped onto his shoulders for balance, effectively pulling our faces mere inches apart. “This alright lass?” Bobby asked in a low voice, sending shivers down my spine. I didn’t respond, opting to crash our lips together instead.

Bobby grunted as he pulled me off my barstool, making me wrap my legs around his waist and groan quietly into his mouth. He nipped at my lower lip lightly as he pushed me up against one of the kitchen’s pillars. He forced my lips open with his tongue, exploring with a rough vigor that left me moaning quietly.

He massaged my thighs gently with the tips of his fingers, sending jolts of electricity up and down my spine.  _ Goddamn this boy knows what he’s doing.  _ I raked my nails down his shoulders and biceps, eliciting an almost animalistic groan from him. After a few more moments he reluctantly pulled away from me, setting me back down on my feet. He planted one last peck on my now-swollen lips.

“Now they’ve really got something to talk about.” He joked, throwing me a wink.

I chuckled dazedly as I tried to focus on stopping the spinning in my head.  _ I didn’t quite expect this side of him, but I’m loving it. _

My train of thought was interrupted by the beeping of my phone ringing out from where Bobby left it on the counter. I subconsciously reached up to adjust my glasses, forgetting I had already put my contacts in.

**Bonnie,**

**Gather the other girls privately and wait for further instructions.**

**#onamission #zippedlip**

_ Secret mission huh? This oughta be fun.  _ I glanced up at Bobby, who had gone back to making breakfast.

“Hey babe I’m gonna go catch up with the girls. Talk to you in a bit?” I told him, resting a hand on his shoulder and pecking him lightly on the cheek.

“Sounds good lass. Have fun!” He responded cheerily.

I flashed him one last smile as I looked down at my phone, shooting a text out to all the girls to meet me in the bedroom for a challenge.

**********

Once everyone was gathered in the bedroom I read out the text I had received earlier. Lottie was the first to pipe up, “So is this like that secret mission thing they had the lads do last season?”

I shrugged, “I suppose. Just gotta wait for another text.”

“So what’s the deal with you and Bobby?” Elladine cut in, shooting me a droll look.

“We just found out we’re cousins.” I deadpanned, mirroring her expression. A few stifled snickers could be heard around the room.

“Wait really? I thought that was just a stereotype.” Elladine replied, cocking her head at me.

I rolled my eyes and scoffed, “It is, I was kidding.”

“Oh. So are you two like a thing now?”

Before I could answer my phone beeped again.

**Girls,**

**Today you will each be given a secret mission to accomplish involving the boys, without having them figure out what you’re up to.**

We all waited with baited breath for the missions to come in. 

**First, someone will need to get Levi to say the words ‘water polo’ at least 3 times without asking about it directly.**

Elladine’s hand shot up, “He’s my partner, I got that one.”

**Second, someone will need to get Mason and Gary to wrestle each other.**

Cherry perked up, “I got that one!”

**Third, someone will need to get Bobby to teach them the steps to a tango.**

“Bobby knows the steps to a tango?” Lottie asked incredulously.

“Yeah he’s actually a pretty good dancer.” I replied.

I earned a few weird looks before Chelsea jumped up off the foot of her bed. “I can do that one!”  _ Damn it I wanted that one. _

**Fourth, someone will need to get Ciaran to talk about his dog for at least three minutes without asking about her directly.**

A few people looked over at me, but I shook my head, “We’re not really getting along at the moment.”

“I’ll do it!” Lottie offered, shooting me an encouraging look.

“Thanks.” I mumbled, sending her a grateful smile. 

**Fifth, someone will need to get at least three boys to motorboat her.**

Priya grinned mischievously, “I paid enough for these, I”ll do it.”

**Sixth, someone will need to get Camilo to wear women’s underwear for at least an hour.**

“Easy.” Hope chimed in with a cheeky grin.

**Last, someone will need to have all the boys put their bums in the air at the same time.**

“I guess that one’s on me.” I said, chewing my lip as I tried to think of how I would even do that.

“Alright ladies, let’s get to it!” Priya exclaimed, jumping up and heading towards the door.

As we were all making our way out I felt someone set their hand on my shoulder delicately. To my surprise I turned to see Hope with a strained look on her face. “Can we chat?” She asked, not making eye contact. 

“Sure hun. What’s up?” I responded, leading us to the nearest bed to sit.

She toyed with the duvet as she spoke, keeping her eyes down. “I wanted to apologize. For insulting you and sleeping with Levi.” She mumbled. 

_ Well shit. Wonder where this is coming from.  _ “Thanks hun. I appreciate that.”

“Camilo sort of had a talk with me about it. I tend to lash out when I’m upset. I swear I’m different when I’m calmed down. I need to talk to Cherry too.” She finally looked up, gauging my reaction. 

I tentatively laid my hand on hers, “I understand. I cry at the drop of a hat in all honesty. We all respond to negative emotions differently. But I appreciate you coming to me. That took a lot of guts.” 

“Thanks Bonnie.” She smiled at me sheepishly. 

“Thanks to you too. Now let’s go do these secret missions!” I hopped up, holding a hand out to her. 

She smiled wider as she took it, pulling herself up. 

**********

Later in the day I found myself lounging by the pool with Pryia, Cherry, Mason and Bobby. Bobby and I were sharing a sun lounger, with him laying between my legs and back against my chest as I played with his dreads.

Priya sat up suddenly, a cheeky grin playing at the corner of her lips. “So Cherry, I have a question.”

“What’s up love?” Cherry responded, not moving from her spot on her sun lounger.

“Have you and Mason ever considered a third?”

Mason jerked, coughing on his own spit, “I’m sorry, what?”

“Well I’m in a friendship couple right now, and I’ve been dying to put these puppies to use.” She gestured towards her surgically enhanced breasts.

Mason’s cheeks grew a glaring shade of red as the three of us girls fought back giggles. Bobby sat up slightly, glancing up at me, “Why do I feel like we shouldn’t be a part of this conversation?” He whispered to me.

I shushed him, waving my hand dismissively, “I want to see what happens.”

“Well...I mean...I don’t know…” Mason stammered, still blushing furiously.

“Just give her a quick motorboat love. You know, test the waters.” Cherry directed at Mason, motioning towards Priya as she lowered her sunglasses.

“Is this some kind of elaborate test?” Mason asked, glancing tentatively back and forth between Cherry and Priya.

“No test.” Cherry replied simply, leaning back into her sun lounger and sliding her sunglasses back up.

Mason shrugged before burying his face in Priya’s boobs and shaking from side to side for a moment. He reemerged, still blushing and now even more flustered. 

I fought back laughter as I nudged Bobby, “What do you think babe?” I whispered.

“About what?” He asked nervously.

“Priya. She’s got nice tits doesn’t she?”

“I’m not the one getting tested now am I?”

I rolled my eyes and laughed dryly, “I’m nearly 29 bubs I’m not going around testing boys I’m seeing. You’ve gotta admit you’re curious right? Shit I’m straight and even I’m a bit intrigued.”

He eyed me carefully as I held his gaze. “I will if you will.” He challenged me with a smirk.

“Fine.” I replied resolutely. “Hey Priya.” I raised my voice back to normal volume as I addressed her.

“What’s up babes?”

“Bobby said he’ll motorboat you if I will.” I gave her a pointed look, tilting my head slightly towards Bobby.

“The more the merrier!” She exclaimed, scooching closer to our sun lounger.

I giggled as I leaned forward and laid my face between Priya’s massive boobs. She smelled like coconut and shea butter. I shook my head for a moment, giggling at the absurdity of it all.

I pulled back to see Mason and Bobby both very red in the face as Priya and Cherry shook with withheld laughter.

“Your turn.” I told Bobby.

He shrugged as he discreetly adjusted his shorts. He quickly motorboated Priya too, making my shoulders shake with even more giggles.  _ Cheeky boy. _

He leaned back into my arms, tilting his head back up towards me, “Happy?” He whispered.

I pecked the side of his head, “Very.” I whispered back, running my fingertips up and down his arms.

**********

Throughout the afternoon we saw Hope and Elladine both give us subtle thumbs ups as they completed their missions. I shot Hope a smile as she walked past me with a fidgety Camilo. She leaned over to me where I sat on the kitchen counter. “All done. Purple is definitely Camilo’s color.” She whispered as she walked by. I giggled and winked at her, happy with our newfound friendship.

Bobby raised an eyebrow from where he was making us quesadillas for lunch. “What was that about?”

“Hope came and apologized to me earlier. Basically said lashing out is her defense mechanism. I guess she’s just used to people writing her off but Camilo convinced her to hash it out with us girls.”

Bobby smiled as he crossed over to stand between my knees and rested his hands on my thighs, “It was sweet of you to forgive her lass.”

I shrugged as I laid my hands over his, “No big deal. I get it. And honestly Levi probably told her we were done when they...you know…” I gestured aimlessly.

“Maybe. And now we’re together so it’s all good.” He replied, leaning in to kiss me.

I gave him a long kiss before pulling back and tucking one of his dreads back into place. “Yeah.” 

“You two are totes adorbs!” Chelsea squealed from behind us.

We both turned to see the boisterous blonde bounding into the kitchen, her bubblegum pink beach wrap swinging with her movements. “So Bobby, I thought it was just the cutest thing when you taught Bonnie to waltz!”

Bobby blushed as fiddled with the hem of his black t-shirt, “Thanks Chels.”

“So do you know any other dances?” She asked, her bright blue eyes wide with anticipation.

“A few of the basic ones.” He replied simply, bringing our quesadillas over from the stove to the kitchen island.

“So I love watching Strictly Come Dancing and one of my favorite dances to watch is the tango and I’ve always wondered, ‘is it really as hard as they make it look?’ and now that I’m here and I know you know how to dance, would you be able to teach me?” Chelsea rambled on for a bit, barely stopping to take a breath.

Bobby shifted on his feet as he glanced at me for a moment, “Well Bonnie and I were about to eat lunch…”

“It’s fine bubs if you want to teach her a few steps. Be fun to embarrass someone other than me.” I winked at him.

Bobby shrugged and sighed as he made his way over to Chelsea, resting one hand on her waist as he joined the other with one of hers. I was mesmerized as I watched him take her through the steps. Chelsea was definitely more of a natural dancer than me, but was having trouble staying on task.

After finally getting her through the first few steps Bobby stepped away and clapped his hands. “Well as much fun as that was I have a lovely lass I promised lunch!”

“Okay Bobby! Thanks for the lessons!” Chelsea exclaimed, winking at me as Bobby turned his back. I shot her secret smile as Bobby came to a stop next to me.

“That was nice of you to teach her.” I told him as I took a bite of my food.

“It wasn’t a problem. Sorry for delaying our lunch.”

“No worries hun. It was fun to watch. You look so confident when you dance. It’s kinda hot.” I winked at him.

“Oh really?” He arched an eyebrow and smirked.

“Don’t let it go to your head weirdo.”

“I would never.” He joked, winking at me.

“So tell me about your life at home. I know a bit about your family, but what about your friends? And your job?” I asked, tucking one of my legs up to my chest.

“I don’t know lass. Like I said the first day, I’m a hospital caterer. I love it but I would really love to open my own bakery someday.” He replied meekly, cutting his gaze down to the ground.

“That’s so lovely. And I know you’d be amazing at that. Your blueberry muffins were to die for.” I replied, lowering my head to meet his gaze and give him a warm smile.

“Thanks lass. I just feel a bit silly talking about it sometimes. It’s always been such a pipe dream.”

“I understand. But who knows, maybe after you leave here you’ll be able to open something up.”

“That’d be braw.” He grinned brightly.

“I’m sorry, that’d be what now?” I joked, cocking my head to the side with a small smile.

“Braw. You know, great, top shelf, ace.” 

“Scottish slang is weird.” I replied, sticking my tongue out at him.

“No worse than what I imagine southern slang to be.”

I shrugged, “I suppose so. We definitely have some weird sayings.”

“Like what?”

I tapped my chin as I thought back to things I heard as a kid, “Well I had a teacher in grade school that used to say, ‘If God willin’ and the crick don’t rise.’”

Bobby’s jaw dropped as he gave me an incredulous look, “Now lass you cannot seriously be taking the piss out of ‘braw’ when you lot have phrases like that. What the hell does that even mean?”

My shoulders shook with laughter at the look on his face. After taking a moment to calm down I responded, “It means like ‘if all goes well.’ Like if I said ‘I hope it doesn’t rain while we’re here’ then someone could respond with ‘well if God willing and the crick don’t rise.’”

“That’s well strange love.” Bobby replied between chuckles.

I shrugged, “I guess I didn’t really think anything of it until I moved to the UK.”

Our conversation was cut off by loud shrieks of laughter coming from the pool. We both turned our heads to see a very red faced Gary leaning back in a sun lounger as Priya and Chelsea howled with laughter. 

“What’s Priya’s deal today? She’s acting sort of strange.” Bobby commented.

I shrugged as I kept my eyes trained towards the pool, knowing it’d be hard for me to lie if I made eye contact with him. “Not sure. She hasn’t mentioned anything to me.”

“Weird.”

“Yeah. Weird.” I replied, fighting to contain a grin.

**********

Later in the evening all the islanders ended up gathered by the pool. Cherry had managed to get Gary and Mason to wrestle by saying the winner got first pick of beds at the next recoupling. She smiled widely as Mason pinned Gary for a three count, much to the muscular blonde’s chagrin.

Lottie had just managed to get Ciaran to drone on about the best types of dog food, describing his dog Kerry’s bowel problems in arguably too much detail.  _ Just mine left now. _

I scanned the lawn for ideas on how to get all the boys ass-up without raising suspicion. Finally a lightbulb popped up as my eyes fell on Rocco. “Hey Roc I got a question.”

“Yes Bonnie?” His slow Irish drawl cut through the evening air.

“Have you ever taught yoga before?”

His face lit up as he grinned, “Sure have! It’s a very relaxing experience.”

“That’s awesome! I’ve been really tense these past few days, I was wondering if you’d maybe like to lead all of us in a yoga session.”

A few of the other girls caught on to what I was doing. “Yeah that’d be great babe!” Lottie joined in.

“Oh yeah my shoulders are really tight!” Cherry added.

“Does everyone want to do that?” I aimed at the group.

After everyone offered murmurs of agreement I hopped out of my chair. “Then let’s do it! Lawn in 10 minutes?”

Everyone nodded as we all moved inside to change into yoga-appropriate clothes. After slipping on a black sports bra and leggings duo I bounded back down the stairs to wait for the others.  _ I can’t believe I pulled this off. _

**********

Rocco stood at the front of the group as we all laid out on the makeshift yoga mats we made out of spare linens.

“Now everyone raise your hips into downward dog.” Rocco called out from his leader’s spot.

Right as everyone pointed their hips up a beep sounded from somewhere across the lawn. Bobby pulled his phone out with a bewildered look. 

**Congratulations girls on completing your secret missions...**

“So that’s why you lot were so weird today!” He exclaimed.

Mason’s phone beeped:

**Elladine got Levi to say the words ‘water polo’ three times without asking about it directly.**

Levi cut Elladine a glare as she giggled.

Gary’s phone went next:

**Cherry got Mason and Gary to wrestle.**

“So is the bed bet off?” He asked hopefully.

“Not a chance!” Mason replied, grinning like a madman as he gathered Cherry in a bear hug.

Rocco’s phone beeped next:

**Chelsea got Bobby to teach her the steps to a tango.**

“You little minx!” Bobby exclaimed, pointing a finger at Chelsea as she burst into a fit of giggles.

Then Levi’s phone dinged:

**Lottie got Ciaran to talk about his dog for at least three minutes without asking about her directly.**

Ciaran’s pale cheeks tinted pink as he glanced at Lottie, “So you’re not getting a dog?” He asked dejectedly.

“Probably not.” Lottie replied through giggles.

Ciaran’s phone beeped, distracting him from his embarrassment:

**Priya got at least three boys to motorboat her.**

Mason jumped up pointing back and forth between Cherry, Priya and me, “So you lot aren’t trying for some weird group sex thing??”

“No!” I managed to get out between shrieks of laughter.

“And you didn’t want me to motorboat Priya just for fun??” Bobby added, scrunching his eyebrows at me.

“Of course not weirdo!” My sides started hurting, I was laughing so hard.

“And you didn’t want me to taste your new lotion??” Gary asked, giving Priya a confused look.

“No! Why would I?” She responded, shaking as waves of giggles repeatedly washed over her.

Camilo’s phone went off next:

**Hope got Camilo to wear her underwear for at least an hour.**

“So that wasn’t a bonding activity you learned on a relationship blog?” He asked Hope, looking a bit disappointed.

“No! But you were a vision in purple lace!” She giggled and winked at him.

Bobby’s phone went off last:

**And Bonnie got all the boys to put their bums in the air at the same time.**

“So that’s why you were suddenly interested in yoga!” Rocco jumped up, pointing an accusatory finger at me.

“Yup!” I replied with a triumphant grin.

“You lot are a sneaky bunch aren’t ye.” Bobby joked as he came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

“You have no idea.” I winked.


	13. All Fun and Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The islanders win a party, but what was meant to be a fun game stirs up more drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone in the discord who helped with the last bit of this chapter and thanks so much to Lauren (@daisybarks) for beta reading for me! 
> 
> There's a *steamy* scene at the end of the chapter, so if mild smut isn't your thing skip the bit after the last set of ****
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos make my day :)
> 
> Oh and your girl finally got a tumblr follow me plz @chronicomicobsession

**Bobby POV**

Bonnie twisted slightly in my arms, tilting her head up and winking. “You have no idea,” she purred in a sultry tone. My heart rate picked up at the hungry look in her eye. I buried my face in her hair to hide my blush.

Hope’s phone beeped from across the lawn:

**Islanders,**

**As a reward for the girls completing their secret missions, the villa will be hosting a white party this evening.**

**#dresstoimpress #thepartydontstarttilliwalkin**

We all broke out into cheers and whoops of excitement. Bonnie nuzzled into my arms, “Excited for the party?” 

“Absolutely. You’ll be looking beautiful, as always, and we’ll dance the night away,” I mumbled into her neck, pulling back enough to flash her a grin.

“Sounds amazing,” she mused as she pulled away, blowing me a kiss before following the other girls up to the dressing room to get ready. _I’m so bloody lucky._

**********

I filed out after the boys, the seven of us taking significantly less time to get ready than the girls. I smoothed out the white jeans production let me borrow, suddenly nervous as I glanced at the rest of the lads. _I’m so average looking compared to the rest of these blokes. What happens when Bonnie comes to her senses?_

My fears got pushed to the back of my mind as the girls started gliding out of the villa. Bonnie came bounding out arm-in-arm with Priya and Cherry, her bright white wrap dress clinging to her curves and offsetting her olive-toned skin perfectly. I knew I probably looked like a total melt as I watched her, but I couldn’t help myself. _You’re perfect._

I crossed the lawn to her quickly, not able to resist kissing her for another second. “You look incredible Mel,” I remarked in a low voice as I carded my fingers through her curled hair and pecked her lips quickly.

“What did he just call you?” Cherry inquired, cocking her head towards Bonnie.

“Nothing, it’s a long story,” Bonnie replied, a soft smile playing at the corner of her lips as she extracted herself from the girls to wrap her arms around my middle, “You look handsome,” she whispered against my lips before kissing me again.

“Thanks lass, but I doubt anyone will be looking at me if I’m standing next to you.”

“You’re both such melts,” Priya quipped as she came back to our group with a glass of champagne. _Shit I didn’t even notice she had walked away._

“Some people are worth melting for,” Bonnie joked as her arms tightened around me. _Disney fan?_

I arched an eyebrow at her in question, “Frozen? Really?”

She blushed as she lowered her head, “Bugs really likes Disney,” she muttered quietly.

I kissed her forehead, suddenly feeling guilty for making her feel embarrassed, “That’s sweet lass.”

She lifted her head back up, beaming at me momentarily before pressing a quick kiss to my lips, “Thanks Ro.”

Suddenly the lawn’s speakers kicked in, making the ground thump along with the bass of the music. Bonnie’s smile widened as the music picked up, “Wanna dance bubs?”

_That nickname is adorable._ I kissed her cheek quickly before pushing her towards the dance floor, “I’m going to catch up with the boys for a bit, but I’ll join you in a minute.”

“Sounds great,” she replied sweetly, planting one last kiss on my cheek before running off after Priya and Cherry.

I sighed happily as I made my way to the kitchen, grabbing a can of beer from the fridge. As I started to close it I heard someone come up from behind me. I turned to see Mason watching me with raised brows, “Toss me one,” he requested, motioning towards the can in my hand. I ducked back in the fridge and grabbed him a beer, tossing it to him as I closed the door and leaned against it.

“You and Bonnie seem to be getting along well,” Mason commented as he took a sip of his alcohol.

I nodded. “Yeah she’s a sound lass.”

“Look I’m sorry about coupling up with her. I was bitter over Levi picking Cherry and wasn’t thinking. I knew you were into her but I was being a selfish idiot. Friends?”

“All water under the bridge now lad,” I replied, shooting him a quick smile, “Besides she’s with Ciaran now.” I grimaced at the thought.

“Thanks mate. Sorry about that too though,” he replied, giving me a sad look.

I shrugged, trying not to think about it too much, “Is what it is. Just gotta wait for the next recoupling.”

Mason nodded, his attention shifting as he gazed back out onto the lawn. I turned to see what caught his eye, my breath catching in my throat as my gaze fell on the girls. Bonnie was sandwiched between Priya and Cherry, leaning back against the front of Priya’s body as her arm draped over Cherry’s shoulder in front of her. The three of them moved their hips in perfect rhythm, grinding to the beat of the sultry tune that blared through the speakers.

I gulped hard, trying my best not to be a massive creep by perving on her dancing with her friends. “I know mate,” Mason whispered next to me. I blushed furiously as Bonnie made eye contact with me, winking before whispering something in Cherry’s ear.

The redhead perked up, her heading whipping to us in the kitchen. I waved awkwardly, trying not to think about her grinding her hips into my girl. _My girl. I like the sound of that._ Cherry said something to the two older girls before tearing away from them and bounding towards us.

“So we’re doing voyeurism now?” Cherry ribbed Mason lightly as she leaned into his massive chest.

“I don’t know, maybe,” he retorted playfully, wrapping an arm around her waist and dropping a kiss on top of her head.

“I’ll leave you two to it,” I called out behind me as I crossed the lawn over to Bonnie. Her lips spread into a wide grin as she saw me approaching, saying something to Priya quickly before pulling away from her.

She gazed at me affectionately as she draped her arms over my shoulders, pulling our bodies close together as she swiveled her hips to the beat. “Enjoying the show?” She asked in a seductive tone, bringing her face closer to mine.

“I don’t know what you mean,” I replied, resting my hands on her hips as I moved my body in time with hers.

“Sure you don’t,” she quipped before turning around and grinding her ass into me, draping an arm back around my neck and pulling me into a passionate kiss. _Feck she’s going to give me a stauner in front of everyone._

I dug my fingertips into her hips as I kissed her back, dragging my tongue along her full bottom lip. I pulled back abruptly, chuckling darkly at her groan of displeasure. I ducked my head down to brush my lips along the shell of her ear, “Oh sweet Melek we’re in the middle of the lawn,” I whispered gruffly. 

She pushed her ass harder against me, her body practically vibrating with unspent sexual energy, “For some reason I don’t hate that name when you say it,” she muttered, cutting her half-lidded gaze up at me.

“I think it’s sexy,” I replied, gripping her hips tightly as I pulled her even tighter against my body.

She mewled in pleasure as she turned back around in my arms, practically dry humping me in the middle of the lawn. “Then maybe you should use it more,” she whispered, her lips brushing my cheek as she spoke.

I ran my hands up and down her sides, wanting nothing more than to slide my hands across her perfect ass but not wanting to push her too far.

“You’re a hard person to take things slow with,” she muttered, gripping my shoulders roughly as she moved against my body. _Then don’t._

I didn’t trust myself to not upset her, so I just kissed her cheek and moved my hands to the small of her back, arching her spine into me.

“Hey if you two are done dry fucking production set up a game,” Priya shouted over the music, winking and laughing at our flushed faces. _Shit I didn’t even hear her walk up._

Bonnie sighed frustratedly, extracting herself from my arms, “Time to go socialize.”

“Mind walking in front of me lass? Kind of have a situation going here,” I asked, my cheeks heating even more from embarrassment.

She just chuckled lightly, pulling my hands to rest on her hips as she started walking slowly, “C’mon Ro let’s go see what Priya was talking about.”

**********

A few members of the show’s crew had set up a small table with two screens in front of the fire pit, each accompanied by a large red button. The first screen displayed some kind of action, the second the name of an islander.

“Okay everyone! So here’s the game: everyone will take turns pressing each button to get a random dare with a random islander,” Chelsea read out the instruction card one of the producers had handed her, bouncing in place with excitement.

After setting the card down on the bench Chelsea bounded up and pressed both buttons at once, watching with anticipation as each cycled through their respective category. After a few moments the scrolling stopped, landing on ‘KISS LEVI’. 

She scrunched her face slightly as she skipped over to the athlete, standing on her tiptoes to plant a quick kiss on his lips. He tried to hide his scowl as he wiped off the remnants of her bubblegum pink lipstick, clearly displeased that she didn’t want to shove her tongue down his throat.

I ducked down to hide my chuckle in Bonnie’s hair. My stauner was almost completely gone but I left my arms around her waist, enjoying the closeness, especially in front of everyone else. I felt her shoulders shake lightly as I held her. “Keep it together Melek,” I whispered into the back of her head, but that only made her shake harder with withheld laughter.

“Your turn Bonnie!” Chelsea declared, bouncing excitedly. Bonnie startled slightly, pulling out of my arms and pushing both buttons. After scrolling through it landed on ‘SWITCH CLOTHES WITH BOBBY’.

I chuckled and shook my head as I started unbuttoning my white dress shirt, “Not sure that dress is my style but I’m willing to try anything once,” I joked as I tossed her my shirt. Her melodious laugh rang out as she buttoned my shirt over her dress.

Moving in closer to me she stood on her toes and whispered in my ear, “Can’t wear a bra with this dress.” She pulled back and winked at me. I groaned quietly as she pulled her arms into the short sleeves of my shirt to slip the straps of her dress off. _If only we weren’t surrounded by everyone else right now._

My heart skipped a beat as she stepped out of her dress and tossed it at me. My shirt fell well past her hips, almost down to her knees. I was caught between feeling disappointed that I couldn’t see her knickers but grateful that the others couldn’t either.

I quickly undid my belt and slid my borrowed jeans off and tossed them to her. She raised an eyebrow and smirked at me, “Nice underwear,” she joked, motioning at my cupcake patterned boxer briefs.

“Thanks lass,” I replied, flashing her a toothy grin.

She shook her head and laughed as she pulled my jeans on under the button-up, tightening the belt as small as it would go. Even with the belt my trousers still hung off of her, bunching at her ankles. I felt my chest tighten at the sight of her in my clothes. _Focus McKenzie the others are all watching you._

I shook my head slightly as I remembered my part in the challenge, “I’ll try not to rip your dress lass.” I winked at her. Thankfully she had chosen a garment with stretchy fabric, so I was just barely able to pull it on. The straps strained to fit over my broad shoulders and the hem of the dress just barely fell past the end of my pants. 

I rested my hand on my hip and did my best model strut across the wood decking of the fire pit. Everyone busted out in fits of laughter, Bonnie doubling over as she clutched her stomach.

After regaining some of her composure she crossed the fire pit to me, standing on her toes to kiss me on the cheek. “You’re a vision in my dress bubs,” she joked, beaming up at me.

“You don’t look too bad yourself,” I countered, bumping her with my hip.

“Who’s next Bonnie?” Chelsea asked through shrill giggles.

Bonnie tapped her chin as she looked around the group, “How bout Mason?”

“Alright Bonnie, let’s crack on,” Mason replied, wiggling his eyebrows at her. He tore himself away from Cherry’s side to smack both the buttons. After a moment of cycling through the options the screens land on ‘LAPDANCE ON GARY’. 

Mason bellowed out a deep laugh before striding over to the crane operator. “Sorry mate, gotta do what the buttons tell me,” he jested, unbuttoning the top two buttons of his shirt teasingly as he pushed Gary onto the fire pit bench. A chuckle rumbled out of Gary’s chest as Mason wiggled his bum in front of the blonde’s face. Bonnie gripped my arm tightly as she laughed loudly, her eyes crinkling at the edges. _You’re so beautiful when you laugh._

After another minute or two of awkward dancing Mason returned to Cherry’s side, wrapping an arm around her waist as she shook with laughter. He whispered something in her ear, causing her cheeks to go nearly as red as her hair.

“Why doesn’t Priya have a go?” Mason suggested. Priya smiled and shrugged as she pressed the buttons delicately. Her screens landed on ‘KISS BONNIE’.

Bonnie grinned cheekily as Priya crossed the fire pit to us, “Mind if I kiss your girl?” Priya directed at me. I shrugged slightly as I pushed Bonnie towards her, making the latter shake with giggles.

Bonnie wrapped an arm around Priya’s slender waist as she wove her fingers through her hair, dipping her slightly as their lips connected. They made quite a show of it, kissing passionately as Priya ran her hands up Bonnie’s sides. I cleared my throat as I averted my eyes, not wanting to come across as that type of guy.

Priya giggled as Bonnie pulled her back upright and disconnected their lips, “Bobby, you lucky dog,” she purred, winking at me. I felt my cheeks heat as Bonnie sauntered back over to me, smirking as she wove her arm under mine and around my waist.

“Still not enjoying the show?” she joked, squeezing my waist.

“Still don’t know what you’re talking about,” I countered, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

“Mhmm,” she replied with a wink, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

The game went on for a few more rounds with various kisses, dances, body shots and other silly dares. Each turn resulted in more and more laughter until we were all red in the face and dizzy as we caught our breaths. 

Elladine was the last to go, hitting the buttons with probably more force than was really necessary. Her go resulted in ‘ASK BONNIE’.

Elladine tapped her chin as she rested the other hand on her hip. “Hmmm let’s see: how long before you toss Bobby to the side like you did Levi and Ciaran?” she asked in a sickly sweet tone, smirking as she made eye contact with my girl.

Bonnie blinked rapidly, clearly taken aback. I squeezed her shoulder comfortingly before glaring at Elladine. “That was bang out of order Ella. What did she do to you?” I barked, my protective nature kicking in.  
  


“I’m just tired of her ‘little miss sweet as candy’ act when it’s just that, an act. She never gave a shit about Levi or Ciaran and I guarantee she’ll throw you out too, once you stop being exciting for her,” she snarled, piercing Bonnie with a hateful glare as she shrunk back in my arms.

“That’s not true,” Bonnie mumbled, her eyes now brimming with tears.

“That’s enough Elladine. We were having a good night and you had to ruin it by being petty,” Mason spat, approaching Bonnie’s other side and rubbing her back soothingly.

Elladine rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest, “Sure, everyone run to her aid. The poor victim every time!”

“Ella, stop,” Levi muttered, resting a hand on her shoulder.

“Why are you taking her side??” Elladine shrieked, throwing his hand off of her.

“I’m not taking sides right now. I just want us all to have a good evening. This party was meant to be fun,” he replied, taking her arm and trying to pull her away from the fire pit.

“Whatever. I’m done with this, have fun throwing your pity party for sweet little Bonnie,” Elladine hissed, yanking her arm out of Levi’s grip and stomping off.

I quickly turned and gathered Bonnie in my arms as her shoulders shook with quiet sobs, “I’m so sorry lass,” I whispered as I stroked her hair.

After taking a moment to calm down she started giggling quietly, “Thanks Ro. But it is kind of hard to take you seriously when you’re still wearing my dress,” she started giggling even harder as she pulled back and met my eyes.

“What, I thought I looked good!” I joked, clutching my chest in mock offense.

“You look great bubs,” she whispered before pushing up on her toes to kiss me. 

“Sorry Bonnie. I’ll have a talk with her,” Levi called out before following after Elladine. My eyes widened slightly in shock. _Was Levi just nice? And not for personal gain? Weird._

Bonnie’s expression mirrored mine as she watched him walk off, “Guess that’s party over then,” she muttered, casting her gaze down.

“You alright gorgeous?” Cherry asked, joining Mason at Bonnie’s side.

Bonnie smiled at her gratefully, “Yeah I’m okay. Thanks for checking on me hun.”

“Of course. Come find me and Priya if you need a girls chat, yeah?”

Bonnie nodded, giving her a warm smile as she walked away arm-in-arm with Mason.

“Want to go to the Beach Hut? Talk privately for a bit? Get the feeling the roof terrace is occupied,” I proposed, tucking her hair behind her ear.

“Sounds good hun.”

**********

I opened the door to the small hut, motioning for Bonnie to go in first. She flashed me a quick smile before stepping across the threshold. I followed straight after, pushing the door closed behind me. 

Almost immediately after turning to face her she jumped on me, flinging her arms around my neck as she pulled me into a heated kiss. I startled for a moment before leaning into it, gripping her waist and pulling her tighter into my body.

I pulled away with a gasp as she slid the straps of her dress off my shoulders, “What’s all this about?” I breathed out, my breath catching in my throat as she brushed her lips down my neck.

“You stood up for me,” she whispered between brushes of her lips down my neck and across my collarbone.

“Of course I did,” I replied with a breathy laugh.

“No one’s ever done that for me,” she mumbled against my chest, cutting her eyes up at my face.

“Really?” I asked incredulously, sliding my hands down to her hips.

“Really,” she muttered as she pushed her dress down my body. My hips jerked involuntarily as she ghosted her fingers across the waistband of my pants.

“Bonnie are you sure? I don’t want you to feel like you have to do anything just because I defended you,” I stammered out in a strained voice, having trouble focusing with her hands so close to my achingly hard dick.

“I know. I want to,” she replied as she brought her hands back up to my face, cradling my jaw gently, “As long as that’s alright with you,” she whispered, gazing at me expectantly.

I nodded quickly before capturing her lips with mine. She sighed softly, slowly trailing her hands down my torso as I pushed her dress the rest of the way down my legs, stepping out of it quickly.

“You want to know a secret?” I asked gruffly, moving her towards the small couch in the middle of the small room.

“Hmmm?” she hummed as she brushed her lips across my jaw.

“Do you remember that weird thing Priya said that made you think I slept with her?”

She nodded quickly, spinning us and shoving me down to sit on the wicker furniture. My heart rate picked up as she straddled my lap, weaving her skillful fingers into my dreads as she rolled her hips down.

“And I wouldn’t tell you what that was really about?”

“Yeah,” she breathed out as she pulled back to look in my eyes, eliciting a low groan from my lips as her hips found a steady rhythm against mine.

I grabbed a fistful of her hair in my hand, pulling her head to the side and laying a series of small kisses up her neck to her ear, “It was because I had a sex dream,” I whispered, my lips brushing her ear, making her shudder.

“Oh really? Anyone I might know there?” she replied, her voice thick and seductive.

“Just a very sexy lass named Melek. You know her?” I nibbled her earlobe, making her whimper.

“Never heard of her,” she countered, grabbing my chin and pulling me back into a messy kiss. I drifted my hands lower and lower down her back before resting them on her bum. “This okay?” I asked tentatively, my lips brushing hers as I spoke.

Instead of responding she just pushed her ass back into my hands as she rolled her hips harder against mine. Her hands slowly trailed down my torso, drawing small shapes with her fingers on the way down. I tensed in anticipation as her fingers dipped into my boxers, brushing over my rock hard cock hesitantly.

“Are you absolutely sure?” I asked, my voice trembling with want.

“Yes,” she grunted as she wrapped her hand around my dick. My hips jolted as she twisted her wrist towards my tip. I groaned as a wave of pleasure washed over me, making the corners of her lips turn up slightly. I feared this would last an embarrassingly short amount of time.

My eyes damn near rolled back as she shimmied down off my lap, kneeling in front of me with a playful gleam in her eye. “This cool?” she asked, arching an eyebrow as she smirked.

I nodded, not trusting my voice to not squeak like a teenager’s. She tugged on the waistband of my boxers, pulling my dick out before letting the band snap back up.

I grunted quietly as the elastic smacked me on the bawsack. “Sorry,” she muttered as she trailed hot, wet kisses up my length. 

“Don’t be,” I croaked, letting out an unrestrained moan as she enveloped me in her mouth. I grabbed her hair roughly as she bobbed her head up and down on my cock. 

I slapped my free hand over my mouth to muffle my grunts and moans as she worked me. My hips jerked of their own volition when I looked down to see her staring up at me, doe-eyed and innocent like she wasn’t sucking me off. 

“Oh god Bon, just like that lass,” I grunted, getting closer to the edge as she hollowed out her cheeks and took me in deeper. I almost completely lost it when my tip hit the back of her throat. 

“Bonnie I’m gonna-“ I was cut off by the door to the beach hut swinging open, a tipsy Gary stumbling through the entryway. 

“Hey I think I left my water bottle in here-wait what’s going on here?” Gary slurred, eyebrows jumping into his hairline. 

“Fucking shit Gary can’t you knock?!” I growled, yanking my pants back up over my dick as Bonnie hid her face in her hands. 

“Sorry!” Gary yelped out through giggles before scurrying out the door. 

Bonnie laid her head down in my lap as she let out a few awkward laughs. “Fucking shit,” she muttered into my thighs. 

“I’m so sorry lass,” I mumbled as I ran my fingers through her hair, still painfully on edge despite our interruption. 

“Not your fault. Sorry you got blue balled,” she chuckled wryly, lifting her head to make eye contact with me. 

I shrugged, “Is what it is. Can I ask a favor though?”

“Because I couldn’t finish my last favor?” she smirked up at me. 

I chuckled as I tugged on her hair lightly, “I was just going to ask if I could at least have my pants so I don’t have to go back out there in your dress.”

She rolled her eyes dramatically, “I guess if I have to,” she joked, sticking her tongue out at me as she shimmied the pants off and threw them at me. 

“C’mon lass. Let’s go face the endless teasing,” I quipped, throwing an arm over her shoulder. She groaned as she stood on her toes to peck my lips. 

“Guess we have to don’t we.”

“Unfortunately,” I muttered, grabbing her dress off the floor and crossing the small room to the door. 


	14. Irresistible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always so appreciated!
> 
> Just an FYI the beginning of the chapter up until the '^^^^' is smut, if that's not your thing!
> 
> Pls follow me on tumblr @chroniccomicobsession I crave attention

**Bonnie POV**

I could feel my face starting to burn as Bobby and I stepped out of the beach hut. Luckily it appeared everyone else had gone to bed, the lawn deserted and the lights in the bedroom switched off. 

I turned to face Bobby, who was trailing close behind me. “Maybe we won’t have to face the teasing until tomorrow,” I stated with a wide grin. 

He returned my smile as he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me into his body. “Maybe so lass.”

I tugged at my bottom lip with my teeth as an idea popped in my head. “So it looks like everyone else is asleep…”

Bobby cocked his head to the side, trying to read my expression. “Aye…”

“And I know I need a shower…”

A slow smirk spread across his face as he caught on. “I do too.”

“Then why don’t we save some water and shower together?” I asked, giving him my best attempt at a smoulder. 

“I think I’d like that,” he replied with a goofy smile. In one swift movement he bent and scooped me off my feet bridal style, jogging quickly into the villa as I unleashed a string of loud giggles. 

“Hush sweet Melek, don’t want to wake the others,” he whispered, his lips brushing my ear, sending shivers down my spine. 

I didn’t even notice we had reached the bathroom until he set me on my feet softly, planting a lingering kiss on my lips as he let me go. 

“Are you sure?” he whispered, so close I could feel his lips against mine as his hands slowly inched down from my waist to my hips. 

“I promise if I’m ever uncomfortable I’ll stop it,” I replied as my hands strayed down to his belt, enjoying the way his stomach muscles tensed under my touch. I pushed up on my toes to reconnect our lips as I made quick work of his belt buckle. 

That seemed to be all encouragement he needed as he quickly moved to undo the buttons of my shirt, straying his hands along the inside of the collar and slowly working his way down. I felt electricity shoot down my spine and heat pool in between my legs as the outside of his hand brushed along my chest and stomach. 

He went agonizingly slow as she pushed his shirt off my shoulders, leaving me in nothing but my silky, flesh colored thong. He rested his hands on the small of my back as he pulled away, his gaze heavy and wanting as he took in my nearly naked form. 

“Oh lass you’re perfect,” he breathed out, meeting my gaze with so much adoration I was nearly knocked off my feet. 

I gulped hard, unsure of how to respond. I rested my hands on his shoulders and pulled him back down to my lips, trying to cut off the awkward silence. 

My stomach did flips as he slowly drifted his hands up my sides and took my breasts in his hands, kneading slowly as he rolled my nipples in his fingers. 

I titled my head back and groaned as he trailed kisses down my jaw and neck, nipping occasionally before lightly licking to take out the sting.  _ Who taught this boy to kiss like this? I should buy them a gift basket.  _

“Where’s your shower caddy? I can go grab it for you,” he whispered against my neck, reminding me we were meant to be showering. 

“Third wardrobe, bottom shelf,” I replied, slightly out of breath. 

“Be right back.” He pecked my lips quickly, redoing his belt before scurrying off towards the girls dressing room. 

I hastily turned to the mirror, trying to sort out my now very messy hair before he got back.  _ Fuck it I’m about to shower anyways.  _

I moved to the largest shower stall, turning on the hot water to let the glass steam up before he got back. I drummed my fingers nervously on my legs before pulling off my thong and wrapping a towel around my chest.  _ It’s okay Bonnie. He seemed to like what you did in the beach hut. You’re fine.  _

I tried to soothe my steadily increasing nerves as I waited, each passing second feeling longer and longer. After what felt like an eternity Bobby finally came back in with my shower caddy, now in just his cupcake boxers. I couldn’t help but giggle just a little at the silly pattern. 

“Something funny?” he asked, arching an eyebrow as he set my caddy down. 

“Just admiring your underwear,” I winked as I motioned towards his lower half. 

“Well if they’re going to be distracting I should just remove them,” he retorted playfully, stepping out of his underwear and throwing them down next to the shower stall. 

I sucked in a breath as I took him in again. I never really cared about size before, but damn this boy was packing. I quickly closed the distance between us, wrapping a hand around the back of his head to pull him into a heated kiss. 

Bobby clumsily felt around for the shower door handle with one hand as the other pulled me closer by my waist. I nipped at his lip playfully as he finally got the door open, pushing me into the stall as he tossed my towel out behind him, leaving me naked as I stepped back under the shower head. 

The hot water poured down my back as we continued making out, his tongue languidly exploring my mouth as his hands drifted down my hips and around to my backside. 

I brushed my lips across his cheek and slowly kissed down his jaw and neck, loving the way his stubble scrapped the soft skin of my mouth. I felt the vibration of his moans through the skin of his throat as my lips continued their trail downwards. 

I continued moving down slowly until I was on my knees in front of him. I ghosted my fingers across the front of his muscular thighs before I gripped the base of his cock in my hand, pressing my lips lightly against the tip. 

“Wait Bon,” he choked out, gazing down at me through lidded eyes. 

“What’s wrong?” I asked, suddenly self conscious that I was doing something wrong. 

“Nothing gorgeous. Just don’t want you to hurt your knees,” he replied, pulling away and ducking out of the stall momentarily to grab the towel he had discarded. He folded it quickly, resting it on the tile floor a few inches in front of me.  _ You sweet, considerate man.  _

“Very admirable of you to think of my knees while I’m holding your dick,” I joked, shifting my knees onto the towel and regaining my grip on his length. 

Whatever his reply was died on his lips as I pulled him into my mouth. His lips parted to let out a strangled groan as he tipped his head back. I decided my new favorite sight was him coming unraveled as I worked him. 

He grunted as I plunged all the way down to his base, letting his tip hit the back of my throat. Jolts of pleasure shot straight to my core as he gathered my hair in his fist, tugging lightly to control my speed as I sucked him off. 

I continued moving my lips up and down his length, hollowing my cheeks out on the way down, eliciting all sorts of groans and grunts and mangled versions of my name from his lips. 

I felt his thighs tense under my hands as he got closer to his orgasm. In an effort to finally push him over the edge I pushed him as far back in my throat as I could before swallowing, working him with the muscles of my throat. 

I felt his hips jolt as I gazed up at him through my lashes, making me smile to myself. He let out one last elongated moan as he finished, pulling my hair tighter in his hand as he released into my throat. 

After swallowing the evidence of his climax I climbed back to my feet, kissing up his neck softly as he let out a few ragged breaths. 

“That was incredible lass,” he breathed out, running his hands up and down my back. 

“Thanks bubs, I try,” I joked as I lazily drug my lips up towards his ear. 

“Feels awfully one sided though,” he mused, drifting his hands towards my inner thighs. 

My breath hitched as he drug a hand across my folds. He growled quietly as he started circling my clit slowly.

“So wet. Did you get off just from blowing me?” he asked, his voice dropping a register as he brushed his lips across the shell of my ear. 

“Maybe,” I managed to choke out. 

“That’s hot. Do you have any idea how many times I’ve imagined doing this? Making you come on my hand, in my mouth, on my dick?”

I moaned as he continued working my clit in firm, tight circles. I dug my fingernails into his shoulders, hard enough I knew I’d end up leaving marks. 

He trailed his lips downward, sucking and nipping at my neck and chest as he went. He sucked in the skin next to my right nipple, sucking and biting until the skin turned purple. I groaned as I pushed his head towards my nipple, almost crying when he finally sucked it into his mouth with a small chuckle. 

After claiming both breasts with his mouth, he kissed a trail down my stomach until he was on his knees in front of me. “Do you have good balance lass? Or do you need to lean against the wall?” he asked as he kissed up my thighs. 

“I’m fine, please just…” I croaked, pushing his head towards my core. 

“Just what Melek?” he prodded, laying open mouthed kisses everywhere but where I needed his mouth most. 

“Just use your mouth, please,” I begged. 

“I already am.”

“You know what I mean you little shit,” I joked, pushing my hips towards his smirk. 

“Use your words Melek, or I won’t know what you want.” He drifted his fingers toward my heat, making me whimper. 

“Fine, I want you to eat me out till I come my brains out! Is that what you wanted to hear?” I replied exasperatedly. 

“I can do that.” He slung one of my legs over his shoulder before  _ finally  _ sucking my clit into his mouth, forcing me to slam my hands onto his shoulders to keep my standing leg from giving out. 

“You taste incredible,” he muttered against my core, making me whimper. 

He alternated between long, stiff licks up my folds and quick darts of his tongue across my clit. I quickly turned into a moaning, shuddering mess, rolling my hips in time with his licks. 

I wasn’t religious but I was pretty sure I saw God as he sucked my clit back between his lips, delicately scraping his teeth across the bundle of nerves. 

“Bobby I’m gonna…” I managed to choke out before the coil in my stomach came undone, sending shockwaves of pleasure from my fingertips all the way to my toes. I weaved my hands through his dreads as I came, holding on for dear life as my legs quivered and buckled. 

He continued licking softly as I worked through my aftershocks. Once my legs finally stopped shaking he plunged two fingers into me, nearly knocking me off my feet as pure, unadulterated pleasure shot through my entire body. 

“Oh god…” I cried as he drug his fingers slowly across my g-spot, making me tense up again as another orgasm started closing in. 

He continued pumping into me, resting his free hand under my ass and squeezing gently as he helped support my weight. 

I let out a strangled cry as I came again, pulsing and clenching around his fingers as they slowed inside of me. He finally rose to his feet, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me slowly as I shook with the force of my orgasm. 

“Fuck...where did you learn to do that?” I asked as I pulled away breathlessly. 

He chuckled, kissing the tip of my nose lightly, “Not really sure exactly when I learned it. Just knew I usually got a positive reaction when I did it.” He winked, making me giggle. 

“As you should. That was amazing,” I replied before pecking his lips again. “Reckon we should actually shower before we use all the villa’s water though.”

“I suppose we should. But that was incredible. Wouldn’t say no to doing that again very soon.” He kissed the tip of my nose again before ducking out to quickly grab my toiletries. 

^^^^

As he popped back in he grabbed my shampoo bottle, raising it up in a silent question. I nodded, turning so he could wash my hair. He took great care in lathering up my locks, giving my scalp a gentle massage as he worked the suds through. 

Our shared shower was surprisingly romantic. Usually washing my ass in front of someone else was awkward but Bobby had this weird way of making everything comfortable, planting sweet kisses along my back, chest, arms, and shoulders as I bathed. 

I washed him slowly, enjoying running my soapy hands over his smooth skin and relishing in the way his lean muscles felt under my touch. I discovered he had a ticklish spot on the underside of his ribs that sent him into fits of schoolgirl-ish laughter when I ran my fingertips over it. 

Everything about our relationship felt easy and comfortable, almost familiar in a bizarre way. The more time I spent with him, the more I fell for him. It almost scared me how easily I found myself picturing him in my life back home.  _ Don’t get ahead of yourself Bonnie. You’ve only been ‘together’ for a day.  _

Once we were both clean Bobby reached behind me to shut the water off. I shivered slightly at the loss of the warm water, causing Bobby to wrap his arms around me. “You cold lass?” he asked, squeezing me tightly. 

“A bit.”

“Let’s get dried off and in bed then, yeah?”

I nodded as he reached out of the stall to grab some dry towels, wrapping one around me and rubbing over my arms to warm me up. “Thanks bubs.”

He pecked my forehead as he wrapped his towel around his hips. “Not a problem Bon-Bon.”

After pulling on one of Bobby’s t-shirts and a pair of black shorts I bounded downstairs and outside to wait for Bobby on one of the day beds. I hummed quietly to myself as I fiddled with the duvet. 

“What song is that lass?” Bobby asked, startling me slightly as he came up behind me and plopped down on the bed. He grinned up at me as he laid flat on his back and wrapped an arm around my hips. 

“Dreams by Fleetwood Mac.”

“You have a Fleetwood Mac sweatshirt right?”

I smiled down at him as I played with one of his dreads. “Yeah I do. They’re my favorite band.”

“They’re sound,” he mused quietly, seemingly mildly zoned out. 

“Yeah they are. You ready for bed bubs?” I asked through a yawn. 

“Aye. Do you want to be the big spoon or the little spoon?”

“Don’t have a preference. Do you?”

He grinned at me sheepishly. “Do you mind being the big spoon?” 

“Sure thing babe,” I replied with a grin, settling down under the covers and facing the middle of the bed, opening my arms up for him. 

He flashed me his adorable toothy grin before crawling under the covers and into my outstretched arms. 

“Goodnight Bon-Bon.”

“Goodnight Ro.”

**********

I woke up to the first few rays of bright sunshine beaming down on our day bed. I groaned quietly as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, blindly patting at Bobby’s side of the bed. He mumbled incoherently in his sleep as my hand landed on his arm, turning over before resuming his snooze.

I took a few minutes to admire him, his features softening slightly as he slept. The sun shone down on his cheekbones, highlighting his smattering of freckles.  _ You’re so effortlessly handsome.  _ I ran my fingers lightly over the tops of his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, making it twitch like a bunny’s. I giggled quietly, causing him to stir.

“Good morning,’ he mumbled groggily, voice still raspy from sleep.

“Good morning handsome.”

He smiled sleepily, eyes still not fully open as he gathered me in his arms. I smiled to myself as I smelled the scent of my body wash on him. “Sleep well?” I asked.

“I slept great. How did you sleep lass?”

“I slept well. Can’t wait till we can share a bed inside.”

“Me too. Next recoupling can’t be that far off, can it?”

I shrugged. “Who knows honestly. They never make things easy in here do they?”

He frowned slightly. “I suppose not.”

I smiled up at him as I rubbed the space between his brows. “But there’s no point in fretting over it, is there? Let’s just enjoy where we are now.”

A slow smile spread across his face as he leaned down to kiss me. “Sounds like a plan gorgeous.”

**********

After eating breakfast with Bobby I bounded up to the girls dressing room, excited to get ready and get the day started. As I pulled a dark blue bikini out of my wardrobe Priya sauntered into the dressing room, humming an upbeat tune.

“Morning lovely!” she called out to me as she took a seat at her vanity.

“Morning Pri! Sleep well?”

“Not bad. Probably not as well as you did though,” she replied, smirking at me as I took a seat at my mirror.

I felt my cheeks burn under her knowing stare. “I’m not sure what you mean by that.”

“Well if I had Bobby’s cock down my throat I know I’d need a good night’s rest afterwards. And he doesn’t seem like the type of guy to not reciprocate,” she glanced up and winked at me as she applied her very expensive looking lotion.

My cheeks turned an even deeper shade of crimson as I sputtered. “Well I mean….it was just...I-” I stammered, avoiding her eyes as I started on my makeup.

“I’m not judging sugar! There’s no denying Bobby is attractive. And he’s definitely very into you. I don’t think anyone could blame you for going for it,” she gave me a reassuring smile.

“I suppose. I’m just used to moving a lot slower…” I mumbled sheepishly, rolling my lip gloss around in my hands.

“Well things are different in here. If you think about it you spend almost every waking minute together. And now you share a bed too. That’s a lot of dates stacked on top of each other, in a way,” she mused as she applied her makeup.

I chewed on my bottom lip as I mulled over her words.  _ That is true I suppose. We’ve basically skipped the dating part and jumped straight to living together.  _ “I guess you’re right.”

“You’re damn right I am. And honestly as long as you both enjoyed yourselves it doesn’t really matter,” she raised a sculpted eyebrow and smirked.

I shrugged as my blush returned. “I guess so.”

“Oh c’mon Bonnie, don’t hold out on me! We’ve all seen Bobby’s hands, I gotta know if he knows how to use ‘em!” 

“Priya!”

“What?! I just wanna make sure my girl is getting hers!”

I toyed with the ends of my hair as I shuffled awkwardly in my seat. “Ugh fine. Yes he definitely knows what he’s doing. His hands can work wonders. His mouth too,” I relented, blushing furiously.

“His mouth too?! Goddamn you guys did have some fun!” She squealed as she hopped up out of her seat to hug me, wrapping her arms around my shoulders from behind and swaying me side to side. 

I giggled softly as I patted her arms. “Thanks hun. I’m really happy with him.”

“I can tell, you’re practically glowing!”

“Thanks,” I mumbled meekly.

“You two work so well together. It’s honestly precious,” she mused as she returned to her seat to finish her routine.

“Thanks love. Sorry I kinda crashed your friendship couple.”

She waved her hand in the air dismissively. “Pish posh. I’m just happy you’re both happy.”

“Thanks Pri,” I replied with a smile.

“Not a problem, beautiful,” she answered, returning my smile.

**********

The morning went by easier than I thought, the teasing not as scathing as I anticipated. However Gary’s partner Chelsea did manage to blab it to the entire villa before everyone went to bed. I wanted to be annoyed at her but something about her bubbly, chaotic energy made it difficult to hold a grudge against her.

After lunch I ended up by myself by the pool, sunbathing while Bobby ran off to do something with Mason and Gary. I closed my eyes, enjoying the warmth of the sun on my bare skin.  _ One of the only things I like about running around in a bikini all day. _

I was getting close to falling asleep when suddenly some of the warmth faded, my upper body plunged into shade. I cracked open one eye to see Ciaran’s large frame towering over me, blocking out the sun. “Can we chat?”

“Sure, what’s up?” I replied, shifting in my lounger to sit upright, patting the space next to me. He nodded before sitting down, his posture stiff and awkward.

“Well I wanted to chat about us,” he stated simply, wringing his hands together in his lap.

“Oh?” I replied, raising my eyebrows in question.

“I guess I’m just kind of clinging to the hope that maybe you’ll reconsider us...” Ciaran murmured, drawing random patterns on the sun lounger with his fingers.

“I’m so sorry hun. I really am. But I’m not going to hurt Bobby like that. I really like him,” I replied quietly, trying to be as gentle as possible.

“But I don’t think he’s right for you!” he exclaimed, much more forceful than before.

I reared back slightly, taken aback by his tone. “Well I think I should be the one to make that call, don’t you think?”

“You just can’t see it, but other people can. He’s fun for now but he can’t make you happy long term.”

I cocked my head to the side, giving him an incredulous look.  _ The audacity of this man.  _ “Again, I think I can make up my own mind about who I spend my time with. Bobby  _ does _ make me happy and I can see a real future with him, end of. Now if you don’t mind I’d like to get back to sunbathing.” 

“You’ll see what I mean. I just hope it won’t be too late.” And with that he rose abruptly, stalking off towards the kitchen.  _ Damn, what a prick. _

**********

I hummed to myself as I watched Bobby cook us dinner, swinging my legs off the edge of the counter in time with the song.

“What song is that Bon?” Bobby asked, cutting through my daze.

“Oh it’s called Rumor. It’s by a guy named Lee Brice.”

“Is that a country song?”

“Sure is. Lee Brice is the first concert I ever went to.”

Bobby turned, giving me an adorable smile over his shoulder as he stirred the pad thai he was making in the frying pan. “Mind singing it for me?”

A slow smile spread across my face as I started humming the opening instrumentals. “Girl, you know I've known you forever. How many nights we hung out together? Same little crowd, little bar, little town. 'Round this old dance floor. My boys are laughing and tap me on the shoulder, making a motion like, ‘Could y'all get any closer?’ They wanna know what's up why I'm still holding ya, even when the song is over. There's a rumor going 'round about me and you. Stirring up our little town the last week or two. So tell me why we even trying to deny this feeling

I feel it, don't you feel it too? There's a rumor going 'round, and 'round, and 'round, what d'you say we make it true?”

Bobby smiled as I sang through the first verse and chorus. “That was lovely lass.”

“Thanks bubs,” I replied with a grin.

“Where’d you learn to sing like that?”

“Jack and Mitch both did a lot of musical things, Jack more on the production side where Mitch was more of a performer. He very much fits the gay stereotype,” I answered with a chuckle, remembering all the times my brother would prance around in my skirts singing ABBA and Madonna.

“You never really mentioned Mitch being gay,” Bobby mused.

I shrugged. “Did I need to? I didn’t specify that the rest of my siblings were straight and you didn’t point that out.”

“I suppose that’s true,” Bobby replied, blushing slightly as he avoided my gaze.

“Don’t worry I’m not mad at you, it’s a common response. And it’s not really your fault. That’s kind of how society’s trained us. Guess it’s just different for me since I grew up with it. Mitch and I have always been insanely close.”

Bobby breathed out a sigh of relief, bringing me a plate of pad thai. “Glad you aren’t mad. Sorry my knee jerk reaction was kind of dickish.”

I smiled as I cupped one of his cheeks, pulling him in for a quick kiss. “It’s okay bubs. I’m just used to defending him I guess. Growing up flamboyantly gay in the Bible Belt south wasn’t exactly fun for him.”

“I can’t imagine that,” Bobby muttered before taking a bite of his food.

I shrugged as I started on my meal. “Shit babe this is delicious!”

He chuckled quietly at my excited expression. “Thanks lass.”

We ate the rest of our dinner in relative silence, only stopping to steal glances or kisses here and there. Once we finished eating I hopped off the counter, grabbing his plate and walking towards the sink.

“You don’t have to do that Bonnie,” Bobby chastised, trying to grab his plate back from me.

“Yes I do! You cooked, so I can clean. It’s only fair!” I replied, moving our plates away from his outstretched hand.

“Fine,” he grumbled, leaning back against the counter and pouting.

I giggled as I tucked a towel into the front of my leather skirt, hoping I could keep the fabric dry. As I got started on the washing up I felt a pair of warm hands wrap around my waist as Bobby snuggled into my backside. He brushed my hair to the side, laying tender kisses along the side of my neck.

“Bobby…” I murmured as I leaned my neck up into his lips.

“Yes Melek?”

“It’s going to take me a lot longer to finish cleaning up if you do that.”

“Hmmmm I guess that’s true. Then maybe you should finish this up quickly and head to the roof terrace with me?” He raised his brows suggestively, tilting his head back towards the villa.

I nodded quickly as I went back to cleaning, a little more hurriedly than before. He chuckled as he ran his hands up and down my sides teasingly.

**********

After hurrying through the washing and drying Bobby and I skipped towards the villa, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible as we rushed up the stairs. Thankfully the terrace was empty as we flung the door open, locking it quickly behind ourselves.

I instantly wrapped my arms around Bobby’s neck, pulling him into a frenzied kiss. His tongue pried my lips open as he gripped my hips tightly. I groaned into the kiss as he pulled my body flush with his. He ran his fingers under the hem of my skirt, brushing slowly along my thighs towards my ass.

“I’m loving this skirt on you lass. I’m a big fan of leather,” he whispered in my ear, his voice low and husky, making me whimper quietly. 

“Should I get it out of your way?” I asked in the most sultry voice I could muster.

“I GOT A TEXT!” Cherry’s voice carried from the lawn up to the terrace.

“Fucking hell,” Bobby groaned, resting his head on top of mine as he caught his breath.

“I know bubs,” I soothed as I ran my fingers gently up and down his back.

I pulled away slowly, adjusting my pale yellow blouse so it was tucked neatly into my skirt. Bobby groaned again as he adjusted his shorts, trying to hide the evidence of his arousal.

“Pick this back up later?” I proposed.

“Sounds grand lass,” he replied with a cheeky grin.

**********

Cherry smirked at us as we approached the rest of the islanders huddled around her. “Everyone here?” she asked. After a series of nods she read out the message:

**Islanders,**

**The public have been voting for their favorite couples. The couples with the fewest votes risk being dumped from the villa tomorrow evening.**

**#mostpopular #packyourbags**

An uneasy silence fell over the group as we took in the announcement. I turned to Bobby with a frantic gaze, grabbing his hands and squeezing them tightly.  _ We’re not even coupled up. One of us could easily go home.  _

He met my eyes with a stone-faced expression, his eyes the only thing belying his calm demeanor. His amber hues darted from side to side, clearly trying to process the news.

“We’ll be fine lass. I promise,” he whispered as he pulled me into a tight embrace.  _ I hope you’re right. _

  
  



	15. Love at First Sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Your comments and kudos mean the world to me! And as always a massive thanks to Lauren (@daisybarks) for beta reading and making sure this doesn't become an utter dumpster fire!
> 
> Tumblr is @chroniccomicobsession and Reddit is u/ChronicComicObssess

**Bobby POV**

I jerked awake, breathing heavily as I shook off the nightmare of watching Bonnie kiss Ciaran on telly after being dumped. My heart rate slowed as my gaze fell on Bonnie, curled up in a ball still fast asleep.

I rolled onto my side, curling my arm around her waist and tugging her into my chest. She grumbled quietly as she turned in my arms to face me. “What are you doing up bubs? It’s still dark,” she mumbled sleepily, not fully opening her eyes.

“Bad dream. It’s okay lass, go back to sleep. Sorry I woke you.” I brushed her hair out of her face, admiring her features as she struggled to stay awake.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

I gave her an adoring smile before kissing her forehead. _My considerate lass._ “No I’m alright. Go back to sleep.” I kissed her forehead again before pulling her tightly into my chest, breathing in her sweet flowery scent.

“Turn over sweetie,” she muttered into my chest.

“You trying to play with my arse lass?” I jested.

She chortled. “No weirdo, I was trying to offer to spoon you.”

I laughed lightly as I released her, turning over as she asked. “Thanks Bon-Bon.”

“Mhmm,” she hummed sleepily. 

“Sweet dreams.” _Hopefully they’re better than mine._

**********

I woke up again to Bonnie twisting a few of my dreads in her fingers, humming quietly. “Morning handsome,” she chirped, gazing down at me from where she was perched on her knees at my side. 

“Morning beautiful. How long have you been watching me sleep, creeper?”

She chuckled softly. “Just a few minutes. You’re so relaxed when you sleep.”

“I could say the same about you.”

“Looks like I’m not the only creeper,” she joked, a cheeky smirk playing at the corners of her lips.

“I suppose not.” I grinned, sitting up and wrapping my arms around her. In one swift movement I yanked her down, pulling her flush with my torso and bear hugging her. She giggled loudly, squirming in my arms as I held her tighter.

“Babe!” she shrieked, trying to reach under me to tickle my ribs.

“What is it Bonnie? Use your words love.”

She shrieked even louder as I ran my fingers up and down her sides, sending her into fits of squealing laughter. 

“Bobby!! Let me go!”

“Never.” I dug my fingers harder into her sides, causing her to collapse into hiccuping laughter as she writhed in my arms. 

Eventually I stopped tickling her, letting her catch her breath as I ran my palms up and down her back. 

“Sleep well then?” I asked nonchalantly. 

She cut me a droll look as she rolled off me. “You’re such a little shit.” The corners of her lips turned up slightly, counteracting the glare she was trying to give me. 

“I know. It’s one of my charms.” I winked, forcing a giggle out of her as her pretend annoyed demeanor dropped. 

“I suppose it is,” she mused, biting her lip as her hazel hues grew more heated. Gripping my shoulders, she pushed me up to a seated position against the bed frame. She slung a leg over my lap to straddle me, running her fingers through my dreads. 

My hands dropped to her hips to pull her closer. “A good morning to you too,” I joked, my breath catching in my throat as she trailed her lips across my jaw. 

She hummed in agreement as her mouth continued its journey up to my ear. I groaned quietly as her hips rolled slowly against my crotch, the friction jerking my dick awake. 

As her lips met my throat she began sucking and nipping lightly. A shudder traveled down my spine as I realized she was marking me. 

She pulled away suddenly, eyes half lidded as her hips continued their sensuous dance. She hummed quietly as she ran her finger over my neck. “Now if I leave tonight you’ll have something to remember me by.”

My heart wrenched at her words. _You can’t possibly be thinking about leaving??_ I grabbed her waist firmly, stopping her movements. A bewildered look crossed her features as she cocked her head to the side. “Don’t talk like that lass. You’re not going home.”

She sighed heavily as she cut her gaze down. “You don’t know that bubs. I’ve barely spent any time with the person I’m actually coupled up with. I seriously doubt anyone thinks of us as their favorite.”

I tucked her hair behind her ear, tilting her chin up to meet my eyes. “It’ll be fine lass. I promise. We’ll figure it out. You’re not going home.”

“Okay bubs. Sorry for bringing it up,” she mumbled, leaning down to lay her head against my chest. 

“It’s okay love. I just don’t want to think about one of us going home.” I stroked her hair softly, squeezing her tightly against my chest. _I don’t want to think about you finding someone else._

**********

The morning and most of the afternoon went by in a blur, an unspoken agreement amongst the islanders to not talk about the dumping that night. 

I spent most of the day trying to keep Bonnie distracted, trying to keep myself distracted too. After a conversation about our favorite movies over lunch we ended up in the pool, practicing the lift from Dirty Dancing. 

“You sure you can lift me bubs?” Bonnie raised a brow in challenge. 

I chuckled, holding my arms out and making a beckoning motion with my hands. “I can handle you just fine, gorgeous. I’ve lifted some heavy baking trays in my day. C’mon and remember: hold your arms out and your core tight. It’ll make my job easier.”

She nodded resolutely before running towards me. Right as I got a hold of her waist she jumped, straightening her body out and holding her arms above her head. 

I lifted her straight above my head, my arms burning mildly as I adjusted to her weight. She wobbled slightly as she fought to hold her form. 

“Babe I don’t know if I can hold this,” she said in a strained voice. 

“You got this Bon. I’ve got you,” I encouraged her, giving her waist a quick squeeze. 

She jerked suddenly, startled by my change in grip. Her jump made me lose my hold on her, sending her tumbling back into the water. She came back to the surface quickly, sputtering and giggling as she pushed her wet hair out of her face.

“Oops!” she exclaimed through snickers. I pulled her into a quick embrace, rubbing her back as I pulled away.

“Sorry lass.”

“It’s okay bubs! Now c’mon let’s try again!”

She took a couple of steps backward, giving herself room to get a running start. I held my arms out, nodding to indicate I was ready. She took off again, repeating the same motions as before until she was suspended over my head again. This time she held her form better; more confident than the first time.

“Told you lass! You’re a natural!” I called out to her. She ducked her head down slightly to smile at me, clearly pleased with her success.

We both jerked when Elladine’s voice drifted across the lawn. “I GOT A TEXT!”

Sighing heavily, I lowered Bonnie back to her feet. “What do you think that is?”

“Probably announcing the dumping,” she replied sadly, keeping her gaze down at her hands as they wrung together.

I pulled her into a tight embrace, running my hands soothingly up and down her back. “We’ll be fine lass. I promise.”

She nodded quickly, still avoiding my eyes. After quickly pecking my cheek she lifted herself out of the pool, her black and white polka dot bikini clinging to her in a way that would be far more distracting if I wasn’t worried sick about the dumping

I followed after her, catching up to snake my arm around her waist. She tensed for a moment before relaxing into me, laying her head on my shoulder as we walked to the kitchen where Elladine was perched on the counter.

Once all the islanders were around, Elladine read out her text:

**Islanders,**

**The dumping will take place in one hour around the fire pit.**

**#beprepared #anotheronebitesthedust**

Bonnie stiffened at my side, her lips pursing into a thin line. “I better go get showered,” she said blankly, her gaze trained at the ground.

“Yeah I guess we should. See you in a bit lass.”

“See ya Ro.” She pressed a quick kiss to my lips before catching up to Priya and Cherry, leaning her head on the latter’s shoulder.  
  


**********

After a quick shower I tidied my locs and headed back to the boy’s dressing room. I dug through my clothes, trying to figure out what would work best for a dumping. _Should I wear black, or is that too on the nose?_

I finally landed on a light blue button up and black shorts, rolling my sleeves up to my elbows. I pulled on a pair of black converse before checking myself over in the mirror. _Good as it’s gonna get, I suppose._

“You feeling alright mate?” Mason clapped my shoulder from behind, making me jump slightly.

“Uh yeah. A bit nervous I won’t lie.”

He gave me a sad look as he patted my shoulder sympathetically. “Sorry lad. I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

“Not me I’m nervous for.”

He gave me a knowing look before glancing at Ciaran quickly, who was glaring at me from his wardrobe. “We’ll all be fine lad. I’m sure of it.”

“Thanks Mase.” I painted on a fake smile before bounding down the stairs, my nerves growing with every step.

**********

I sat on the fire pit bench, drumming my fingers anxiously on my knee as we waited for the girls to finish getting ready. I caught myself humming the song Bonnie had sung for me the day before while I was making dinner. _Please British public don’t let her get dumped._

After what felt like forever, the girls finally came filing out, a tense silence settling as everyone settled in next to their partners.

Despite the situation, I couldn’t help but admire Bonnie. She had the front pieces of her hair pinned back while the rest fell in waves down to her shoulders. Her flowing gold dress shimmered as the light from the fire bounced off of it, like the dress itself was aflame. 

**You’re stunning,** I mouthed to her where she sat with Ciaran. That adorable blush of hers dusted her cheeks as she replied a quick, **thanks.**

We waited in uncomfortable silence for a phone to beep. After a few tense moments Gary’s phone went off. The crane operator scrambled to pull his phone out of the pocket of his tight jeans.

**Islanders,**

**The public have voted for their favorite couples. The couples with the fewest votes are in danger of going home. In no particular order the couples who received the most votes and therefore will remain on the island are…**

He trailed off, eyes darting around as we waited for another phone to beep. Finally Elladine’s phone went off:

**Elladine and Levi, you are safe and will not be dumped tonight.**

The brunette took a deep sigh of relief as she snuggled into Levi’s side. I felt my jaw clench involuntarily. _If you two get to stay but Bonnie or I get sent home I’m going to lose my mind._

Mason’s phone went off next:

**Mason and Cherry, you are safe and will not be dumped tonight.**

Mason smiled widely as he leaned down to kiss Cherry, throwing an arm around her shoulders as they relaxed into the bench. _No surprises there._

My phone beeped from in my pocket, nearly making me jump out of my skin:

**Bobby and Priya, you are safe and will not be dumped tonight.**

I let out a breath as I gave Priya a quick side hug. My eyes quickly darted over to Bonnie, who gave me a relieved smile. _I don’t want to be safe if she isn’t._

Finally Hope’s phone beeped. She flipped a few braids over her shoulder as she read her message:

**Hope and Camilo, you are safe and will not be dumped from the island.**

Hope broke into an elated grin as she threw her arms around Camilo’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. 

After a long pause Bonnie’s phone beeped. She withdrew it from her mic pack with shaky hands, her voice quivering as she read the message out loud:

**Bonnie and Ciaran, Chelsea and Gary, and Lottie and Rocco. As the couples who received the fewest votes, your fate is now in the hands of your fellow Islanders. The safe couples will now decide which couple will be sent home.**

Bonnie’s eyes glistened as she looked back up from her phone. “Y’all I’m so sorry.”

“So now we have to decide who we dump?? That’s shite that is!” Camilo boomed, tightening his arm around Hope.

Before anyone could respond, Cherry’s phone went off. Her voice trembled as she read out her text:

**The safe Islanders can discuss their decision as a group, but each couple will vote separately for who they would like to dump. You have 10 minutes to make your decision.**

“We’ll give y’all your space,” Bonnie announced, rising from her spot and turning towards the day beds.

I jumped up quickly, grabbing her arm as the other islanders in danger walked past us. “I’ll make sure you stay, I promise lass.” I kissed her tenderly, holding her close as her shoulder shook with silent sobs.

“Go on Ro. You need to deliberate with the others,” she mumbled, running her hands down the front of my shirt.

“I’ll see you in a minute lass. It’ll be okay.” She nodded before kissing me one last time, then turned to join the others on the day beds. _I won’t let you go home._

I jogged back to the fire pit, plopping down next to Priya. She laid a hand on my knee, patting it reassuringly. “Between us and Cherry and Mase, Bonnie won’t be going home,” she whispered.

I nodded quickly before turning back to the others. “I guess I’ll get this shit show started. I think Lottie and Rocco should go home. Chelsea and Gary haven’t had time to establish anything and I think it’s pretty clear why I want to keep Bonnie and Ciaran. Lottie and Rocco are fairly solid and stand the best chance on the outside.”

“Well I think we should send home Bonnie and Ciaran. This show is about love at the end of the day and they’ve barely spoken,” Elladine sneered, giving me a dirty look.

Before I could tell her to fuck off, Priya cut in. “Not to be harsh Elladine but let’s do the math. It’s obvious Bobby and I aren’t voting for Bonnie and Ciaran, and I don’t imagine Cherry and Mason are either. With three couples up for elimination and four voting, those numbers aren’t in your favor.”

“Unless Hope votes for them too. Then it’s a tie.” Elladine smirked as she stared Priya down, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

“May I say my piece?” Hope asked meekly. Elladine nodded, her smirk spreading into a triumphant grin. I felt my temper flare hotter and hotter under the surface of my skin. _If you lot get my girl dumped I will burn this place to the ground._

“I think I agree with Bobby. I love Lottie but I think Gary and Chelsea deserve the time to let their romance blossom here, and Bonnie and Bobby deserve the chance to be together.” She cut me a hesitant smile as she finished her thought. 

I blinked at her in surprise for a moment before returning her smile. Elladine’s grin faded into a deep frown, her hands shaking slightly at her side. “What the hell Hope? You’re going to let our friend get voted off for that fake bitch??”

“Hey! Don’t talk about her like that! She’s been nothing but nice to you even though you’ve been a right twat to her!” I barked, clenching my fists at my side to hide their shaking.

“I’m just so sick of her sweet princess act!!” She screeched in response.

“It’s not an act. I don’t get why you hate her so much but you _will_ respect her when I’m around. Now if you don’t mind, I think it’s time we cast our votes.” I seethed as I rose from my seat and turned abruptly, not giving her the chance to respond, stomping off towards the pool.

I kicked off my shoes and lowered my feet into the water, trying to calm myself down. “Sorry about that. I don’t get what Elladine’s deal is either.” Priya lowered herself down elegantly next to me, tucking her feet up under herself.

“It’s whatever. It just gets my blood boiling when she disrespects Bonnie like that.”

She rubbed my shoulder comfortingly. “Me too babes. Let’s cast our vote so we can go give our girl a hug. Or whatever you two do out here at night.” She threw me a wink as she pulled her phone out of her mic pack.

“Still want to vote for Lottie and Rocco?” she asked, opening a new message to the producers.

Ignoring the twinge of guilt in my gut, I nodded. She quickly typed their names in, her thumb hovering the send button for a moment before finally pressing it, finalizing our vote. 

I pushed myself up with a sigh, holding my hand out to hoist Priya up. After grabbing our shoes we headed back to the fire pit to await the final decision. The three couples up for elimination had already come back to the fire pit, but we were the first safe couple back.

Bonnie’s eyes were red and puffy and most of her makeup had rubbed off. _My poor sweet lass. I promise you’ll be safe._

She gave me a soft smile as Priya and I approached, which I did my best to return. I ignored everyone else as I approached her, pulling her into a tight hug. “You alright beautiful?”

She nodded against my chest, wrapping her arms around my waist. I kissed the top of her head as I squeezed her a little tighter. “I tried my best to fight for you, I promise,” I muttered into her hair. 

“It’s okay Ro. You did what you could. Whatever happens, happens,” she replied, pulling back to stroke my cheek fondly.

I leaned down to give her a quick kiss, pulling away as Cherry and Mason and Hope and Camilo came back to the fire pit. I sat down next to Priya as the rest of us waited for Elladine and Levi to finish up. 

After a few tense moments Elladine and Levi finally came back to the circle, the former looking severely annoyed. With a huff Elladine took a seat, Levi joining her with a heavy sigh. _Looks like that was a fun conversation._

After a moment of uneasy silence Lottie’s phone beeped. Tears sprang up in the Aussie’s eyes as she read out the message:

**Lottie and Rocco,**

**As the couple with the most votes, you have been dumped from the Love Island Villa. You have 30 minutes to pack your things and exit the villa.**

I let out a huge sigh of relief as I rose to hug Lottie and Rocco. _At least Bonnie is safe._ Shoving down my guilt, I wrapped my arms around Rocco’s shoulders, clapping his back gently. “Villa won’t be the same without your smoothies mate.”

“Thank you Bobby. Maybe we can team up later, I blend you bake?” He returned my hug with a pat on the back.

“Sounds ace lad!” _Might revoke that offer when you find out I’m the reason you got dumped._

After hugging Lottie briefly, I scanned the lawn for Bonnie. After a moment of panic I spotted her patting Rocco’s back, saying something to him that I couldn’t quite make out. _She looks okay. God I hope she’s okay._

**********

After seeing Rocco and Lottie off I hurried back to the boys dressing room to get ready for bed. After a quick tidying of my locs and changing into a pair of black shorts I rushed back downstairs, flinging myself onto our day bed.

Right as I started to get anxious that she wasn’t coming down I saw her walk through the sliding glass doors of the villa, making my breath catch in my throat. She had changed into a lacy red nightie that barely came down low enough to brush her thighs. After removing her makeup she had opted to leave her contacts out, slipping her glasses on instead. _Fuck me she’s sexy._

“Hey bubs,” she chirped, flopping down on the mattress next to me. She threw an arm across my torso as she rested her head on my chest, making me tense slightly. She tilted her head up, concern painted across her features. “You okay hun?”

“Yeah, just a long night,” I replied with a breathy chuckle, snaking my arm around her waist.

She snorted in response. “I know what you mean,” she mused, running her fingers over my chest in random patterns.

“Are you alright?” I questioned before planting a quick kiss on top of her head.

She shrugged against my side. “As alright as I can be I guess. Not super happy about almost being dumped but it’s all okay now I guess. I’m still here.”

“Thank fuck. I don’t know what I would’ve done if you had gotten dumped.”

I felt her lips turn up against my chest. “You would’ve kept going, maybe met someone new as more girls came in.”

My heart sunk in my chest. _You would want me to be with someone else?_ “I don’t want to meet someone new.”

“I don’t want you to either. But I want you to be happy. And if I had gotten dumped moping after me wouldn’t have made you happy.”

_Oh you sweet lass. Do you believe in love at first sight? Because I think I do now._ I swallowed all the ridiculous proclamations that were threatening to spill out of my mouth. “That’s sweet of you lass. But you didn’t get dumped so no moping necessary.”

“Thank goodness. You tired babe?” she tilted her head up, blinking at me sleepily.

“Exhausted.”

“Let’s go to bed then. Want to be the little spoon?”

“That’d be braw.” I threw her a wink as I shifted to slide under the covers.

“Goodnight Ro,” she whispered as she crawled in next to me, wrapping an arm around my torso and pulling me into her chest.

“Goodnight Bon-Bon.”


	16. Bonby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Your comments and kudos always make me smile! Thanks again to my amazing beta Lauren (@daisybarks)
> 
> The beginning of the chapter up until the ‘^^^^^’ is smut if that’s not your thing!
> 
> My tumblr is @chroniccomicobsession send me stuff if you’d like!

**Bonnie POV**

“What are you doing??” Bobby croaked out as I plunged my lips back down to his base. 

I pulled my mouth off his cock with a small popping noise. “I woke up first and got lonely.”

“So you started blowing me?”

“Yeah, is that alright?” I asked as I reached back down to pump him slowly in my hand. 

“Mmhmm,” he squeaked out before laying his head back against his pillow. 

I smiled to myself as I pressed my lips to the tip of his dick, a small whimper escaping him as I swirled my tongue around the head. 

“You taste wonderful, Ro,” I commented before pulling him back into my mouth, letting his tip hit the back of my throat. 

I relished in the soft groans and grunts he let out as I swallowed, massaging him with the muscles of my throat. A moan worked itself out of my chest as he gripped a handful of my hair and pushed his hips against my mouth. He grunted as my mouth vibrated against his length. 

“That okay?” he asked, his voice strained and raspy. I cut my eyes up and nodded as I swirled my tongue around his tip. He grunted again as he pushed me back down on his dick, tensing as I took him in. 

I continued working him with my mouth, hollowing my cheeks out as I moved up and down his cock. I cut my eyes back up at him, fluttering my eyelashes in an effort to push him over the edge. 

With a final jerk of his hips, he released, letting out an elongated groan. After swallowing, I climbed up the bed and settled down next to him. Using my fingertips, I gently turned his face towards mine, kissing him lazily as he came down. 

“Alarm clocks will be infinitely more shitty after waking up like that,” he whispered against my lips, making me chuckle softly. 

“Sorry bubs.”

“Don’t be. That was incredible.” He slowly drifted his hands up my sides, resting them lightly on my breasts over my nightie. 

I moaned softly as he rubbed my nipples with his thumbs over the lacy fabric, arching my back and pushing into his hands. In one swift, sexy move he turned me on my back, kissing down my neck and across my chest. 

He focused his attention on the swell of my breast, peeking out over the neckline of my pajamas. He sucked and nipped lightly until my skin darkened, marking me. 

He continued his trail down until he was settled between my legs, cutting his gaze up at me as he tugged on my lacy thong. “Mind if I get these out of the way lass?”

Too wound up to speak, I just nodded as I lifted my hips. With one swift motion, he yanked the garment down my legs, tossing it to the side before returning his attention to my body. 

He kissed slowly up my inner thighs, gripping my hips firmly to keep me from bucking up as he teased me. I let out a groan of displeasure as he continued to avoid where I needed him most, making him chuckle softly. 

_ Finally, _ after what felt like an eternity of teasing, Bobby laid his tongue out flat against my heat, making me slap my hand over my mouth to muffle my moans. He continued lapping me up, expertly working me with his tongue until I stiffened and shuddered under him. 

I could feel him smirking against my sensitive core as I came, clearly pleased with his work. He slowly kissed and stroked my thighs as I came down, humming contentedly against my skin. 

I tugged on his dreads to bring him back up to my lips, needing to kiss him to keep from saying something silly.  _ It’s too soon to love him. I know I fall fast, but sheesh.  _

I shoved those thoughts to the back of my mind as I tasted myself on his tongue. After a few minutes of languid kissing, I pulled back, resting my forehead against his. “Good morning bubs.”

^^^^^

With a chuckle, he replied, “Good morning to you too, lass. Sleep well?”

“Okay, I guess. Probably just all the emotions from last night.”

He kissed the tip of my nose lightly, opening his mouth to reply but snapping it shut as Melanie, one of the producers, approached our daybed. “Bonnie, can you head to the beach hut please?”

“Yeah, of course,” I replied, smiling sweetly in the hopes that she would leave. Thankfully, she returned my smile and scurried away. 

Bobby snickered quietly as he ducked under the covers to grab my underwear. “Missing something?”

“Can’t imagine how those got there!” I gasped in mock surprise. 

“Not a clue. Case of the rogue panties.” He winked as I wiggled them on.

“See you in a bit, babe.” I slid out of the bed, leaning down to plant a quick kiss on his lips before turning and heading towards the beach hut. 

As I walked away Bobby leaned out and smacked my ass, making me jump and squeak in surprise. “Bobby!”

“What?” He batted his eyelashes at me in faux innocence.

I rolled my eyes and flipped him off, his laugh fading behind me as I made my way to the beach hut.

**********

**How are you feeling after last night’s dumping?**

I sighed heavily as I read the question off the beach hut screen. “A lot of things. I wasn’t really all that surprised Ciaran and I weren’t popular. I’m glad we got to stay but I feel bad that it’s essentially my fault Lottie and Rocco got dumped.”

**What makes you say it’s your fault?**

“Well, I’m guessing the reason they got dumped was so Bobby and I would get the chance to recouple. And the whole reason my couple was so unpopular was because I’ve spent almost no time with Ciaran.”

**You’ve spent a lot of time with Bobby. How are you feeling about him?**

I felt a smile automatically spread across my face. “I really like him. Things are going really well so far.”

**Are you hoping to recouple with him soon?**

“Yeah, as long as everything goes well. I know y’all like to throw us curve balls for drama and all that, but hopefully all of that will hold off at least until we can recouple.”

**Have you written off giving Ciaran a shot?**

I sighed again as I toyed with the edge of the pillow in my lap. “Yeah I think so. Maybe in a different situation we would work well together but Bobby and I just have a connection and I don’t want to throw that away.”

**Thank you for your time, you may leave.**

**********

After leaving the beach hut, I showered and changed into a black strappy one piece and matching sandals. I rushed through my morning routine and hurried downstairs to join Bobby for breakfast. I felt the corners of my lips pull up of their own accord as I approached the kitchen, my chest filling with warmth as I listened to him hum Prince while he cooked.

“I love that song,” I commented as I leaned my elbows against the countertop, laying my head in my hands as I grinned at him.

He turned and smiled at me over his shoulder, his eyes roaming my body quickly. He seemed to pause for a moment at the hickeys on my cleavage, a small smirk playing at the corner of his lips. “You look lovely today, lass.”

“Thanks, hun, so do you.”

He chuckled as he glanced down at his purple swim trunks, shrugging as he met my eyes again. “If you say so.”

“I do say so,” I replied as I circled the island and wrapped my arms around his torso, resting my cheek between his shoulder blades. He turned around in my arms, setting his spatula down before snaking an arm around my waist. I smiled up at him as I pressed up on my toes to kiss him.

He sighed happily as his grip tightened on my waist, pulling me back up to his lips as I tried to pull back. I squeaked in surprise as he nipped my bottom lip, swiping his tongue over it to take out the sting. With a quiet groan, he spun me and backed me up against one of the kitchen’s pillars, kissing me fervently as he ran his hands up and down my sides. As he rested his hands on my hips, he pulled me tighter into his body, forcing a quiet gasp out of me.

“Seeing my mark on you is driving me wild, Melek,” he whispered in a low voice before reconnecting our lips.

After a few moments I heard a quiet rustle in the kitchen, making me crack one eye open to find the source of the noise. I blushed furiously as I spotted Cherry and Mason sitting at the island, giggling quietly to each other. 

“Babe,” I breathed out as I lightly pushed Bobby’s shoulder. He craned his neck back, eyes falling on the couple.

“Don’t mind us, just act like we’re not here,” Cherry chirped, winking at me.

I chuckled lightly as I separated from Bobby and threw the kitchen towel at her. “Okay, pervs.”

“We’re just happy you two are finally together. Love you two but the pining was starting to get insufferable,” Mason replied, throwing the kitchen towel back at me.

“Pining?” Bobby asked, arching an eyebrow at me.

My cheeks burned even brighter as I cast my gaze down. I nodded almost imperceptibly. 

“Well, who wouldn’t pine after this gorgeous lass?” Bobby exclaimed, wrapping his arms around me from behind. Some of my embarrassment faded as I leaned back to meet his gaze, my breath hitching at the adoration in his eyes.

“Okay so what’s your couple name?” Cherry asked. 

“What?” I furrowed my brows in confusion. 

“You know, like when people hashtag couples. Like Brangelina.”

“Oh! I don’t know, what do you think, love?” I craned my neck back at Bobby. 

He tapped his chin in thought. “What about BoBo?”

“Babe no. We can’t do BoBo. That’s a monkey’s name.”

I heard Mason and Cherry fighting back giggles as I watched Bobby’s face. His expression fell for a moment before laughing lightly. “Okay how about Bonby?” 

I hummed quietly as I considered it. “I could live with that.” I grinned as I pushed up on my toes to peck him quickly. 

“Bonby it is, then.” He smiled widely as he kissed my cheek. 

**********

After breakfast, Bobby and I made our way to the sun loungers to relax. After Bobby plopped down, I nestled between his legs, laying back against his chest. Sighing contentedly, I slid my aviators up my nose. Bobby shifted behind me, brushing my hair off my neck as he laid a small trail of kisses across my shoulder.

“Babe, we’re out in the open,” I muttered, my eyes sliding shut as I leaned into the sensation of his lips on my skin.

“Yeah, and?” he replied.

“And I don’t think I want to get it on in front of everybody.”

“You know, there are cameras on us all the time. People all over the country have probably watched us get it on.”

I groaned as I scrubbed my hand down my face. “Oh god, my brother has probably watched me go down on you.”

Bobby froze behind me, lips hovering a breath away from my neck. “Oh no…”

“Yeah. Oh fuck, my  _ mom  _ watches this show!”

“Ma and Da probably watch too.”

“Jack is gonna smack me.”

“Or me.”

Our conversation was cut short by Chelsea’s shrill voice traveling throughout the villa. “I GOT A TEXT!!”

I grumbled as I pushed out of my seat, holding my hand out to Bobby to hoist him up. “C’mon sweetie, let’s go see what that’s all about.”

Looping an arm around my waist, Bobby guided us over to where Chelsea and Gary were standing in the kitchen, the bubbly blonde bouncing around as she waved her phone in the air. Once everyone had crowded around her, she read out her message.

**Islanders,**

**Make your way to the challenge stage for today’s game, “Would She Rather?”**

  
  


**********

As we approached the stage, my stomach tightened in nervous anticipation. The platform was relatively bare, two long benches set up parallel to each other, five small whiteboards and accompanying markers stacked on the end of each bench. The large blue banner with the name of the challenge in fancy script was the only decoration. At the end of the benches was a larger whiteboard with each couple’s name written across the top, except for Chelsea and Gary.

Chelsea hopped excitedly over to one of the producers, who handed her the host’s instruction card. “Okay everyone!! This is a couple’s challenge so I need the boys on one bench and girls on the other, facing your partner.”

I groaned internally as I did as she said, taking a seat across from Ciaran, who refused to meet my eyes.  _ Glad we’re still being mature about this.  _ Cherry took a seat next to me, bumping my shoulder with hers as she gave me a sympathetic look. After everyone was seated with a whiteboard, Chelsea started reading off the rules of the game.

“Alright lads and ladies! Today’s challenge is called ‘would she rather,’ a little test to see how well you boys know your girls! We’ll ask a would you rather question and all the girls will write their answer on their whiteboards. Then you boys will write what you  _ think  _ your partner’s answer would be on your board. If your answers match, you get a point, and the couple with the most points at the end wins a special prize!”

She wiggled her eyebrows towards the end of her sentence, clearly excited to be playing hostess. I couldn’t help but giggle a bit at all her excited energy, despite the sinking feeling I had over the challenge itself. 

“Okay to start us off: would you rather have to voice every thought that pops in your head or sob every time you kiss someone?” Gary asked, giggling quietly as he read it off.

I tapped my chin with my marker as I thought.  _ I like keeping certain things to myself. I can deal with being a crier.  _ I quickly jotted down SOB WHEN I KISS. 

When I looked up from my board, I saw Ciaran studying me carefully, his bright green eyes boring into me. After making me sufficiently uncomfortable he turned to his board and quickly scribbled his answer.

“Everyone ready?” Chelsea inquired.

After mumbled agreements she asked us all to turn our boards. Ciaran had KISS AND CRY scrawled across his board messily, his lips spreading into a grin as he saw our answers matched. My eyes quickly cut over to Bobby, whose jaw was tight as he studied the two of us.

“Why would I want to cry every time I kiss someone?” Elladine asked Levi incredulously.

“Why would you want to say everything you think?” Levi countered.

“I’m an honest person!”

“There’s a difference between being honest and saying every little thing that pops in your head.”

Elladine rolled her eyes and huffed, slumping back in her seat. I fought to keep from rolling my eyes as well.  _ What a drama queen.  _

“Okay, everyone but Levi and Elladine get a point!” Chelsea announced cheerily as Gary marked the scoreboard.

“Next question: Would you rather go bright purple when embarrassed or sweat so much you soak your clothes?” Gary read off.

_ Being sweaty is so uncomfortable. I already blush like a madman, may as well turn purple.  _ I put TURN PURPLE down on my board and waited for Chelsea to prompt us to show our answers.

Once again, mine and Ciaran’s board matched, causing a mix of emotions to wash over me. My competitive side was excited that we got two in a row right, but I hated how much it seemed to upset Bobby. I gave him my best encouraging smile, hoping to assuage whatever doubt he seemed to be feeling.  _ It doesn’t mean anything.  _ He returned my smile with a feeble grin before returning his attention back to Priya.

“Ciaran and Bonnie, Priya and Bobby, and Cherry and Mason all get a point!” Chelsea squealed.

“Would you rather see your partner in a porn video or your parents?” Gary asked, pulling a face as he finished speaking.

A ripple of giggles spread throughout the islanders.  _ I would rather die than see my parents fuck. For sure see my partner.  _ I wrote PARTNER and waited, leaning on Cherry’s shoulder. 

A debate broke out amongst the group about a parent porno vs one with your partner. I made eye contact with Bobby and wiggled my eyebrows at him, hoping to lighten his mood. He gave me a small smile that didn’t quite meet his eyes before looking away.  _ What’s going on with him? Is this just because Ciaran and I have been doing well in the challenge?  _

**********

After a few more rounds, Cherry and Mason were declared the winners of the challenge. Surprisingly Ciaran and I came in second place, which seemed to greatly lift Ciaran’s mood but cause Bobby’s to plummet. My heart sank as he refused to even look over at us.  _ It doesn’t mean anything. He was just good at guessing my answers. I still don’t want to be with him. _

After a moment of celebration, Cherry’s phone beeped.

**Cherry and Mason,**

**Congratulations on your victory. As a reward, you have access to the Hideaway for the night.**

Cherry squealed in excitement as she threw her arms around Mason’s massive shoulders.  _ Thank god we didn’t win. That would’ve been awkward.  _ We all clapped briefly before rising and making our way back to the villa. 

I jogged to catch up with Bobby as he walked ahead of me, keeping his eyes trained towards the ground. “Hey bubs, wait up!” I hollered as I fell into step next to him, bumping him with my hip.

A wisp of a smile ghosted his lips as he kept his gaze down. Anxiety bubbled up in my chest as I lightly grasped his bicep, stopping him and turning his body towards me. “What’s going on, love?” I lowered my head to meet his eyes, my tone dripping with concern.

“Nothing,” he mumbled in response.

“Well that’s blatantly untrue. Please just tell me what’s wrong?” My voice dropped to a whisper as I pinched his chin between my forefinger and thumb, lifting his head to meet my gaze. My heart dropped at the sad look in his normally twinkling eyes.

“It’s just all that…” He waved his hand back towards the challenge stage.

“All what? The fact that Ciaran is a good guesser?”

“But what if it isn’t just that? What if he’s right? What if he is better for you than I am?” 

I used my grip on his chin to pull his face down to mine, kissing him deeply. He tensed for a moment before leaning into it, placing his hands on my waist. After a moment I pulled away, resting my forehead against his. 

“Just because he could guess my answers to some silly ‘would you rather’ questions doesn’t mean anything. What we have is real. Don’t let some asinine game put doubt in your head. I want  _ you _ .” 

I splayed my free hand across his chest, running my fingertips across the hickey I had put on his neck the day before. “Please don’t doubt us,” I whispered, my voice soft and pleading.

“I’ll try my best. I still just can’t believe you’d want me, especially surrounded by all these insanely attractive lads.”

“ _ You’re  _ insanely attractive, baby. Mason wasn’t kidding when he said I’ve been pining for you pretty much since the second I met you.”

A slow smile spread across his face. “Well, I’m here now.”

“Yes, you are,” I replied as my smile grew to match his.

“Let’s head back to the villa, gorgeous,” he suggested, turning and squatting down as he patted his back, offering to give me a piggyback ride back to the villa. I rested my hands on his shoulders and jumped, wrapping my legs around his waist as hooked his arms under my thighs. I giggled as he neighed like a horse, taking off towards our temporary home.

**********

“Is everything okay with you two?” Cherry inquired as Priya and I rifled through her lingerie, trying to help her pick out what to wear for her Hideaway night with Mason.

“I think the challenge just made him a bit insecure. After a quick chat he seemed okay again. I think he just needed a bit of reassurance,” I replied as I held up a dark green lacy negligee in one hand and a matching black bra and thong set in the other.

“I’m glad everything’s alright. You two are proper cute.” She bit her lip as she considered the two options. After a moment she grabbed the negligee from me, stepping behind the privacy partition to change. 

“Thanks, hun. I really like him. I can see him fitting back into my life at home,” I admitted quietly, making Priya’s brows jump.

“Really? I didn’t realize you two were already that serious,” the older woman commented.

I shrugged, trying to blow it off causally. “I mean I’m not writing my vows or anything, but I can see us being more than just a summer thing.”

“That’s wonderful love! I’m glad you two found each other,” Cherry said as she came back around from behind the small screen, her lingerie clinging to her curves and complimenting her hair nicely.

“Thanks sweetie. You look hot in that. Mason is a lucky guy!” I shifted the subject, motioning for her to sit at her vanity so I could fix her hair.

“Aw thanks doll. I’m really excited to finally get some privacy for the night.” She smiled at me gratefully as I started braiding her hair back.

“Oh I bet you are, you little horn-dogs.” I smirked and winked at her in the mirror.

Priya smacked my arm playfully. “Like you and Bobby are any better! You two are practically always dry humping.”

I blushed as I focused on braiding Cherry’s bright red locks. “I mean can you blame me? Y’all have seen that man, haven’t you?”

Priya and Cherry both giggled as I jokingly fanned myself. Our conversation was cut short as Mason leaned his head in, knocking on the wall near the door. “Everyone decent?”

“Come on in, babe!” Cherry called out as she stood and grabbed a silky black robe from her wardrobe. Mason’s eyes roamed her body appreciatively as she sauntered towards him. “Ready, handsome?” she asked him.

His lips spread into a cheeky grin as he nodded. “Never been more ready for anything in my life.” 

Cherry giggled lightly before turning and hugging Priya and I. “Thanks for helping me get ready, loves!”

“Anytime! Have fun and wrap it up!” I responded, winking at the couple.

**********

After seeing Cherry and Mason off for the night I changed into my pajamas, a dark blue silky nightgown and matching shawl. I quickly finished up my nightly routine, pushing my glasses up the bridge of my nose before skipping downstairs to the day beds.

I smiled to myself as I saw Bobby starfished on top of our bed in nothing but a pair of black boxers sitting low on his hips, accentuating his muscular v-line. “Hey, honey,” I called out to him as I approached.

“Hi, gorgeous.” He smiled lazily as he slid under the covers, patting the space next to him. I sighed happily as I joined him, snuggling down into his side.

“You feeling better hun?”

“Yeah, I’m alright. Sorry if I overreacted earlier,” he mumbled as he traced random shapes on my arm with his fingertips.

“You’re fine, sweetie. I’m certainly not unfamiliar with insecurity. But I’ll reassure you however you need me to, okay?”

“Thanks, lass. You ready to go to bed?” he asked as he planted a kiss on top of my head.

“Sure. Goodnight bubs.”

“Goodnight Bon-Bon.”


	17. Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always so appreciated! Sorry it's taken me a bit to update, life has been pretty crazy lately.
> 
> A massive, massive thank you to my beta Lauren, without whom I probably would've been too chicken to post this!
> 
> For those who skip smut, it starts at the '^^^^^' and goes till then end of the chapter.
> 
> Also, there is a small homage to season 1 of LI UK, let me know if you catch it ;)

**Bobby POV**

I grumbled quietly as I awoke to Bonnie tickling my nose. My lips automatically pulled into a grin as I took in her sleepy features. “Good morning, lass. Sleep well?”

“Not bad. How did you sleep, baby?”

“Okay. Missed you though.” I pulled her into my arms, bear hugging her as I breathed in her flowery aroma. Giggling, she nuzzled her face into my bare chest.

“Missed me? I was right here all night, goofball.”

“Still missed you,” I replied, leaning back to peck her forehead.

“Well, I’m not going anywhere.” She hummed quietly as she smoothed her hands over my arms.

My heart swelled at the unintentional weight her words carried.  _ Please let that be true. I haven’t felt this way in a long time. _

“You hungry, bubs?” she mumbled into my chest.

“Starving.”

“You wanna make some more muffins?” She cut her gaze up at me, giving me her best puppy dog eyes.

“Oh I see, you want me to be your little personal chef.”

“I can make it worth your while,” she replied, giving me a sultry look. My dick jolted awake, reminding me of just how tightly I was wrapped around this woman’s finger.

Swallowing hard, I ghosted my fingers up and down her back, making her shiver. “Muffins do sound pretty good.”

“Perfect! Thank you, handsome!” With that, she quickly pecked my lips and slid out of bed. My heart hammered in my chest as I watched her walk away, recalling the conversation I had overheard in the girl’s dressing room the night before. “ _ I can see him fitting back into my life at home.”  _

“Please never realize you’re too good for me,” I whispered under my breath before rising and heading to the kitchen.

**********

After a quick shower and change of clothes, I bounded back down to the kitchen to start on Bonnie’s muffins. As I gathered the ingredients together, Mason’s deep chuckle rang out behind me. “You’re so whipped, bruv.”

I rolled my eyes as I turned to face him. “And you’re not?”

He shrugged as he slid into a barstool. “After last night? She says jump, I say how high. That woman is  _ flexible. _ ” He wiggled his eyebrows as he finished his sentence, making me chuckle.

“Where’s your lass then?”

“Girls dressing room with Bonnie.”

“Ah, the post sex girl’s chat.”

Mason nodded knowingly. “Bonnie had to have one of those yet?” he prodded lightly.

“Not quite. I mean we’ve done  _ stuff... _ but not quite gone home yet, you know?”

“She’s well into you, lad. I’m surprised you two haven’t gone to pound town yet.”

I shook my head and laughed, throwing the kitchen towel at him. “I’m not going to talk about her like that. Let’s just say she’s used to moving slowly, and I’m not going to push her.”

“You’re a strong man.”

I shrugged as I resumed making breakfast. “Call it one of those delayed gratification things, I guess.”

“Oh, yeah, you’re into some of that kinky shit, right?” His eyebrows rose as he leaned forward, his interest piqued.

“I guess. Depends how you define kinky. But not everyone is into that, and I wouldn’t ever want to make her do something she’s uncomfortable with.”

Mason nodded. “Right, of course. Well, fingers crossed she’s down to try whatever you’re into.”

“TEEEXT!” Hope’s London accent cut through the morning air from the bedroom, her volume astonishingly loud.

Mason and I exchanged a quick look before jogging back into the villa and up to the bedroom. Most of the other islanders were just now waking up, sleepily rubbing their eyes and smoothing their various states of bedhead.

A familiar set of arms snaked their way around my waist from behind. I craned my neck back to see Bonnie grinning up at me, now dressed in a floral bikini that left little to the imagination. Cherry scooted in next to her, leaning her head on Mason’s shoulder.

I leaned back into Bonnie’s embrace, resting my hands over her arms. “You look spicier than sriracha, lass.”

“Thanks, sweetie. You look handsome, as always.”

Before I could respond, Hope’s voice rang out again. “Is everyone here??”

After a few murmured affirmations, Hope read out her text.

**Islanders,**

**Tonight there will be a boy’s choice recoupling by the firepit.**

**#dresstoimpress #makeyourchoice**

My heart pounded wildly in my chest as Bonnie’s arms tightened around my waist. “Maybe we can finally be an official couple, baby!” Bonnie chattered excitedly, bouncing in place.

My lips spread into a wide grin as I spun in her arms to face her. “That’d be braw,” I replied, laying a kiss on top of her head.

“Aye, it would,” she said in her best imitation of a Scottish accent.

“Oh, lass. You’re lucky I like you so much. That accent was just painful.” I clutched my chest in mock injury.

She rolled her eyes and chuckled. “I’d pay my life’s savings to hear your version of a southern accent.”

“No chance, lass. Public humiliation isn’t my thing.”

She rolled her eyes again before pushing up on her toes to peck my lips. “I’ll meet you down in the kitchen. Gotta finish up my girls’ chat real quick.”

“Sounds good, lass. See you soon.”

“See ya.”

**********

After popping the muffins in the oven and setting my phone’s timer, I made my way back upstairs to check on Bonnie. 

“Then you just - “ Cherry cut herself off as she caught sight of me in the doorway. She was standing facing Bonnie, gripping a bottle of grass and gooseberry body mist with both hands, one holding it near the bottom while the other twisted towards the rounded top.

Both girls’ faces turned crimson as they turned to face me. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt ladies. Just coming to check on you and let you know the muffins will be ready soon.”

“Thanks bubs. We’ll be down in just a sec,” Bonnie replied, smiling sheepishly. 

“Okay lass.” I flashed her a quick smile before turning and jogging back downstairs.  _ That was really strange. _

**********

I inhaled deeply as I pulled the blueberry muffins out of the oven, enjoying the sweet aroma of fresh baked goods. 

“Smells delicious, hun.” Bonnie’s melodious voice rang out behind me. I turned to see her leaning against the kitchen island, a small smile playing on the corner of her lips.

“Thanks, gorgeous. Good chat with Cherry?”

Her cheeks flushed slightly as she nodded. “Yeah, but I’d argue I know far more about Mason than I ever wanted to.”

I chortled as I plated muffins for each of us.  _ Wait does that mean she’s told the girls about me??  _ “Well, you know what they say: knowledge is power,” I replied with a wink.

She chuckled and rolled her eyes as she took her muffin from me, pulling the paper wrapper off with a grin. I sighed happily as I watched her take a bite, so enthralled with her effortless beauty. The way the sun shone off her cheekbones and her soft hazel eyes twinkled made my heart skip a beat.  _ I could so easily fall in love with you. _

“Do I have something on my face?” Her playful tone pulled me out of my daydreaming. Her eyes crinkled with mirth and her small dimple popped up as she smiled at me.

“Just a whole lot of beauty,” I recovered with a smirk.

“Didn’t realize these muffins were gonna be served with a side of cheese.” Despite her carefree tone, I could see a blush creeping up her cheeks. A small smile pulled at my lips, loving the effect I had on her.

**********

We spent most of the day relaxing with Cherry and Mason by the pool, laughing, cracking jokes, and enjoying the calm that had descended upon the villa. 

However, that tranquility was replaced by nervous excitement as a text announced the recoupling would be taking place in one hour by the firepit. 

Bonnie squealed with excitement, turning to give me a quick kiss before following the girls up to their dressing room. Mason and Gary stood with me as we watched the girls saunter off. Mason let out a heavy sigh, clapping my shoulder.

“We’re so whipped, aren’t we?” he directed at me. 

“Who wouldn’t be for those lassies?” I replied.

“Good point. C’mon, let’s go get ready.”

**********

I tapped my hands against my thighs as I waited with the other boys for the girls to finish getting ready for the night. I smoothed my black button-up, wanting to look as good as possible when I finally got to pick Bonnie.  _ She deserves the best. _

My breath hitched in my throat as I caught sight of the girls filing out of the villa. My girl’s black minidress clung to her curves in the best way possible, highlighting her perfect figure. Her hair was curled with the front pinned back in braids, showing off her beautiful face. I heard her gorgeous laugh ring out over the sound of heels clicking against the decking as they lined up in front of the firepit bench.

I mouthed ‘wow’ as I caught her eye, causing her cheeks to flush with the most adorable bit of color. She winked and blew me a kiss, making my heart flutter.  _ Please let one recoupling finally go right for us.  _

Finally, Gary’s phone beeped first. With a smile, the crane operator rose from his seat. “I want to couple up with this girl because despite us having a rough go of it this past day or two, she remains sunshine-y and positive. I love her energy and can’t wait to keep getting to know her. The girl I want to couple up with is Chelsea.”

The perky blonde squealed as she launched herself into Gary’s arms in a flurry of pink. He let out a breathy laugh as he embraced her, pressing a quick kiss to her lips as we clapped for them.  _ Okay, please let me be next. _

My heart dropped as Mason’s phone beeped.  _ Come on!! Feck, please just let me pick her. _

The model rose from his seat with a wide grin, eyes locked on Cherry. The redhead was practically shaking with excitement as she gripped Bonnie and Priya’s hands.

“I’d like to couple up with this girl because she’s the most incredible woman I’ve ever met. She’s bold, cheeky, caring, and an absolute smokeshow. The more time I spend with her, the more I fall for her. So the girl I’d like to couple up with is Cherry.”

Cherry’s smile managed to get even wider as she crossed the firepit to Mason. He dipped her in an over-the-top kiss as the rest of the islanders clapped.  _ They do make a great looking couple. I really hope they last. _

My heart soared as my phone beeped in my pocket.  _ YES!  _ I wiped my sweaty palms off on my dark jeans. Despite my excitement, I could feel anxiety quickly rising in my chest.  _ What if she doesn’t want me anymore after we’re actually together? After the chase is over. _

However, that anxiety faded as I locked eyes with Bonnie. Her kissable lips spread into a wide grin as she winked at me, bouncing on her toes with excitement.  _ Okay McKenzie, this is it. Don’t fuck it up. _

I took a deep breath as I rose to my feet. “I’d like to couple up with this girl because I don’t think I’ve met anyone quite like her. She’s funny, smart, talented, caring, and so many other things I can’t put into words. I didn’t think she’d ever want me as anything more than a friend, but she continues to prove me wrong. I can’t wait to be officially coupled up with this beautiful woman. So, the girl I’d like to couple up with is Bonnie.”

Her smile got impossibly wider as she broke away from Priya, crossing the pit to me. Her eyes glistened as she wrapped one arm around my waist and threaded her free hand through my dreads. “That was real sweet, baby.”

“I meant every word,” I replied as I cupped her face, pulling her into a deep kiss. Everyone’s clapping faded as our lips connected. She tasted sugary sweet as her mouth moved against mine.  _ This is perfect. I could drop dead right now and die a happy man. _

All too soon she pulled away, quickly pecking my cheek before dragging me over to the bench in a daze. I slung an arm around her shoulders as she rested her head against my chest, sighing contentedly. I pressed a quick kiss to the top of her head as Ciaran’s phone beeped.

I only passively listened to the rest of the recoupling, riding the cloud of euphoria from finally being coupled up with Bonnie. The softness of her hair and her sweet wildflower scent far were too distracting to focus on Ciaran’s speech.  _ Thank god you can fuck off from Bonnie now, you spunk trumpet. _

**********

By the end of the evening, Ciaran had surprised most of us and chosen Elladine, Camilo had surprised no one and stuck with Hope, and poor Priya was stuck with Levi.

Once all the new couples were chosen, I turned to Bonnie. “How are you feeling, lass?” I asked as I played with the ends of her hair.

My heart melted at the adoration in her eyes as she took my hand and pressed kisses to the tips of my fingers. “Never been better. How are you feeling?”

“Incredible. You ready to finally sleep inside?”

“For sure. Meet you in there in a bit?”

“See you there, lass,” I replied before pecking her nose and turning her towards the villa.

She sent me that dazzling smile over her shoulder as she bounded inside, making my heart flutter and my stomach do flips.  _ Dear god, please don’t let me fuck this up. _

**********

After changing into a pair of plain black boxers and tidying my locs, I plopped down onto the nearest open bed, anxious to finally share a real bed with Bonnie.  _ Will she still want to do stuff in a room full of people?  _

That thought quickly left my brain as she sauntered in with Cherry and Priya, the three of them giggling quietly. She had let her hair down and changed into a lacy black robe so skimpy and sexy it made my dick twitch, wondering what, if anything, was under it.

“Hey Ro,” she said as she broke off from the girls, sitting down on the edge of the bed next to me.

“Hi,” I managed to croak out, still embarrassingly turned on by her choice of pajamas.

She giggled quietly and opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by the sound of a phone going off.

The room fell quiet as Elladine pulled her phone out.

**Islanders,**

**The Hideaway is open. Please pick one couple to spend the night there.**

My heart leapt in my throat as I cautiously cut my eyes over to Bonnie.  _ Please be ready. I’m not so good with words but I can show you how much I want you. _

I startled slightly when our eyes met, her brow cocked up in a silent question. I tilted my head to the side and mimicked her expression. My heart thrummed wildly in my chest as she nodded slightly.  _ Oh fuck this is it. This is how I die. _

Before I could volunteer us, Elladine piped in. “I think Ciaran and I should go.” Ciaran’s eyes went wide, his translucent cheeks turning bright pink.

“Really? I was going to suggest Bonnie and Bobby go,” Priya retorted, much to the short brunette’s chagrin.

“Yeah, I agree with Priya,” Cherry added, smirking slightly at Elladine’s annoyed huff.

Mason turned to me with a knowing look. “What do you two say?”

My mouth suddenly became painfully dry, not allowing any words to come out. Thankfully, it didn’t seem like Bonnie had the same problem. “I’d like that, as long as that’s okay with you,” she said, giving me a questioning gaze.

I nodded quickly, still seemingly unable to form any words. She grinned cheekily as she took my hand, guiding us out of the bedroom to the sound of the others whooping and cheering for us. 

**********

My anxiety about finally sleeping with Bonnie faded momentarily as we stepped into the hideaway. It was a grand room, decked floor to ceiling in gold and red accents. A large bed with red and white bedding, two small white bedside tables, and a large maroon lounge chair were the only furniture in the room. The shag rug was soft underneath my feet, the long, fluffy bits of fabric sticking up between my toes.

“Wow, this is incredible,” Bonnie commented as she looked around the room.

“Aye,” was the only reply I could manage as my body trembled with nervous excitement.

Bonnie turned to face me, taking my face in her hands. “You okay, Ro? You seem off.”

I smiled softly as I leaned into her hands, placing mine on her waist. “Yeah I’m okay. Just nervous I guess. I don’t want to push you to do anything you aren’t ready for.”

She returned my smile, stroking my cheeks softly. “I’m ready, bubs. I promise. I wouldn’t have agreed to come here with you if I wasn’t.”

I let out a relieved sigh as I pulled her closer, kissing her forehead softly. My mind drifted off to my conversation with Mason earlier that morning.  _ Just grow a pair and ask her. _

^^^^^

“So…” I said.

“So…”

“Can I ask kind of a weird question?”

“Of course.”

I sighed as I ghosted my fingers up and down her back. “What sort of experiences have you had? Sexually, that is. I know you were with your ex for a while and he wasn’t exactly the best lad and then you had that big move and all that... and I don’t want to ask you to do anything you’re not comfortable with but -”

Bonnie cut my rambling off with a soft hand on my lips. Her expression was almost amused as she watched me flounder. “It’s okay, sweetie. It’s a valid question. You’re right, Travis categorically sucked but he is the person I’ve had most of my experience with. The only other person I’ve slept with was a friends with benefits thing I had with a coworker.”

She paused, chewing on the inside of her lip as she thought about what to say next. “I don’t want to use his real name, for privacy’s sake, so let’s call him ‘John.’ Travis was pretty vanilla. Never really wanted to try new things or explore. John was a big change of pace for me. He’s the person I sort of found my groove with, sexually. We stopped sleeping together when he started seeing someone exclusively.”

My mind raced as I processed everything she had said.  _ So does that mean she’d be down to try things with me… _

“What sort of things did you try with John?” I asked, still too nervous to ask her directly.

“John was into a lot of stuff. Some I liked, some that I didn’t. I’d say what I liked the most was BDSM and roleplay,” she answered, avoiding my gaze as she got more shy.

“Were you a sub?” I finally managed to choke out, my heart rate and breathing somehow managing to get faster.

“Maybe…” she replied, cutting her gaze up at me. I almost whined when I saw how full of heat those normally sweet hazels were.

I suddenly moved one hand up to the back of her head, tangling her hair in my fist and pulling her into a rough kiss. She gasped as she returned it, her hands clawing at my shoulders.

I brought my lips across her jaw and to her ear. “If you ever decide you don’t like something, your safeword is ‘blueberry.’ The rules of the bedroom aren’t the same as the rules everywhere else. Everywhere else, you’re your own person and don’t need anyone else to boss you around, myself included. Here, you follow my rules. You do as I say and you answer to me. Understand?”

“Yes sir,” she breathed out, sending electricity down my spine. The way she was already so willing to submit to me tugged at my heart. 

“Is there anything I should avoid? Anything you’re uncomfortable with?”

“No gagging me, and no striking my face. And I don’t want to do this every time we have sex. Other than that, I’m yours.”

“I’ve been dying to see what you’re wearing under that robe since I saw you walk into the bedroom.” My voice dropped a register as I traced my hands along the hem of the lacy garment.

“Would you like me to get it out of your way?” Her voice was low and sultry, making my dick ache for her.

I nodded as I drug my lips down her neck. She made quick work of the robe’s tie, shrugging it off quickly and tossing it across the room. My breath caught in my throat as I took her in. She had on a matching red bra and thong set, the sheer fabric leaving little to the imagination.

“Fuck Melek, you’re so fucking sexy,” I growled, gliding my hands down her back and resting them on her bum.

She let out a quiet groan when I squeezed her ass, lifting her in the air as she wrapped her legs around my waist. Our tongues tangled as I walked us over to the bed, dropping her down on the soft mattress. 

Her chest rose and fell wildly with her breathing, her face flushed as she gazed up at me with uninhibited lust. “Take off the rest of your clothes. Show me all of you,” I ordered.

She bit her lip and nodded as she reached behind herself to unhook her bra, slowly pushing the straps down her arms before flinging it on the floor. Her pants quickly followed, leaving her exposed and trembling with want. 

“Do you want me to touch you?” I asked, my voice low and gravelly.

“Yes, please,” she whined.

“Beg me then,” I replied, resting my hands on the bed next to her waist as I hovered over her body.

“Please sir. Please touch me. Run your hands all over me. Make me come,” she whimpered, her eyes wide and pleading.

She let out a soft cry as I shifted my weight to my left arm, lifting my right hand to run it along the curve of her hip. Her breathing picked up even faster as I drifted my fingers over the top of her thigh, brushing the inside of it before pulling away to grip her hip again.

She let out a groan of displeasure, bucking her hips up. I chuckled darkly as I lowered my face to hers, staying just a breath away. “Was that not enough? Are we being greedy, sweet Melek?” My lips brushed against hers as I spoke, her hot breath ghosting my face with every heavy exhale. 

“No, sir. I’m just so hot and wet for you. I want you to touch me so bad. I want to come on your dick.” Her words shot straight to my already achingly hard cock. 

I brought my hand up to her chest, taking her nipple between my finger and thumb and rolling it. She let out a loud moan as I lowered my face to the other one, pulling it into my mouth and dragging my teeth across her skin. Digging her fingers into my locs, she bucked her hips up against me.

“Now, now. What did I say about being greedy?” 

“I’m sorry sir, I just got excited. I want you so much,” she breathed out, panting as she lowered her hands to my shoulders. Her nails dug into my skin so hard she was bound to leave marks, but that only turned me on more.

Unable to hold back any longer, I kissed a hot trail down her chest and stomach, going lower and lower until I was kneeling on the floor in front of the bed. 

Her eyes twinkled with excitement as I hooked my hands under her knees and pulled her towards the edge of the bed. I let out a low groan when I saw just how wet she was. Pushing her knees apart, I dove into her slick thighs, running my tongue up her core.

She gasped before moaning loudly as I sucked her clit into my mouth. I was rewarded with more moans and whimpers as I drug my teeth across her bundle of nerves. I kept lapping her up, drunk on her taste and the sounds of her pleasure. 

“Oh fuck, Bobby, yes!” she cried out as she came, digging her fingers into my scalp as her orgasm coursed through her.

After working her through her high, I returned to my position hovering over her body. “Do you have any idea how many times I’ve imagined fucking you? Taking you and making you mine?” I whispered in her ear, making her whimper quietly. 

“Are you going to be a good girl? Are you going to let me fuck you and make you mine?” I asked before nipping her ear lobe softly.

“Yes, sir,” she replied, pulling my face to hers for a sloppy kiss. I slid my hands under her ass as I shoved my tongue in her mouth. In one swift movement, I lifted her body off the bed, pulling her tightly into my torso. 

As I walked past one of the bedside tables and towards the wall opposite the bed, she leaned down and grabbed at the jar of condoms. I stopped long enough for her to grab one, then continued walking until I had her back pressed up against the wall of the hideaway. 

Shifting her into one of my arms as I pinned her more tightly to the wall, I slid my boxers down with my now free arm. I kicked them off behind me, then slid my hands back onto her ass, lowering her down so she could roll the protection onto my length.

I locked eyes with her as I lined her entrance up with my tip. Her hazel pools were so full of heat I’m surprised I didn’t spontaneously combust then and there. A strangled gasp pushed past her lips as I plunged her down onto me.

“Fuck Bon, you’re so fucking tight,” I grunted out as I started thrusting up into her. 

Her soft moans and cries egged me on, our bodies moving together as I continued pushing into her. Her arms tightened around my shoulders as she neared her release, her vocalizations steadily getting louder.

“Tell me how much you like my cock,” I commanded into her neck.

“Fuck, it feels so good. You feel so full inside me.”

I kept sucking and nipping at her throat until I’d left multiple dark purple lovebites. My thrusts got more sloppy as I got closer to coming. My arms started to burn from holding her up, but fucking into her like that felt so good, I didn’t care.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come. I’m gonna -” Her sweet voice was cut off by her own moans as her walls clamped down on me, so tight it was almost painful but fuck, I had never felt so good. I followed shortly after, muttering obscenities into her sweaty skin as I came down.

I slowly lowered her back to her feet, holding her steady until her legs stopped wobbling. All the while, she pressed soft, gentle kisses to my chest and shoulders. The sweet affection was a stark contrast to the wild sex we’d just had, but felt just as intimate. 

I pressed a quick kiss to her forehead before pulling my boxers back on and stepping out to dispose of the condom. When I came back, she was already in bed, the red duvet pulled up over her chest. She beckoned me over, her soft smile and blissed out expression like a lighthouse in a stormy sea.  _ Fuck, you really are perfect, aren’t you? _

I sighed happily as I slid under the covers next to her, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her into my chest. “Fuck, Bonnie, that was…” I trailed off, unable to put what just happened into words.

“Yeah…” she replied, seeming to have the same problem.

“Thank you,” I whispered into her hair.

“No, thank  _ you,”  _ she replied, making us both chuckle. 

“Goodnight, Bon-Bon.”

“Goodnight, Ro.”

With that, we both settled down into the sheets, her head on my chest and my arm around her waist, as we drifted into an easy sleep.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know dom!Bobby may seem OOC, but I thought fuck it, could be kinda hot so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	18. I Look Like a Mug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took forever to update! I've wrestled with this chapter for a while now and finally plopped something on the page that works. Thanks for reading! Your comments and kudos never fail to make me smile! And as always, thanks to my wonderful beta Lauren (daisybarks) for making me sound like I have a good grasp on English and grammar.
> 
> There's some smut starting and ending with '^^^^^' if you like to skip that sort of thing!

**Bonnie POV**

Bobby was still snoring softly beside me as I started to stir. My heart fluttered as I watched his chest rise and fall slowly. _How can someone simultaneously be so precious and so fucking sexy?_

I giggled quietly as he mumbled something about ‘the big pot’ in his sleep. I pecked his forehead quickly before sliding out of bed and putting my pajamas back on. 

Humming quietly, I made my way out of the hideaway and out to the kitchen, hoping to get breakfast done before Bobby woke up. As I started laying out the ingredients for breakfast burritos, I started singing softly to myself.

“You make it easy, loving up on you. Make it easy with every little thing you do. You’re my sunshine on my darkest days. My better half, my saving grace. You make me who I wanna be.”

“She looks positively loved up, doesn’t she?” Priya’s voice cut through my happy fog, making me jump.

“She does, doesn’t she?” Cherry agreed, smirking as her eyes briefly flickered down to the hickeys on my neck. They both leaned forward on the countertop as they slid onto barstools, their interest piqued.

“Shit, y’all scared me!” I exclaimed as I turned the burritos over in the pan.

“So?? Details now, please!” Priya said, breezing past my comment. Cherry smiled and nodded vigorously next to her.

I sighed as I took the pan off the heat to avoid burning mine and Bobby’s breakfast. “Look, I don’t want to go into _too_ much detail considering my mom and my big brothers are probably watching, but oh my god it was incredible. Like mind blowing. Like I can almost _still_ feel those orgasms.”

Cherry and Priya both squealed as they bounced in their seats. “ _Orgasms??_ Plural??” Priya asked excitedly.

I nodded sheepishly, my cheeks growing hot as I plated our food. I let out a sigh of relief as I saw Bobby approaching. My stomach did small flips as he flashed that goofy grin, rounding the kitchen island to wrap his arms around me from behind and kiss my cheek.

“Morning ladies,” he directed at Priya and Cherry.

The pair giggled as they greeted him. I felt another blush creep up my cheeks as Bobby’s lips brushed the shell of my ear and he whispered, “Sleep well, lass?”

I nodded as I craned my neck to press a quick kiss to his lips. “I slept wonderfully, how about you, bubs?”

Before he could answer Cherry chimed in. “Oh, I bet you did,” she commented, causing her and Priya to erupt into another fit of giggles.

Bobby’s cheeks tinged slightly pink as he buried his face in my neck. I suppressed a giggle of my own as I turned towards the girls. “Okay, you’ve both had your fun, do you mind giving us a moment alone?”

They both nodded as they fought down smiles, waving and promising to chat with me later. Once they were both out of earshot, I turned in Bobby’s arms and snaked mine around his neck.

“You okay, sweetie? I didn’t mean to embarrass you,” I mumbled as I dragged my nails softly up and down the back of his neck. 

His lips spread into a wide grin as he played with a lock of my hair. “I’m grand, lass. We both knew we would get teased, but I’d say it was worth it.” He met my eyes with a wink, making me giggle softly.

“Agreed.”

**********

I ate breakfast with Bobby, then made my way up to the girls dressing room to get ready for the day. After showering and changing into a green one piece with a plunging neckline, I took a seat at my vanity to dry my hair.

Over the loud hum of the blowdryer, I didn’t hear Hope walk into the dressing room. “...good night?” The tail end of her sentence rang out as I cut off my hair dryer.

My head jerked up to see her sitting at her spot on the other side of the vanity table, running a makeup wipe under her eyes as she looked at me expectantly.

“Sorry hun I didn’t even hear you walk in. Can you repeat the question?” I asked.

“Oh, sorry, babes, didn’t mean to sneak up on you. I just asked, did you have a good night?”

“Oh, gotcha. Yeah, it was really wonderful.”

She smiled softly. “Good, I’m glad.”

“Thanks! How are you and Camilo doing?”

“Not bad. Most days are great, but sometimes he pulls away and I don’t know why.” She stared off wistfully as she played with a tube of lip gloss.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Hope shrugged. “Do you really care?”

“Of course! I know we kind of got off on the wrong foot but you apologized and all.”

She gave me a surprised look. “So you don’t hate me?”

“No! Of course not!”

“Oh! Well thank you. People tend to hate me.” She chuckled humorlessly.

“Well those people suck,” I replied, giving her a reassuring grin.

“Thanks. I’m usually okay with it. If you don’t like me, that’s your problem. But I don’t know, living here with everyone I kind of hate that I’ve built this reputation for myself.”

“I get that. Maybe going forward you can just show everyone this Hope: the one who genuinely cares about the people around her.”

Hope sighed as she chewed on her bottom lip. “I’m not sure. Everyone’s probably already sealed their opinion of me.”

“Well, for what it’s worth, I know Priya and Cherry both admired that you fought to keep me here so I could couple up with Bobby.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I really appreciated that too,” I replied, giving her an encouraging smile.

“Yeah, no problem. You two deserved the chance to be an actual couple.”

“Thanks.”

“Well I’m about done here. Thanks for the chat, Bonnie. I really appreciate it.”

“Of course. Catch you around!”

Hope nodded and smiled as she rose from her seat and made her way downstairs.

**********

Shortly after I finished getting ready, Mason’s phone beeped. I jogged over to the pool where he and Cherry were sharing a sun lounger. A familiar warmth filled my chest as Bobby stepped in next to me, winding an arm around my waist.

“You look lovely, lass,” he whispered in my ear.

Before I could respond, Mason’s booming voice cut in. “Everyone here?”

After everyone nodded, he read out his text:

**Islanders,**

**Please make your way to the challenge stage for today’s challenge: Mugged Me Off.**

**#saywhat #makemeamug**

After a series of hoots and hollers, we all started jogging towards the challenge stage.

**********

My stomach flipped as we approached the stage, nervous for what the challenge would entail. The large banner had the challenge’s title in looping, red script. The producers had set out one long bench, along with a wooden table with a variety of mugs set on it. Next to the table, there was a large tub of bright blue liquid and a shelf with a stack of small boards. 

Everyone except Mason and Cherry took a seat on the bench. Bobby slung his arm around my shoulders as we sat together. I smiled softly as I nestled into his side, feeling slightly more at ease.

Cherry smiled brightly as she took the instruction card from one of the producers. “Okay, everyone! Here are the rules of today’s challenge, Mugged Me Off. On this shelf, we have cards of quotes said by one islander about another. Mason or I will read a card off as the subject of the quote grabs a mug and fills it with our ‘tea’ here.” She motioned to the large tub of blue ‘tea.’ 

“That islander will then throw it in the face of the person they think said it. If they’re correct, we get a point. If we get enough points as a group, we all win a prize!”

We all cheered for a moment before Mason picked up the first quote. “Okay lads and ladies! This first quote is about Priya!”

The estate agent grinned as she sauntered over to the table of mugs and dunked it into the tea. Once she was ready, Mason read off the card. “The only thing faker than her tits is her personality.”

I winced as Mason finished reading. _Yikes that’s brutal._ If Priya was bothered, she didn’t show it. She gave a sly smirk as she paced in front of the islanders, stopping in front of Elladine and throwing the drink straight in her face.

Elladine squealed as she wiped the liquid off her eyes. She glared at Priya as Mason uncovered the name under the quote. “And that’s correct!” 

Elladine grumbled under her breath as Priya put the mug back on the table and sat down next to Levi.

“This one is about the lovely Bonnie!” Cherry announced cheerily.

I took a deep breath, steeling myself as I grabbed a mug and filled it up. I nodded at Cherry, then turned to face the other islanders.

“I’m not super interested in her, but you know those sweet, down home girls are such freaks in the sheets.” Cherry grimaced as she read the quote out. 

I rolled my eyes, knowing instantly who said it. I marched over to Levi, chucking the blue liquid straight in his face. Levi reared back in shock, groaning as he tried to fix his hair.

“And that’s correct!” Cherry fought back a grin as she peeled the sticker back to reveal the water polo player’s name.

“Too bad you’ll never find out,” I aimed at Levi, winking before dropping into Bobby’s lap and pulling him into a deep kiss. Bobby’s cheeks were flushed as I pulled away and slid back into the empty spot next to him.

“I’m more than fine with being the only one who knows what a wildcat you are,” he whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine. Smirking, I gave his thigh a quick squeeze before turning my attention back to the challenge.

Mason grinned cheekily as he held up the next card. “This one’s about yours truly,” he announced before reading off the quote. “Still don’t get how he swung a hottie like Cherry. All he has are muscles and annoying jokes.”

Cherry grimaced as Mason’s deep timbre rang out. Thankfully, the model didn’t seem too upset about it. He filled a mug up before walking slowly down the line of islanders. After regarding each of us in turn, he strode over to Gary and chucked the drink in his face.

Gary gasped as he ran a hand down his face. “Oi! I thought we were mates!”

Mason shrugged as he set his mug down and picked the card back up. The entire group gasped as he revealed Camilo’s name under the tape. Gary slumped back in his seat and glared at Mason, who shot the crane operator an apologetic look. “Sorry bruv,” he mumbled. Gary huffed in response.

“Soooo, next up is Elladine!” Cherry announced, trying to shift attention away from the awkward moment.

The curvy brunette threw her hair over her shoulder as she grabbed a mug and dunked it in the cold tea. “Elladine thinks she’s all that, but I bet her so-called friends don’t even like her. Bobby sure as hell couldn’t stand being coupled up with her.” Cherry fought to contain a grin as she read off the card.

Elladine rolled her eyes before stomping straight over to me and throwing the tea in my face. I gasped as the cold liquid hit my skin, soaking my hair and the top of my swimsuit. I scowled at her as I pushed my wet hair out of my face.

“And that’s incorrect!” Cherry declared, peeling back the tape to reveal her own name. She threw Elladine a self-satisfied smirk before giving me a contrite look.

“Sorry, love,” she mouthed at me.

“Don’t be,” I mouthed back with a wink.

The game continued on for a few more rounds, some of the quotes more scathing than others. By the end almost everyone was covered in the cold tea, and quite a few islanders were sporting scowls.

Once all the boards were read, Mason’s phone beeped.

**Islanders,**

**Your total score was 9 points. Unfortunately, since 10 points were required to win, you will not be winning a party this evening. As a consolation prize, you will find a cooler of ice lollies in the kitchen!**

**#soclose #yetsofar**

The entire group groaned as we found out we had lost out on a party. _At least there’s ice cream._

**********

I hummed quietly as I threw myself down on mine and Bobby’s bed, exhausted from the challenge and the fallout afterwards. Gary and Mason had spent a surprising amount of time arguing over Mason thinking Gary had roasted him. I’d managed to avoid the bulk of it in the shower, but I still hated all the arguing. 

“You okay, lass?” My eyes snapped open at the sound of Bobby’s voice. I felt a small smile pull at the corners of my lips as I saw him enter the bedroom in nothing but a towel.

I sighed heavily as Bobby dropped down next to me, and I nestled into his side as he threw an arm around my shoulders. “I’m okay, I guess. Hate when people argue.”

He nodded as he ran his fingers through my damp hair. “Me too,” he replied softly.

“I don’t really get why Gary is so upset. I don’t think it was totally unfair of Mason to assume he said that. We all know Gary at least used to be into Cherry.”

“I think it’s just the assumption that he’d slag off his friends behind their backs.”

I shrugged as I traced a finger across his bare chest, connecting his freckles like stars in a constellation. “I guess so. How are you feeling?”

“About the same, I suppose. Don’t like it when people argue either. Especially since they’re both my mates.”

“I understand. But you’re not responsible for fixing everything.”

“I know. It’s just I always want to fix this kind of stuff. And when I can’t, it’s like my whole world falls apart a little bit.”

I gave him a soft smile before pressing up to push my lips against his. He sighed softly as he leaned into it, moving his mouth against mine.

^^^^^

We made out for what felt like forever before he pulled away for breath. Flustered and blushing, he glanced around the bedroom to ensure we were alone. Returning his gaze to mine, he raised an eyebrow in question. I nodded vigorously as I moved to get under the duvet.

Bobby pulled the blanket over us, engulfing us in a cave of white. He groaned quietly as I shifted to straddle his lap, pushing on his chest to lay him flat on his back. I slowly rolled my hips against his as I pulled my blouse over my head, tossing it to the side before throwing my bra next to it.

I moaned as Bobby took my breasts in his hands, massaging the soft flesh as he thumbed my nipples. He shifted one hand back into my hair as the other drifted down to the waistband of my jean shorts. He used the hand in my hair to pull me down to his face, kissing and nipping softly at the skin of my neck. 

“Are you going to be quiet for me, lass?” he whispered in my ear before shifting to suck the sensitive skin behind it into his mouth.

“I’ll try my best. No promises,” I replied.

“Is that so?” he asked, undoing the button of my shorts and slipping his hand under the damp fabric of my thong.

I whimpered softly as he started slowly massaging my clit. I felt him grin against the skin of my neck as he worked my bundle of nerves in slow, tight circles. My nails dug into his shoulders as he continued working me with his hand. 

I bit my lip to stifle a moan as he quickened his pace and moved his free hand back to my breast. I couldn’t hold back anymore as he pinched my nipple, teasing it out taut between his fingers.

“Oh fuck, babe. I’m gonna come,” I breathed out.

He captured my lips in a searing kiss as he increased the pressure of his fingers against my clit. A moan poured out from the back of my throat into his as I came unraveled on his hand, gasping and clawing at his shoulders as my hips rocked with my release.

After catching my breath, I shifted off of him, pulling my shorts and underwear off as I grabbed a condom out of our nightstand. Bobby unfolded his towel, allowing his erection to spring free. I eyed him hungrily as I tore open the foil wrapper and slid the protection over his length.

I rested my knees back on either side of his hips as I wrapped my hand around the base of his dick. Our eyes locked as I sheathed him, gasping quietly as I adjusted to his size. Leaning back, I braced myself against his thighs as I started to ride him, rolling my hips slowly.

“Fuck, Bon. You’re so tight,” Bobby grunted as I picked up my pace. The angle allowed his tip to hit my g-spot every time I drew him in fully, making me gasp and whine quietly. 

His fingers found my clit again as I moved up and down his cock, making me moan much louder than I should’ve.

Bobby moved his free hand to my face, sliding two of his fingers inside my mouth. He groaned quietly as I swirled my tongue around them, every sound I made vibrating around his fingertips. 

The combination of his dick and his hands quickly brought me close the edge again. I moved my hips even faster up and down him as I chased my orgasm. 

“I’m close, lass,” Bobby said, his voice strained.

I nodded against his hand, moving one of my hands off his thigh to palm my own breast. Bobby grunted as he watched me touch myself, jerking his hips up in time with mine.

My walls clamped down as I came, pulsing and throbbing around him. I watched his eyes roll back as he followed me, his hips stuttering against me.

^^^^^

He wrapped his arms around me as I fell against his torso, both our chests heaving as we caught our breath. Bobby smiled dazedly as he pushed the duvet down, letting the cool air of the bedroom hit our flushed faces.

“You two done in there?” Priya’s teasing lilt cut through my post-orgasm fog as she called out from outside the doorway. 

My cheeks burned as I laughed awkwardly. “Sorry hun!” I hollered.

“Don’t be! Just letting you know dinner is starting. Sounds like you’ve probably worked up an appetite.”

“Yup, see you down in a few!” Bobby replied.

Her giggle receded as she walked away, leaving us alone again. I let out a heavy sigh before tilting my head to make eye contact with Bobby. “Well, we’re not going to hear the end of that for a while, are we?”

“Probably not.”

“Oh well. We should get dressed.”

“Aye,” he said, dancing his fingers up and down my back before resting his hands on my ass, holding me tight against his body. 

“Gonna have to let me get up in order to do that, bubs.”

“Reaalllyyy?” he whined playfully.

I chuckled quietly as I shifted off of his body, pulling my clothes back on under the covers.

His eyes softened as he watched me. He reached out and tucked a loose lock of hair behind my ear. “You’re perfect,” he muttered, so quietly I almost didn’t hear it.

“Thank you, but I’m really not,” I replied.

“I think you are.”

“Give it a week. You might be singing a different tune.”

“I doubt it,” he stated simply before wrapping his towel back around his waist and sliding out of bed.

I sighed softly as I watched him walk away, throwing me a quick wink before heading towards the boy’s dressing room. _I’m dreading the day you realize I’m really not worth it._

**********

After an awkward and quiet dinner, we all agreed to table our problems until the morning. I made idle chit chat in the dressing room with Priya and Cherry as I took off my makeup and changed into a silky black slip.

Soon we were all ready for bed, exhausted from all the drama of the day. My lips automatically pulled into a grin as I spotted Bobby already in our bed, singing softly to himself.

“Ready for bed, babe?” I asked as I slid in next to him.

“Very much so,” he replied as he turned over to be the little spoon.

“Sleep well and sweet dreams, love,” I said as I raked my nails lightly up and down his chest.

“You too, gorgeous.”

**********

I awoke with a start as Bobby’s phone beeped from his nightstand. He grumbled quietly as he pulled it under the covers. Soon the beeping of a few more phones sounded from different parts of the bedroom.

“What is it?” I inquired groggily, still half asleep.

“I think we’re leaving for Casa Amor,” Bobby answered, giving me a worried look. _Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Bonnie was singing at the beginning was You Make it Easy by Jason Aldean


End file.
